Silent Popularity
by Alex-Inu
Summary: I know funny name, couldnt think of any other name that wasnt taken. Anyways, Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn’t talk to any one except her best friends.IK MS KA SR R
1. The Girl

**This would have been post earlier but a storm hit my town and my lights didn't come on until three days later and then the internet wasn't working. Well I hope you like please read and review.**

* * *

Name of Story: Silent Popularity _(Please don't flame the title was the only nice name I could think of that wasn't token)_

Rated: T

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter One: Introduction

* * *

Students flooded the halls of Tama High School. Catching up with friends they didn't see in the summer or trying to find their new classes. Noise filled the hall of laughter, screaming, talking, and anything you could think off.

Then two beautiful teens entered Tama High. The hall went quiet, so quiet you could hear crickets from outside. As they walked down the hall, students cleared a pathway. Everyone knew them. Some wanted to be them. Even date them. They were popular. They were Kagome Higurashi and Sango Tijiya.

They were the hottest girls at Tama High. Kagome Higurashi was what every teenage girl wanted to be. Beautiful, rich, and popular, which Kagome is.

Kagome was a beautiful 17 years old. She had the body of a model and even better. She was wearing a black mini skirt, which showed her long skinny legs. Her tight dark blue shirt showed off her wonderful curves. She had long raven hair that flowed down her back. And to top it off with black eyeliner that brought her beautiful baby blue eyes out.

Kagome's best friend Sango was beautiful also. Sango was on the cheerleading team and was also popular cause of that. She was wearing low cut jeans, a black halter top that was tied around her neck, and black K-Swiss. She had long black hair, which was always brought in a high ponytail, with her brown eyes that you could drown in. Sango was on the cheerleading team and was popular cause of that.

They arrived at their lockers and got what they needed for their classes.

Kagome and Sango were in their first hour which was Math. They were sitting in the middle of the classroom waiting for their teacher who was late. Everyone was talking, doing everything and anything they could do on their free time.

The door flew open and they walked in. They were the hottest couple at Tama high. Kouga Wolf and Kikyo Himoto.

Kouga long black hair that was kept in to a high ponytail and sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing some blue jeans on, a red shirt, and all white Jordans. He was sexy, the sexiest guy in school. He ran track and played basketball and was the best at both of them. Every girl wanted him except Kagome.

Since Kouga was the Mr. Popular, it was obvious that he would try to hook up with Kagome, since she was Miss. Popular. He tired everything but still he couldn't get Kagome. She would always ignore him. After a week, he gave up and went with the second best, Kikyo Himoto. _(I hate Kouga and Kikyo being together but it is only for a while)_

Kikyo Himoto is the school slut. She slept with everyone in the school except Inuyasha and his best friend. Kikyo is the second most popular, cause she looked like Kagome and the head cheerleader. Kikyo and Kagome were rivals. They hated each other ever since middle school.

Kouga and Kikyo walked over to their seats, which was a few seats away from Kags and Sango. Kouga smirk at Kagome and Kikyo gave her a glare.

After them was Miroku Houshi, Sango's hot boyfriend. Miroku was a pervert he loved to hit on girls and grope them. Miroku was sexy and popular just like Kouga (E_veryone knows how he looks) _He took a seat next to Sango and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Babe" Miroku said.

"Hey 'Roku" Sango said and captured his lips with a kiss. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her head. Her eyes meet with a cute boy.

"Hey Kagome" The boy said. Kagome just stared at him. He took it as a continue stare.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, tonight" The boy said. Everyone turned their heads to them. Some laughed and others shook their head. This happened almost every week.

Kagome still stared at him like he was crazy. After some minutes with no reply, the boy yelled.

"What the hell is your problem, say something, what you thin you are to good to talk to any one" Sango stood up and was about to yell at him but stopped when she heard something.

"Leave" Kagome said lowly. Everyone gasped and took more interest in this scene.

"No, you are just a stuck up bitch that thinks that she doesn't have to talk to no one cause she is popular" Muso said. Kagome signed she was getting tired of him and looked at Sango and Miroku.

"You Need To Leave Us Alone, You Already Messed up By Yelling at her" Sango yelled. Muso glared at them and walked a way. A few guys from Kagome's fan club went and beat him up.

It was always like this; a guy would try to ask Kagome out, and then get yelled at by Sango or Miroku, and then get beat up by some guys. This time it was different because Kagome said something.

Kagome never talked to no one except Sango and some times Miroku. She didn't go out with no one and no body knew why, not even Sango. Everyone thought that she was mute until someone heard her say something to Sango. It was weird how she could be so popular and didn't even talk to any one at school.

Kagome got up and walked out the classroom. The teacher walked in the classroom and everyone began class with out Kagome.

* * *

**Well I finished the first chapter. If you like it and want me to continue then please review and tell me. Oh and if you don't understand this right now, you will in the later chapters.**

**I need at least 3-4 reviews to continue.**

**Please and thank you**

**From,**

**Alex-Inu**


	2. The Boy

Well here is the second chapter. And a thank you to all the people who reviewed me, and read my story. Any ways, please read and review. please and thank you.

And on to the story.

* * *

Name of Story: Silent Popularity _(Please don't flame the title was the only nice name I could think of that wasn't token)_

Rated: M

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter Two: The New boy

* * *

It was a new day. Sango and Kagome were in their second hour class, history. Sango was dozing off and Kagome looked like she was ready to shout the damn teacher. Then the excitement began. The sexiest guy you ever seen walked in. Some girls were drooling over him, others girls fainted. _(except Kagome). _The guys were glaring at him and their girlfriends.

The boy smirked when he saw what happened to the girls. The teacher walked over to him and greeted him.

"H..Hello, My name is Mei, I Mean **Miss**. Fukunaga" The teacher said while shaking his hands.

A girl stood up and yelled "Hey, Ms. Fukunaga, your married with children, so keep your hands off of him" The boy chuckled inside, damn he was good he even had the teacher liking him.

"Please introduce your self" Ms. Fukunaga said.

"Inuyasha Takahashi" He said.

"OMG, That's InuTaisho's son" A girl screamed.

"Will you marry me?" A girl screamed.

Inuyasha laughed and winked at them. The girls that had woke up and fainted again. Now the guys were ready to kill him.

"Please Inuyasha take a seat behind Higurashi, next to Miroku" Ms. Fukunaga said.

Inuyasha looked at the Kagome girl and noticed she wasn't even looking at him. Sango saw that Inuyasha was looking at Kagome and poked her. Kagome turned to Sango and then to Inuyasha.

The tables had turn on Inuyasha, when he saw her face. He was ready to jump on her and fuck her senseless. Inuyasha licked his lips and mouth 'I want you'. Kagome raised her eye brow and turned her head towards Sango. Inuyasha smirked 'Feisty one, just how I like them' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha walked up to his seat and sat down. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and said

"Hey, Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned towards him. "Hey"

"I'm Miroku, in front of me is my girl Sango, and her best friend Kagome" Miroku introduce them. Inuyasha turned around and nodded at them.

"Hey Miroku, Why doesn't Kagome talk, like earlier I had all those girls fainting and shit. But Kagome sat there, ignoring me like I was a ugly dude." Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome is different from other girls. She doesn't talk to no one, you'd be lucky to even get a nodded. For all the years I have known Kagome she hasn't took a liking in any guy." Miroku replied.

"Oh, I thought that she was those kind of popular girls that played hard to get" Inuyasha said. Miroku laughed. "Well, she isn't playing"

"Oh Inuyasha you should sit with us before those whores and man-whore try to take you" _(the other popular kids) _Miroku said. "Feh" Was Miroku's only reply.

**At Lunch**

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting down at there table. Inuyasha walked in the lunch room and caught sight of Miroku and walked over there. Inuyasha was about to sit down but someone started pulling on his arm.

"Look, bitch, you need to get off my arm." Inuyasha said and turned around. He stared at her for a few seconds, he could have sword he just saw Kagome.

"Hey babe, My name is Kikyo. you know, you should be sitting with us and not with that wanna-be-popular loser and her friends. " Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha was about to say something but Sango beat him to it.

"You cant be calling Kagome a loser. Kagome doesn't have to sleep with guys to become popular. The only reason you are even popular is because you look like Kagome and because you are a whore."

Kikyo laughed and said "What, that ugly bitch Kagome, she is silent because she cant get a boyfriend. No body likes her cause she is a ugly bitch."

Everyone turned towards Kikyo and glared at her. Kagome turned around towards Kikyo. Kagome did the unexpected, she smiled at her. Kagome smiled at Kikyo. Everyone was shocked, some were even scared.

"Look, you slutty ass whore, Don't you ever talk to Kagome ever like that, if she didn't refuse Kouga, you wouldn't even be dating him.!" Sango yelled at her.

"Whatever" Kikyo said and walked out the lunch room.

Kagome got up and walked out the lunch room not even saying a word, usually. Inuyasha sat down and turned to Miroku.

"Kagome needs to beat the shit out of her one day. Instead of being silent all the fucking time" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, Kagome has always took shit from her and Sango and I are always the one that stand up for her." Miroku said.

"She will one day, she just has to find that one person that will help get through with what ever she is going through." Sango said. Sango signed and stood up. "I'm going to go look for Kagome" and with that Sango walked off.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but this chapter is just to introduce Inuyasha. Hope that you liked it and please review. Please a nd thank you.

To continue i need 3 to 4 reviews. thanks.

From,

Alex-Inu


	3. FIGHT! New Mr Popular

I finally got the chance to write this chapter, i am so happy. Please read and reveiw. Please and thank you.

Oh i and i want to thank all the people tha thas reveiwed me and plaese keep reviewing me. Oh and want to personally thank:

inukagfreak101because she wished me a happy birthday on my birthday, which was August 1 and i am now 13 years old. THANK YOU.

Anyways, back to the story.

* * *

Name of Story: Silent Popularity _(Please don't flame, the title was the only nice name I could think of that wasn't token)_

Rated: M

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter Three: Mr. Popular/ Fight!

_**(Oh I forgot to mention that, everyone is their regular self, you know, Inuyasha half demon, Kouga a demon, and so on)

* * *

**_

"Oh god" a girl moaned, leaning on a wall, with her eyes closed.

"You are so beautiful, Yuri" Inuyasha whispered in the girl's ear. Yuri looked up at him, with her eyes filled with lust.

"Why don't we go some where a little quieter?" Yuri asked. Inuyasha smirked, and just ran his hand up and down her thigh. He moved it upwards until it was up her skirt.

"Why are you so wet, babe?" Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear. Inuyasha was about to do something else but was interrupted when his ears picked something up. _(AN: remember he is a half-demon) _

Inuyasha turned his head and caught the sight of Kagome and Sango walking down the hall. He pulled back from Yuri and straighten himself and was about to walk away, but something caught his arm.

"Baby, where are you going, we haven't finished yet?" Yuri asked. Inuyasha looked down at his arm and then at her.

"I think you should let go of my arm" Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"So you are going to just leave me cause Kagome walked by, that slut, she doesn't even want you. Why would want something that you cant have, when you can easily have me?" Yuri said. _(She is a Kinky-ho follower)_

"You are the one that is a slut. I don't like you, you are just another fucking lay, to me. So why don't you let me the fuck go" Inuyasha said. Yuri pouted and let go of his arm and walked off.

"Damn Slut, made me miss Kagome" Inuyasha mumbled at took off the way he saw Kagome went.

* * *

**In Gym**

Kagome walked out the girl's locker room and looked for the her friends. When she found them, Inuyasha was flirting around with around with some girls, and Miroku was shoving his tongue down Sango's throat.

Inuyasha turned his head towards Kagome. Kagome stared at him with a glow in her eyes. Months and weeks had passed since Kagome had first meet Inuyasha. Over the pass months, Inuyasha slowly changed and became the title as player. He also had me came Mr. Popular, which in return made Inuyasha and Kouga rivals.

Inuyasha played girls over and over. Every week he had another girl that he played with. He was very athletic and every sport he tired out for he always was the top player. _(A/N: I'm making him to perfect, but hey it's my story, I can make him gay in a push of a button. lol) _The one mystery to everyone at Tama High was that even though he was a player he always had his eyes on Kagome.

Everyone noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were getting closer, by the way Kagome would always sit by him in every class they had together. Also, Inuyasha would flirt with her every chance her had but half the time Kagome would ignore him.

_Back To The Story _

Kagome walked over to Sango and Miroku. She sat down behind them and tapped Sango's shoulder. Sango pulled away from Miroku and looked up and saw Kagome. Sango blushed from embarrassment. Kagome chuckled lowly.

"Hey Kags, where's your lover at, I'm surprised that he isn't sitting next to you." Sango said and laughed when Kagome blushed.

"See, when was the last time you blushed, Omg, My baby is growing up" Sango said in a motherly voice with the last part. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her eye towards Inuyasha.

"Your changing Kagome, when have you ever took notice in a guy before?" Kagome said/asked.

"Whatever" Kagome whispered.

"He even has to talking some more, man you always get the cute guys" Sango mumbled the last part.

"Are you saying that I am not cute, you break my heart, dear Sango" Miroku said while putting his hand on her heart.

"No, you aren't cute you are hot and I love your hot body" Sango said kissed his lips.

"Please take that some where else, I sure Kagome doesn't want to see Sango shoving her tongue down your throat, Miroku" Inuyasha said while taking a seat next to Kagome.

Miroku pulled away from Sango and turned to Inuyasha. "Whatever, Inuyasha. You are just jealous cause you cant have this hot girl in front of me"

"Why would I want Sango's hot body, when I have a hot And sexy body right next to me" Inuyasha said while pulling Kagome closer to him. Kagome blushed a light pink and Sango noticed this and shot Kagome a knowing look.

"Whatever" Miroku mumbled.

"So Kagome, you know you look beautiful in those shorts" Inuyasha flirted with her. Kagome rolled her eyes and scooted away from him, but Inuyasha tighten his grip.

"You know-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by someone's yelling.

"Hey, get your filthy hands off of my woman!" Kouga yelled as he walked in the gym.

Inuyasha stood up and yelled "You know, You are really getting on my fucking nerves. Why don't you leave me the fuck a lone, wolf cub!"

Kouga walked up to Inuyasha's face. "Maybe if you stay the fuck away from my woman, then I would, dog-shit" Kouga yelled in his face. By now everyone had their attention on them, it wasn't ever day you saw to popular people fight.

Inuyasha was ready to kill this fucking bastard, first he come in the gym yelling at him, now he was in his damn face yelling at him. Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist and punch Kouga in the stomach. _(I am not great with fight scenes, so hope for the best)_

Kouga doubled over in pain. Kouga slowly got up and charged at Inuyasha. Kouga punched him in the face and dropped kicked him. Inuyasha fell to the floor but quick got up.

Inuyasha wiped the blood from his month and fully charged at Kouga and kneed him in the stomach. Kouga bent over again. Kouga got up and was about to attack him again but was kneed in the face. Blood trickled down from Kouga's nose.

Inuyasha smirked and then punched him in the face, so hard that it sent flying. Kouga fell to the ground. Kouga was about to attack again but was stopped when they heard a yell.

"KOUGA, INUYASHA! MY OFFICE! NOW!" The principle yelled at them and walked out the door excepting them to be following behind him. Kouga and Inuyasha glared at each other and walked toward the gym door.

Inuyasha turned his head towards Kagome and saw her shaking her head. He noticed her eyes were glowing and a tug at her lips. Inuyasha smirked at her and turned back around.

To Be Continued

* * *

YAY! I finale finished this chapter. YAY ME! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, please review for me. Oh, and for you people that are confused about everyone's character personality 

**Inuyasha Takahashi: 18 years old, senior at Shikon No Tama High _(Full name), _Mr. Popular. A player, athletic. Rivals with Kouga, Has his eyes on Kagome. Best friends with Miroku. Half-demon and son of InuTaisho Takahashi. **

**Miroku Houshi: 18 years old, senior at Shikon No Tama High. Third most popular guy. Dating Sango Tijiya. Pervert. Supposedly a Monk. **

**Sango Tijiya: 17 years old, Senior at Shikon No Tama High. Third most popular, dating Miroku Houshi. Best friends with Kagome. Long line of demon slayer. Oh, and hates Kikyo's guts. **

**Kagome Higurashi: 17 years old, Senior at Shikon No Tama High. Miss. Popular. Silent to everyone except her friends. _(She is not a mute) _Best friends with Sango. Rival with Kikyo. Miko but doesn't know. **

**Kouga Wolf: 18 Years of age. Senior. Now is the second most popular. Rivals with Inuyasha. Wolf demon. **

**Kikyo Himoto: 18 years of age. Senior. Second most popular. Queen of Sluts. Rival with Kagome. Miko. **

**And many more characters to come. **

I need at least 3-5 more reviews to post the next chapter. please reveiw.

Please and thank you.

From,

Alex-Inu


	4. A Great Day

_Well, usually, I don't update until like 3 to 4 days later, but since I got some many review it made me happy, and when I am happy I update quicker. Please R&R. please and thank you._

_Oh and for those people who think I don't like Kouga, because of the way I was treating him, I really do like him. How can you not like some one has hot as him. You will see in this chapter, It will show that I don't hate Kouga._

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**_

_Anyways, on with the story. _

* * *

Name of Story: Silent Popularity _(Please don't flame the title was the only nice name I could think of that wasn't token)_

Rated: M

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter Four: The Break Up/ Invitation

_**(Attention everyone: This story will be short. There will only be 15-20 chapters. Maybe less. Oh I forgot to mention that, everyone is their regular self, you know, Inuyasha half demon, Kouga a demon, and so on)

* * *

**_

A few weeks had passed since the fight between Kouga and Inuyasha. After they had left the gym, they went straight to the office, and got suspended for three day and four days of after school detention.

About a few days after the fight, a new girl…err…Female demon came to Tama High. Her name was Ayame Suzuki. _(A/N: Couldn't think of a better last name) _She had long brown hair that reached pass her shoulder, but it was usually wore in two ponytails. She also had forest green eyes.

When Sango, Ayame, and Kagome first meet each other hit it off quick. When Ayame first came to Tama High, she accidentally bumped into Kagome. Everyone was looking at her like she had just shot the president. Ayame was kind of scared, she could tell that she was a popular, by the way everyone was staring at her.

Then, Kagome and Sango helped Ayame and Sango offered to show her around. Ayame was surprised. She thought that Kagome was going to yell at her and probably hit her, like other popular people do.

After that day, Ayame became one of the popular people and a Sango's and Kagome's friend.

_Present Day _

Kagome climbed into her car and drove off to pick up Sango's and Ayame's house. After she picked the both of them up, she arrived at school ten minutes later. They got out the car and slowly entered the school building.

When they entered the school, the first thing Ayame noticed was a tall sexy wolf demon, that Ayame had a huge crush on. Sango turned to Ayame and saw that she was staring at someone. Sango followed Ayame's stared and was caught staring at Kouga. Sango smirked and her thoughts went back to when Ayame had first meet Kouga.

* * *

**Flash Back **

_It was the second day of school, for Ayame. Sango and Ayame had just got out of one of their class, that was without Kagome. They were walking around to find Kagome. _

_Sango and Ayame were walking down the halls and Ayame wasn't watching were she was going and bumped into someone. _

"_I'm so sorry" Ayame said and then looked up and saw him. Ayame was breathless, he was a wolf demon, just like her, and he was hot. _

"_Hey, it's okay. I haven't seen you around before, are you new" Kouga said taking a liking in her. 'Damn she is hot' Kouga thought while checking her out. _

"_yeah, I just transfer here, yesterday" Ayame said and blushed when she notice him checking her out._

"_Oh, Well, I'm Kouga Wolf. And You?" Kouga said. _

"_Ayame Suzuki" Ayame introduce herself. _

"_So you are a wolf demon, and a beautiful one I might say" Kouga flirted. Sango watched the two of them and smirked. 'They would make a perfect couple' Sango thought and smiled. _

_Ayame blushed "Tha-…" Ayame was interrupted when someone screamed and wrapped their arms around Kouga's waist. _

"_Kougie!" Kikyo yelled and smirked when she saw the sadness in Ayame's eyes. 'Serves her right, how does these new girl think she is, flirting with my man' Kikyo thought. (What a bitch) _

_Kouga groaned and pulled her arms off of him. 'Now she wants to act like she is my girlfriend'. Ayame stared at them and signed. Everyone time she meet a hot guy, he was already token. _

"_I think we should be going" Ayame said and walked away with Sango following right beside her. _

_Kouga stared at her as she walked away. Kouga glared down at Kikyo and then walked away. _

"_Man, he was so damn hot, but that whore had to take him" Ayame said. Sango just giggle and kept walking. _

_About 5 minutes later, they found Kagome with Inuyasha in study hall. _

**End Of Flash Back

* * *

**

Kouga turned towards Ayame and smiled at her. Ayame just signed and they continued walking to there locker. She wanted to walked over there and give him a kiss that he would always remember, but she couldn't. he was going out with someone and she could never do that to someone, even if they are a real bitch.

Another five minutes passed and Kagome, Sango, and Ayame walked into their homeroom class and took a seat.

Kagome turned over to Inuyasha was sitting behind her. Inuyasha gave her a sexy smile and Kagome blushed a light shade of pink. Kagome glared at him and then turned around to her friends and listen to them talk.

"Hey Ayame, I saw the way you were staring at him, you must really like him" Sango said.

"Yeah, but I could never have a chance with Kouga, and plus he has a girlfriends-.." Ayame said but was cut off when Sango said,

"-That hasn't kissed him since that first got together" Sango said.

"Well, they are still together, and I could never betrayed a girl like that, even if she is a bitch" Ayame said.

Sango signed and changed the subject.

**Lunch **

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Ayame walked in the lunch room and sat down at their usually table. Everyone was sitting eating and talking. Everything was calm. Then the lunch room door slammed opened and in walked Kouga and Kikyo yelling at each other. Everyone's attention was on them.

"Look I told you it's over!" Kouga yelled.

"What you can't break up with me!" Kikyo yelled back.

"Why the hell not!" Kouga yelled again.

"Cause you cant!" Kikyo yelled.

"Look I don't like you, I have my eyes on someone else, Okay. I'm tried of being around you whores, okay. I'm done with you get it through your ugly head!" Kouga yelled.

"Whatever, I was getting tired of you anyway" Kikyo yelled and then walked out the lunch room. Kouga gave a sign of relief. Kouga turned around and saw Ayame sitting down.

**Back with the Gang **

After Kikyo had walked out the lunch room, everyone went back to their business. Ayame looked up and saw Kouga walking toward their table and began to panic.

"Sango, Kagome! Kouga, He's coming towards the table" Ayame yelled as low as she could.

"Relax, Just act cool" Sango said.

Kouga walked up to the table and stopped by Ayame and said "Hey Ayame, I'm sorry for the way Kikyo was acting every time we were together"

"It's okay" Ayame said.

"Well, I guess I should leave" Kouga said.

Kagome leaned over and whispered something to Sango. Sango grabbed Kouga's hand before he could leave and said, "Um, Kagome said that you should stay and hang out with us."

Inuyasha growled but stopped when Kagome kicked him.

Kouga nodded and sat down next to Ayame.

Lunch passed and Kouga had a great time hanging out with the gang. They treated him like he was their friend and he really had a great time with Ayame.

* * *

**After School **

The gang _(Kouga is in it now) _walked out the school and walked over to their cars, which were close to each other. Everyone was about to get in their cars and leave but was stopped when they heard Kagome say something.

"Um, Hey everyone. I thought about it and final decided that you guys should come over to my house since no body has ever seen it" Kagome said low but high enough to here her.

Everyone was shocked, Sango was really shocked. Kagome had opened up so much since Inuyasha had came.

Everyone said sure and then got in their rides and followed Kagome to her house.

After about ten to twenty minutes of driving they finally reached Kagome house. Everyone got out of their rides and gasped when they saw her house.

"It's beautiful" Ayame said.

"I can believe you hide this from me for so long" Sango said.

"Well, can we go in cause I am getting kind of hot out here" Inuyasha said.

"Sure" Kagome said low.

**To Be Continue

* * *

**

_Well I did it. I finally added Ayame into the story and broke Kouga and Kikyo up. I hate having them together._

_Well if you want to see what's going to happen in Kagome's house, all you have to do is review and I will update as soon as I can._

_**I need at least 3- 6 reviews to continue. Please review. Please and thank you.**_

_Oh and I have a new story that will be coming out when ever i finish this story and you have to read it. It is kind of sad and then it is romantic too._

_From,_

_Alex-Inu_


	5. Secerts Revealed

**I finally finished this chapter, it would of have been posted earlier but my computer was acting stupid. Well i hope that you like it. R&R. PLease and thank you**

-----------------------------------

Title: Silent Popularity _(I still do feel like it is the right name for this story, but if the readers like it then so do I) _

Author: Alex-Inu

Rated M

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed

_**(Attention everyone: This story will be short. There will only be 15-20 chapters. Maybe less. Also, everyone is their regular self, you know, Inuyasha half demon, Kouga a demon, and so on)**_

-----------------------------------

_: Last Time: _

_After about ten to twenty minutes of driving they finally reached Kagome house. Everyone got out of their rides and gasped when they saw her house. _

"_It's beautiful" Ayame said. _

"_I can believe you hide this from me for so long" Sango said. _

"_Well, can we go in cause I am getting kind of hot out here" Inuyasha said. _

"_Sure" Kagome said low._

_: Now: _

Kagome started walking towards her front door, with her friends following behind her. When they entered Kagome's house, the first thing they did was look around.

After an hour of looking around, the gang was in the kitchen, getting some refreshments, the one thing that was in everyone's mind was: _(Except Kagome) _

'Kagome's living large' 

About five to ten minutes pass and Kagome was leading everyone to her room. Kagome opened the door to her room and everyone grasped. It was beautiful. Her room was very big and had mainly the colors of sky blue and white. She had white fluffy carpet that covers the floor.

Her ceiling was painted white and the rest of the walls were sky blue.

A big king size bed was in the middle of the room, it had four poles that were painted white, just like her other furniture and the sheets where sky blue. And next to the bed were about four guitars, which were black, red, blue, and white.

Everyone was silent, and just gazing around. Then Miroku broke the silent by saying,

"WOW, I feel like I'm in heaven." Sango hit him on the back of his head. "What?" Miroku said while rubbing his head.

Sango sighed and Ayame shook her head, while Inuyasha and Kouga where laughing at Miroku. Kagome looked at them, 'I can't believe I am friends with them' Kagome thought.

"Oh, I have an idea, Let's play a game" Ayame said. Everyone turned to her. Sometimes they thought that Ayame was crazy.

"Sure, What the heck" Kouga said.

"So, what should we play?" Sango asked everyone.

"Truth Or Dare?" Ayame suggested.

"Strip Poker?" Miroku said grinning. Sango glared at him, since he was to far away to hit. Kagome shook her head and walked over to her bed and sat down on the floor.

"Let's just play Truth or Dare" Sango said and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Feh" Inuyasha went and sat down on the other side of Kagome.

Kouga shrugged and sat down.

"Damn, I wanted to play strip poker: Sango glares at him, scaring the shit out of him: But Truth or dare is cool" Miroku said and quickly sat down away from Sango, next to Inuyasha.

"YAY!" Ayame yelled and jumped down in between Sango and Kouga.

"Who's going first?" Sango asked.

"Me" Ayame said pointing at herself.

"But I wanted to go first. You can just go second" Kouga said joking.

"Look, you piece of shit, I want to go first, so that means I am going first. You got that?" Ayame said in the scariest voice ever.

Kouga nodded, to scared to talk. _(Lol, You go Ayame!)_

"Okay! Miroku…Truth or Dare?" Ayame said.

"D..D..Dare" Miroku shuddered.

"Okay, Close your eyes and the first person you touch, you have to grope their ass" Ayame said grinning.

"What The Hell, are you trying to encourage him to grope more" Sango said. Ayame shook her head and winked at her.

Miroku grinned and closed his eyes. He moved his hand around and felt some thing smooth. Miroku grinned, thinking he was touching a girl's chest.

Miroku opened his eyes and his eyes started twitching when he saw who he was touching.

"OH, Hell No!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango and Ayame were giggling and Kouga and Kagome were smirking. Miroku eyes went big. "Shit" Miroku cursed.

"Is our holy monk cursing?" Sango said while giggling.

"You know you have to do it" Ayame said, also giggling.

Miroku slowly, moved his over to Inuyasha ass. Sango started laughing and said; "I never thought I would see the day, where Miroku was scared to grope someone"

Ayame started laughing at him and then started getting annoyed with him. "Look, Miroku you have five fucking seconds to grope his damn ass or I will make you grape his balls" Ayame said and giggled when he saw Miroku's face.

Miroku groped Inuyasha's ass and started whipping his hand on his pants, yelling; 'Uh.. Disgusting"

"Oh god, I feel so damn gay" Inuyasha said making everyone in the room laughing, well Kagome smirked but you could see that she wanted to laugh.

"Okay, Miroku it's you turn" Ayame told him.

"Kouga, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Dare"

"I want you to kiss Ayame's ass" Miroku said smirking.

Ayame blinked. Kouga glared at Miroku and mumble "ass"

"hey, at least I'm not kissing people's ass" Miroku replied.

Ayame, while blushing, bent over. Kouga leaned over and pecked her ass. Ayame turned as red as a tomato.

"Wasn't that just beautiful?" Miroku said whipping a fake tear a way. Everyone burst out laughing, except Kouga, Ayame, and Kagome.

"Jack ass" Ayame mumbled.

"Sango, Truth or Dare" Kouga said.

"Dare" a still giggling Sango replied.

Kouga smirked and said "Well, Sango, why don't you make me laugh and go feel Miroku up"

Sango stopped laughing and glared at Kouga. Sango turned to her boyfriend who was grinning.

Sango groaned and crawled over to Miroku. Miroku had one of his most biggest grins planted on his face.

About five minutes later, Sango was sitting back in her spot, blushing. Miroku was staring at Sango with a goofy grin on his face, to him he had just died and went to heaven.

""Inuyasha, Truth Or Dare?" Sango asked.

"Dare" Inuyasha said while smirking.

"Okay, Inuyasha I dare you to give Kagome a seven minutes make out with her on your lap." Sango said. Ayame and Sango winked at Kagome and then started giggling.

Kagome glared back at them which only made them laugh more. She turned to Inuyasha who was licking his lips at here. Kagome sighed, know she really wonder why she was friends with them.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and sat her down on his lap. Kagome started to blush, and turned to face Inuyasha, to hide it. Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome'sear, and Kaogme could feel his hot breathe on her ear. " Don't be scared, I'm very gentle" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Inuyasha smirked when her blush darken.

Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips in to a hot passionate kiss. Kagome could feel her self melting away. She had never felt this way, not even with….never mind.

Ten more minutes passed and Inuyasha pulled back. Kagome was slightly panting and staring into his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes. Kagome climbed out of Inuyasha's lap and sat back down beside side him.

"Kags, pick…truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome stared at him, wishing she could red his mind, so that she would know what Inuyasha was planning. Kagome sighed and picked;

"Truth"

"Aww, Just had to pick truth, didn't you?" Inuyasha said playfully which made Kagome smile. "So, Kagome, What…:Sighs: What happened in you past? And don't lie" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's bangs covered her eyes and her face went emotionless.

"WH-"Sango almost yelled but was stopped when Miroku put his hand over her mouth. "Shh, this is something that Inuyasha has to do" Miroku whispered in her ear. Sango sighed and decided to just watch.

"I can't" Kagome whispered. Kagome looked p at Inuyasha with sad eyes.

"We're you friends, okay, and nothing well change, we won't hate you afterwards" Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed and whispered an "Okay"

'Promise me one thing Inuyasha. Promise me you won't pity me afterwards" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Promise" Inuyasha whispered.

Well, I had jut turned thirteen. I had just got out of school. Sango and I were walking home, and I wasn't watching were I was going and bumped into this guy. I fell flat on my ass. He helped me up and then we started talking, his name was Naraku. Sango remembers. So it started getting late:

_Flash Back _

"_Well, Naraku, um...I think we should be going home no. See you later" Kagome said as she pulled Sango down the side walk. _

_Since Sango's house was before Kagome, Sango went home first, leaving Kagome to walk by herself. Kagome finally reached her house, more like mansion. Kagome walked into the mansion and was greeted by her father. _

_Her father, Akira Higurashi, was one of the wealthiest men in Tokyo. He owned the hottest music studio and some of the clubs in Tokyo. _

_Akira walked up to her and gave her a bear hug. "Hey princess" Akira said as he let her go. _

"_Hey daddy" Kagome said smiling at him. _

"_Kagome, your home" Kagome's mother, Kiya Higurashi said with a hint of disappointment. Kiya was also a wealthy person in Tokyo. She was a great doctor that worked in Tokyo hospital. _

"_Hello mom" Kagome said smiling at her. Kiya and Kagome didn't have the best relationship. Kiya would sometimes show hatred toward Kagome, which always broke Kagome's heart. _

_Kagome's four years old brother, Souta walked in the room, yelling; _

"_KAGGIE!" _

_Kagome picked Souta up and gave him a huge. Souta leaned backwards a little so that he could see her face. Souta smiled at her and said; "Guess wha?" _

"_What?" Kagome said. _

"_Mommy, got me a new toy, for being good in skool" Souta said. _

"_That's great, Souta. I bet if you keep being good, then you could a lot more" Kagome said. _

_Souta put up ten fingers and said; "This many?" "More" "Cool" _

_Kagome put Souta down and excused her self from the room. _

_A few weeks passed and Kagome meet up with Naraku every day after school. Kagome found out that Naraku was going to her school and they would hang out at lunch. Kagome and Naraku had finally hooked up and they were the cutest couple in school. _(That was hard for me to write. I can't believe I just wrote that)

_One day Sango, Kagome, and Naraku were walking down the halls and Kikyo bumped into Kagome. _(This chapter is also going to explain why they hated each other)

"_Omg, I'm so sorry, Kikyo" Kagome said trying to help Kikyo up. _

"_No, don't fucking touch me" Kikyo said and got up by herself. _

"_What the hell is your problem/" Kagome said getting made cause Kikyo had just cursed her out, when she was helping her. _

"_You are, thinking you are better than everyone, just because you have a fucking boyfriend" Kikyo said. _

"_What I don't act like that. Why the hell are you even saying shit like that to me, I never did anything to you." Kagome said. _

"_Whatever." Kikyo said and walked away. _

"_Damn it, see if I ever help her again, that fucking bitch." Kagome said. _

"_Kags, calm the fuck down." Sango said. _

_Kagome calmed down and they went back to what they were doing. _

_A few months passed and it was getting close to Valentine's Day. Kagome and Sango were walking down the hall towards the janitor's closet. The opened the door and gasped. _

_Tears trailed down Kagome's cheeks, She couldn't believe this, her boyfriends was fucking the brains out of Kikyo. _

_Kagome then turned her sadness into anger and started yelling, which caught everyone's attention. _

"_You Bitch! I can't believe you; I thought you were my friend. You are thirteen years old and already fucking boys. You know what you are; you are a whore, who sleeps with other girl's boyfriends. I hate you; I hope you burn in hell." _

_Kikyo was embarrassed; she had just been called a whore by Miss. Popular. And almost everyone in that school was looking at her and she was naked with a half naked guy in front of her. _

"_I bet you just used me. You used me to get popular, didn't you? I can't believe I actually fell in love with you. You are a fucking man-whore. How low could the both of you get? You both fucked each other in the school." Kagome yelled and then walked away with Sango right by her side. _

_Months passed and Naraku tried to get back with her, but Kagome refused and Naraku threaten her saying "You will regret refusing me." Kagome and Kikyo were now rivals and at each others throat every day. _

_Today was graduation day. Every 8th grader and their family were in the gym sitting down. Kagome was sitting down playing with Souta. She was depressed; her mother said she couldn't make her graduation. She really wanted her to be here. _

_An hour passed and Kagome, her brother, and father were walking to their limo. They had just gotten back from saying bye to all of Kagome's friends. They got in the limo and saw Kiya sitting down smiling at them. _

_Kagome didn't even look at Kiya. She didn't have the heart to. Her mother had just missed her graduation, on purpose. _

"_Congratulation, Kagome" Kiya said. Kagome didn't even look at her mother. Kiya felt a little guilty. Kagome was looking out the window trying to ignore everyone. _

_Kagome walked in her bed room and took off her dress and put on her pjs. Kagome lay down on her bed and looked out her window. She felt something bad was going to happen. _

_Then the lights went off, she heard her father yelling and Souta crying from fear. Kagome got up and walked out her room to go find her family. Then Kagome was kidnapped and screamed. She heard her father yell and then her mother and then she blacked out. _

_Kagome eyes began to open and looked up and screamed. Her father was lying on a table; he was tied up and looked like he was unconscious. Kagome tried to get up but was chained to the wall._

_Kagome started to cry and yelling "DADDY, DADDY." After screaming for about ten minutes she gave up._

"_I was wonder when you were going to shut up" Kagome heard and then heard foot steps. She knew that voice. _

"_Naraku" Kagome said. _

'_Yes, babe" Naraku said as he came into the light. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked. _

" _I wanted you, but you refused, and you left me heart broken. So I thought, why don't I break your heart too, by killing the one person you love the most, Your father." Naraku said. _

"_Are you out of your mind? You will go to jail, for life." Kagome said. _

"_Well, at least you will be heart broken" Naraku said. _

"_Don't kill him, you can't kill him. He is the only person that cares for me, with out him I will die. You can't kill him" Kagome said and started crying even harder. _

"_Sorry, baby. I begged you but you still refuse and now he will die" Naraku said. _

_Naraku stabbed Akira in the heart and then pulled a gun out. _

"_K…Kagome" Akira whispered. _

"_Daddy" Kagome said crying. _

"_I love you, princess, forever and always. Remember that, Kaggie" Akira whispered and then _

_BAMB _

_Naraku shot him and ended his life. _

_Kagome started crying even harder then she had ever. And then she started having flash back. _

_-----------------------------_

_**Flash back #1 **_

"_I got you daddy" A four year old Kagome said as she jumped on her fathers back. _

"_Wow, your getting faster and heavier" Akira said joking. _

"_Daddy am I really getting fat" Kagome said as tears trailed down her cheeks. _

"_No, princess, why are you crying?" Akira said as he embraced her. _

"_Some of my friends were saying that if you get fat then you mommies and daddies won't like you any more." Kagome said. _

"_Oh, that's not true. Even if you got fatter, I will still love you. Always and forever" Akira said. _

"_Always and Forever" Kagome whispered. _

_Akira smiled at her. _

-----------------------------

**_Flash back #2 _**

_5 year old Kagome and Akira were sitting down watching a movie. Kagome was getting bored and was falling asleep. Akira smiled and grabbed a pillow and hit her in the face with it. _

_Kagome jumped up and started looking around, and saw her father laughing at her. Kagome grabbed a pillow and hit him back in the face with it. _

"_PILLOW FIGHT!" Kagome yelled. _

_After an hour of fighting with the pillows Kagome and Akira were lying on floor laughing at each other. _

"_Daddy?" _

"_Yeah" _

"_Guess what?" _

"_What" _

"_I love you" Kagome said. _

_Akira hugged her and said "I love you too" _

_----------------------------------------_

_**Flash back #3 **_

_7 year old Kagome was sleeping her room. She was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning. Then she started screaming. Akira ran in her room. _

"_Kagome, Wake Up" Akira said gently shaking her. _

_Kagome woke up and hugged Akira around the waist and started crying. _

"_It's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream" Akira said while rubbing her back. _

"_But I looks real, Daddy. A m…man took you away from me and said that you didn't love me no more." Kagome said. _

_Akira tighten his arms around her and said; "Kagome, no will every take me away from you. You know why, because I love you, forever and always. Remember that." _

"_Forever and Always" Kagome said and slowly drift to sleep again. _

_**End Of Flash Backs **_

------------------------------

_Kagome started to cry and then she whispered "Forever and Always, daddy" _

_Then the police broke threw the doors and arrested Naraku. A police man unchained Kagome. Kagome ran over to her father's lifeless body and started crying again. It was her fault. Kagome's mother came over to her trying to help her and Kagome jerked away. _

"_Don't touch me, don't you fucking touch me. Why do you even care? You have never cared about me; you have never given a shit about me, why now." Kagome yelled. _

_Kiya stepped back and was really feeling guilty. "Kagome-…" _

"_No I hate you. I fucking hate you" Kagome said and ran out the building. _

_End OF Flash Back _

"..-After that I stayed with my grandmother and then I moved into this house, last year. I promised that I would never fall in love again, because you always end up getting hurt in the end" Kagome said and then started crying. Inuyasha pulled her onto her lap and started rubbing her back.

Sango had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Kagome had gone through that all by her self. She felt guilty, she was Kagome's best friends and she let her go through this all a lone.

"I think it would be best if we get going" Miroku said as he got up. Everyone left the house except Kagome and Inuyasha. They were still in the same spot as they were when the others were here.

"Kagome its okay" Inuyasha said.

"No it's not. My father is died because of my fucking ex-boyfriends." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you have to let that go. Your father would never have wanted to have you acting like this. He would have wanted to live your live like nothing ever happened." Inuyasha said.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? He has been gone ever since I was thirteen." Kagome said.

"Let me help you, Kagome. That's what I am here for. I really care for you." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" Kagome said and then drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha land her down on her bed and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha walked over the door and stopped to turn the lights off. Inuyasha took one last look at her.

'_Maybe Even Love you'_ Inuyasha thought and then turned the lights off and walked away.

**TBC**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, i finished it, so far this is my longest chapter and i hope that i can have more. **

**I need 3-6 more reviews to update. **

**Please and thank you. **

**From, **

**Alex-Inu **


	6. I I Love Her

**I am so happy, i finally got to update. Sorry for taking so long to update but i had a lot to do this weeks. So hope you enjoy this cchapter. R&R, please and thank you.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and for t he people who read.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Silent Popularity _(I still do feel like it is the right name for this story, but if the readers like it then so do I) _

Author: Alex-Inu

Rated M

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter Six: I…I love her

_**(Attention everyone: This story will be short. There will only be 15-20 chapters. Maybe less. Also, everyone is their regular self, you know, Inuyasha half demon, Kouga a demon, and so on) **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Last Time On Silent Popularity:_

"_Kagome, you have to let that go. Your father would never have wanted to have you acting like this. He would have wanted to live your live like nothing ever happened." Inuyasha said._

"_How the hell am I supposed to do that? He has been gone ever since I was thirteen." Kagome said._

"_Let me help you, Kagome. That's what I am here for. I really care for you." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her forehead._

"_Thank you, Inuyasha" Kagome said and then drifted off to sleep._

_Inuyasha land her down on her bed and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha walked over the door and stopped to turn the lights off. Inuyasha took one last look at her._

'_Maybe Even Love you' Inuyasha thought and then turned the lights off and walked away._

_:Now: _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning in Tokyo. Everything was silent, it was so peaceful. The sun was shining, and birds where singing and chirping. In the Big beautiful Takahashi mansion, a handsome teenager, was sleeping peacefully in his king size bed. Then;

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, NOW!" Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru yelled as he slammed the door open. Sesshoumaru was handsome, he looked just like Inuyasha. Just like him everyone wanted him even if he was married with a child.

"Fucking Bastard" Inuyasha mumbled as he slowly got up.

"What was that, little brother?" Sesshoumaru said smirking.

"Nothing" Inuyasha said.

"That's what I thought" Sesshoumaru said.

"Will you get out!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru smirked and walked out the room.

Inuyasha walked to the bathroom, mumbling something a bout Sesshoumaru.

About twenty minutes later Inuyasha walked down stair, wearing some black baggy jeans and a blue/white/black striped shirt, with some black and blue Jordan.

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by his mother, Izayoi, and his father, InuTaisho. Inuyasha sat down at the table and a maid placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha" Izayoi said.

"Good morning, son" InuTaisho said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Morning, mom, dad" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, good morning, little brother" Sesshoumaru said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hi, Uncle Yasha" a 3 year old girl said as she walked inside the kitchen with her mother, by her side.

"Good morning everyone" Rin said and placed her four years old daughter in a chair. Rin Takahashi was the wife of Sesshoumaru. She was 26 years old and lived in the Takahashi Mansion. Sesshoumaru and Rin have been married for 5 years and during those years they conceived a beautiful daughter named Seiya Takahashi.

Seiya has long silver hair that reached below her shoulders just like her mother, and big brown eyes. She is very cheer, just like her mother, but when she gets mad she is a cold-heart towards everyone, just like her father.

"Good morning, Granny, Granddaddy" Seiya said and smiled at them.

Izayoi smiled back and replied with a "Good morning, Seiya, Rin"

"Morning, baby girl" InuTaisho said.

"Well, I have school today, so I think I should be going" Inuyasha said while standing up.

"Inuyasha, it almost seems as if you want to go to school, usually we have to throw you out the door with your things" Sesshoumaru said and smirked, already knowing.

"There's no reason, Big brother." Inuyasha said and ran out the kitchen.

Inuyasha walked out the door and hoped in his car and drove off to school.

About ten to twenty minutes late, Inuyasha arrived at the school and parked his car. Inuyasha got out his car and walked into the building. Inuyasha walked towards his locker and when he got there, Miroku and Sango were standing next to his lockers, waiting for him.

"What do you guys want?" Inuyasha said as he put in the code for his locker.

"Well, Kagome hasn't arrived at school yet, and we thought that Kagome would be with you, so we waited for you at your locker" Sango said.

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku and Sango's face and said, "Man, you cant even pretend that you guys were waiting at my locker for me"

"But we were" Miroku said.

_Ring Ring _

"Whatever, I have a class to go to and I cant be late again." Inuyasha said and walked off towards his class, with Miroku and Sango following behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang now were sitting in Their English class, and Kagome still hasn't showed up. This was the only class were the whole gang was together.

Inuyasha was sitting down near the door with Miroku right next to him, who was sitting next to Kouga, who was sitting behind Ayame, who was sitting next Sango, who had a empty seat next to her.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" The teacher said, who was taking role.

"Here"

"Were the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha said angrily because he was missing her.

"Miroku Houshi?"

"Here"

"Well, obviously Kagome isn't here because if she was, you would be all over here" Miroku said, which in return got hit on the head.

"Sango Tijiya?"

"Here"

"Will you two idiots shut up, Kagome probably had a lot on her mind and decided to stay home" Sango said.

"Ayame Suzuki?"

"Here"

"Yeah, Kagome did just tell us something very important about her past that she problem didn't want to share" Ayame said.

"Kouga Wolf?"

"Yeah"

"Are you here?" The teacher said joking.

"Well, you do see me, so obviously I am here" Kouga said which made Ayame and Sango to laugh.

"Whatever, Ayame" Inuyasha said.

"Dude, just relax, Kagome isn't dead, she just at home, probably chilling. Something you need to do" Kouga said.

"Feh"

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Kagome Higurashi? Is she here?" The teacher said as she looked around.

"I guess she is absent"-Teacher

Then the door opened and a panting Kagome was standing in the door way. Kagome slowly walked in the room and said; "No, I'm here, just late."

Gasped was heard around the room.

"Nice to see that you are here, Miss. Kagome" the teacher said. Kagome smiled at her and walked to her seat next to Sango.

"Today, we will be reading poems, because for homework, you will be writing a poem about how you feel" the teacher said.

"Why were you late?" Sango said.

"I had a lot on my mind and I had to sort it out" Kagome said.

"Omg, your talking" Ayame said happily.

"Ayame. I've been talking my whole life, it's nothing new" Kagome said and Sango started laughing.

"No, it's just….you…" Ayame signed "Never mind" Ayame said.

"Well, Miss. Kagome, it's look like you had a fun time talking to your friends, now can you please read one of the poems" the teacher said.

Kagome looked up at her and said, "Just because I started talking again doesn't mean that, I am going to read out loud"

Sango smiled at Kagome. This was the Kagome she once knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was now sitting down in the lunch room eating and talking.

"Hey, Kagome, what made you start talking again" Miroku asked.

"Well, it was Inuyasha, He said something to me that changed me" Kagome said and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Pay up, Miroku. I told you, that Inuyasha was the one" Sango said while putting her hand in front of him.

"Dammit" Miroku said as he handed her the money.

"Omg, Omg. I cant believe I just looked that way" Ayame said and everyone turned to her_. (At the table)_

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo, she bent over and I turned over to her and saw her thong. And it was see-through" Ayame cried. Everyone was turned towards Kikyo.

"Eww…I can't believe I was friends with that whore" Kagome said and turned around.

"Omg, She's coming, and I'm getting images. Make them stop. Eww…that ones was nasty" Ayame cried again.

Kikyo stopped in front of their table, with her followers behind her. Kikyo licked her lips at Inuyasha.

"Well, well, well. It so amazing that you can actually talk, Kagome" Kikyo said.

"What do you want?" Kagome said.

"I just wanted to talk to my Yashie-Baby" Kikyo said and smiled at Inuyasha.

"You need to leave, He doesn't want to talk to you" Kagome said.

"He didn't say that" Kikyo said.

Kagome stood up and was now in her face and said "Like I told you, you need to leave"

"Look you slut, you need to get out of my face cause I want to talk to Inuyasha!" Kikyo said.

Kagome didn't say anything, all she did was point towards their table. Kikyo glared at her and then walked away after saying "This isn't over".

Kagome sighed and sat back down.

"That whore" Kagome said.

_Ring Ring _

"Let's go" Inuyasha said and got up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After School**

Kagome walked out side of the school buliding and saw Inuyasha leaning on his car, waiting for her. Kagome walked over to her car which was right next to his.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled, he was happy that Kagome was talking again.

"I wanted to invite you over my house. Maybe we could work on those poems together." Inuyasha suggest.

"Sure" Kagome said and walked over to the drivers seat and got in.

"Follow me" Inuyasha said as he climbed in side his car.

After driving for ten minutes, they reached Takahashi Mansion. Kagome parked her car and got out her car. She looked around the front yard and smiled, she wished she had a lovely house like this.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the house and was greeted with yelling.

"UNCLE YASHA IS HOME!" Seiya yelled as she ran in the room.

Inuyasha smiled at her and said "Yep, And guess what I brought a friend with me"

"Who?" Seiya said.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi, there she is" Inuyasha said as he pointed at Kagome.

"Hello, what is you name?" Kagome asked as she bent down so that she was Seiya's height.

"My name is Seiya Takahashi. I am 3 years old." Seiya said proudly.

"Wow you are big girl" Kagome said. She loved kids.

"hello Inuyasha and who is this" InuTaisho said as he walked in the room with Izayoi.

"Hey dad. This is Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said.

"Akira and Kiya Higurashi's daughter?" InuTaisho said but he didn't see Inuyasha shaking his head.

Kagome's face went pale, Kagome's bangs covered her eyes and she said "Excuse me, I have to go to the rest room"

"Seiya, please show Kagome the way" Izayoi said. Seiya and Kagome walked out the room.

"Dad, I told you not to say that. You know that her father died, why would you even bring that up" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Dear, he didn't know" Izayoi said.

"Feh, I have an assignment to complete" Inuyasha said as he walked out the room.

Inuyasha walked into his room and found Kagome sitting down on his bed, she was staring at her necklace. I was a round light purplish pink, with a silver chain.

"Guess who gave me this necklace?" Kagome said with out looking at him.

"I don't know, you tell me" Inuyasha said.

"My father. It was a father and daughter day, and we went to the mall, and just hung out. We were walking towards the exit when I saw this necklace, it was so beautiful, how it sparkled in the light. I had to get it, when he bought it, I felt like I was whole, I felt so pure and I was always happy, it was as if it was apart of me. That was until Naraku and Kikyo problem happened." Kagome said and then she looked up at him.

"When I started going out with Naraku it started changing colors, like it was tainted. Then when you came, it slowly started to change back to its regular color." Kagome said.

"Lets get to work" Inuyasha said as he laid down on his bed.

"What should I write about?" Kagome wondered.

"how do you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"What?"

"She said right about how you feel. So I'm asking. How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm not feeling anything" Kagome said.

"Well, give me a dream. What do you dream about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm…I usually dream about my father and how it used to be before…he d..died" Kagome replied.

"Well, we have a topic, write about you dream, and how you feel when you are dreaming" Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Okay, how do you feel, Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"I don't know. I cant feel anything" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome punch him hard in the arm and asked "Do you feel that?"

"Hell yeah, bitch" Inuyasha said as he rubbed his arm.

"What do you want in your dreams? It worked for me, so it should work for you" Kagome said.

"Well, In my dreams, I am holding my love in my dreams. I'm pleasing and I'm teasing her. I'm laying her down on my bed and I show her my love." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just stared into his eyes, those beautiful amber eyes of his. He felt like he was dreaming all those things with her. Inuyasha was also staring in her eyes and slowly he leaned in, closer to her lips.

Kagome didn't know what she was doing either, she felt as if she need to kiss him. Slowly Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips with his. It felt so good, her lips were so soft, it was like he was kissing a rose pedal.

Then the door open and there stood Sesshoumaru was smirking. Kagome finally got control of her self and pulled back. She quickly got off the bed and stood up.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha and then to Sesshoumaru. Kagome grabbed her stuff.

"I think I should be going, Inuyasha" Kagome said and quickly walked out the room.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru and yelled; "What the fuck was that?"

"You do know that I have a child that is living here, I don't want here to have such a bad languages" Sesshoumaru said.

"That doesn't matter. You just love messing with me" Inuyasha said.

"She's just a girl, Inuyasha"

"No she isn't. She's different from the others" Inuyasha said lowly.

"How is she different form the rest?"

"I don't know, she's just…different. I cant explain it." Inuyasha said and sighed.

"How can you not explain it. It's probably just lust" Sesshoumaru said.

"NO it's not. It's more than that." Inuyasha took a deep breathe "I…Ilove her"

Sesshoumaru stared at his younger brother. "I have to go" Sesshoumaru said and walked out the door.

Inuyasha laid down his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"_I…love her" _Inuyasha whispered in to the dark before falling in to a peaceful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I finally finished chapter 6 and i am so happy. Well, i hope you like it, please review.**

**I need 3-6 more reviews to update.**

**Please and thank you**

**Alex-Inu**


	7. Very Sorry

Hello Everyone,

This is Alexandria here, and i am very sorry for having everyone waiting for an update. I was on punishment because i was out late with my friends on a school night and got home around 12:00 at night and i tried to sneek in but my dad caught me. Anyways, it will be a while until i update, because i started school and i have a lot of home work, too many projects, and also i am having a writers block.

I am very sorry, I wish i could update very soon but i can only be on the computer for an hour and thirty minutes. Please forgive me.

Oh i probably will be able to update September 2, 2006. I am very sorry for the wait but i cant write a chapter and do homework in one hour.

SORRY.

From,

Alex-Inu


	8. Expressing My Feelings

**I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I am very sorry. Anyways, i finally got off of punishment and now i can get on longer. I hope that you like this chapter. R&R And a million thank yous to all the people that review or even read this story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and i do not own the poetry in this chapter, it is not mines. **

**And now what you've all been waiting for, THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF SILENT POPULARITY. YAY!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Silent Popularity _(I still do feel like it is the right name for this story, but if the readers like it then so do I) _

Author: Alex-Inu

Rated M

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter Seven: Expressing My Feelings Through Words

_**(Attention everyone: This story will be short. There will only be 15-20 chapters. Maybe less. Also, everyone is their regular self, you know, Inuyasha half demon, Kouga a demon, and so on)**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Last Time On Silent Popularity:_

"_I don't know, she's just…different. I cant explain it." Inuyasha said and sighed._

"_How can you not explain it. It's probably just lust" Sesshoumaru said._

"_NO it's not. It's more than that." Inuyasha took a deep breathe "I…Ilove her"_

_Sesshoumaru stared at his younger brother. "I have to go" Sesshoumaru said and walked out the door._

_Inuyasha laid down his bed and stared at the ceiling._

"_I…love her" Inuyasha whispered in to the dark before falling in to a peaceful._

_: Now On Silent Popularity:_

"He is so hot, and do you know how hot it would look if me and him were together?" Ayame said as climbed into the back seat of Kagome's seat.

"How many times are you going to say that, Ayame?" Kagome said while starting up her car.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? It wouldn't hurt you know." Sango said, looking g out the window.

"I'm the romantic type girl and it's not romantic when a girl asked out a boy, you know" Ayame said.

"Aya, waiting for him is like waiting for a donkey to talk" Sango said.

"Yeah, sometimes you just have to forget about everything and go for it" Kagome said.

"You need to start taking your own advice, Kags" Sango said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You know what she means, Kagome, don't act dumb" Ayame said, thanking god that they finally changed the subject.

"No I don't, Ayame, so can you just tell me" Kagome getting a little annoyed.

"Well, Duh, You like Inuyasha!" they yelled in unison.

"What!" Kagome yelled while trying to stay on the road.

"You heard us, you like Inuyasha" Sango said.

"I can believe you actually said that. I do not like him. We're just friends, nothing more" Kagome said.

"Then Why do you have Inuyasha all over you" Ayame said, which made Kagome blush.

"Well, I was over Inuyasha's house last night, for homework" Kagome said.

"It wouldn't be this strong if it happened last night. The only way it would be this strong is if you kiss him, had sex with him, or didn't take a shower last night" Ayame said and noticed the way Kagome blushed when she said kiss.

"We surely didn't have sex, and I did take a shower this morning" Kagome said.

"That means that you kissed" Ayame said.

"No" Kagome said, a little to quickly for Sango.

"OMFG. You Kissed him, didn't you? " Sango squealed. _(If you don't know what omfg means: Oh My Fucking God) _

Kagome just blushed, knowing it was useless to lie around Ayame. Ayame and Sango took this as a yes and started screaming.

"Did you guys do anything else!"

"Are you guys going out!"

"No, we are not going out. We just kissed, but it didn't last long because Inuyasha's brother walked in the room" Kagome said.

Then it went silent and Kagome would've thought the girls had jumped out the car, only if they didn't break out screaming again. Kagome sighed, _'I never thought that I would say this but, I cant wait to get to school and get away from these girls'_ Kagome thought.

**With The Guys **

"What happened after that, I bet you fucked her brains out, didn't you" Miroku said. Miroku was waiting out side the school building with Inuyasha and Kouga. They were waiting for the girls and so far it had been about ten minutes.

"You fucking lech, can you stop thinking negative for once." Inuyasha yelled.

"Whatever. So what happened?" Miroku asked.

"Well, we started kissing and then Sesshoumaru open the door and Kagome pulled away and ran out the house." Inuyasha said.

"Ouch, man. She ran out the house" Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

Then a Black Ford Fusion pulled up into the parking lot and Kagome climbed out the car and grabbed her stuff. Then Sango and Ayame got out the car, with their stuff in their hands. Kagome looked around and spotted the guys and ran over to them.

Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha and said;

"Please tell them to leave me alone" Kagome said wrapping her hands around his waist.

Then Sango and Ayame ran over to them and started laughing at how Kagome was hugging Inuyasha.

"See what I told you, you do-.." Ayame started but was stopped when Kagome covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shut up, Ayame" Kagome said. The guys looked at her weirdly and Sango just keep laughing.

_Ring Ring _

"Well, that was the bell, lets go before we are late" Kagome said as she grabbed Ayame's hand and pulled her into the school with the rest of the gang following behind.

**In English Class **_(I know I'm skipping again, but it was just so boring and it wasn't even important) _

"Thank you, that was beautiful" The teacher, Ms. Wells, said. They were reading their poems that they did for homework and so far almost half of the class had read theirs.

"Next, Mr. Houshi, please come up and read your poem" Ms. Wells said and took her seat.

Miroku got up and walked in front of the class room and began reading his poem. Miroku took a deep breathe and began.

"This goes out to my beautiful girlfriend, Sango. I love you babe" Miroku said and smiled when Sango blushed.

"_You're lying naked in my bed **  
**Arm and hand cover your head  
Hiding your eyes from the morning light  
You look so good, you feel so right  
I want to kiss every each of your skin  
And hold you close until you let me in_

_  
Then I will claim you as my own  
Doesn't matter what you've done, who you've been  
Because all I know is how I feel  
When we're alone and what is real  
And how you look when you're asleep  
And why at night you wake and weep  
And I know you have my heart  
Because when we make love we make art"_

Everyone clapped theirs and Miroku bowed. "Thank you" Miroku said and then walked back to his stage. When he sat down next to Sango, Sango gave him a loving hug and kissed him fully on the lips.

"That was very good, Miroku. I thought you would write something like that" Ms. Wells said. "Now Sango, your next"

Sango walked up to the stage and smiled at everyone and began her poem.

"_I love you because you have  
Kindest heart I have ever known  
I love you because you are  
Honest to a fault  
I love you because you are  
Everything im not  
I love you because you are  
Always willing to share  
I love you because you  
Are the best_

_I love you because there  
Is no one so true  
But mostly I love you  
Just because you are you_"

"Very Good, Well Done, Sango" Ms. Wells said after all the clapping died down.

"Ayame, Please" Ms. Wells said.

Ayame walked up to the stage and looked over to were the gang was sitting, trying to avoid Kouga's stare.

"_I'm so emotional every time I look at you  
Just a quick glance at your face  
And I suddenly turn pale  
Because I don't know what to say Or Do _

_Emotions are so strong and powerful  
They never have words  
Because its something you can't describe  
Wait and see…  
You'll learn _

_I'm so emotional when you touch my hand  
Your touch it makes me swing  
In my head  
And Up and Down  
Everywhere  
Even in my knees" _

"I want to cry, Ayame, that was so emotional.. Thank you. Kouga, your up" Ms. Wells said.

Kouga slowly walked up to the front of the class and turned to Ayame and smiled softly at her and then began.

"_You always ask me impatiently  
Why I close my eyes and smile  
It's time to share the secret  
I love the way you walking style_

_Thousand flowers bloom across  
Whenever you pass by to me  
The fragrance captures my fawning heart  
As I really fall in love with thee_

_So you won't have to shy to me  
Just imagine how'd it be  
And believe every word I say is true  
I close my eyes in order to see you" _

"When I close my eyes I see a F, but when I open them and look down on the grade book, I see an A. Good job" Ms. Wells said and smiled at him. Kouga took his, not before passing Ayame a note. _(A/N: Remember This past it is a very important part of the story, Everyone)_

"Inuyasha, Please tell me that you did your homework, I really want to know how you feel"

"Well, then today must be your lucky day, cause I actually did your homework, for once" Inuyasha said as he walked up to the front of the class.

"Please read it to us then" Ms. Wells said.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and smiled at her. Inuyasha began his poem with out taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"_Beauty is something that can be found,  
Here and in other nations,  
Yet you are more beautiful than,  
Any other of God's creations. _

_You are more beautiful than the sun,  
As it drops down out of sight,  
Filling the air with a silent joy,  
And streams of golden light. _

_You are more beautiful than the vast expanse,  
Of stars in the blackest desert night,  
Sparkling with untold secrets,  
And dreams of heavenly flight. _

_You are more beautiful, than the fallen leaves,  
On a cool, clear autumn day,  
So beautiful a sight in fact,  
There are no words left to say. _

_You are more beautiful than newly fallen snow,  
Blanketing a forest of pine,  
So beautiful that I can only pray,  
That someday you'll be mine. _

_Yet it isn't just your untold beauty,  
That fills my heart and mind,  
There's something more, a spark or flame,  
A love of a different kind. _

_It goes beyond the realm of earth,  
This world of sight and sound,  
It's a mix of heart, mind, and soul,  
Just waiting to be found. _

_I cannot wait one minute longer,  
Or let pass another day,  
Without telling you just how I feel,  
And hoping you feel the same."_

Inuyasha finished, never taking his eyes off of her. The room was quiet, everyone knew who that poem was to, everyone one except the person it was for. Kagome and Inuyasha kept staring into each others eyes, In Kagome's eyes it was confusion, while in Inuyasha's was love and passion.

Then they were broken out of their trace, when Ms. Wells started clapping.

"That was beautiful, Inuyasha. I never know you could write something so, emotional, like that" Ms. Wells said. Inuyasha didn't reply, he just walked back to his seat.

"Kagome, You are up" Ms Wells said. Kagome got up and walked into the center of the room. She looked at her paper, then looked up at everyone, and then eye eyes meet with Inuyasha's. She looked back down at her paper and then took a deep breathe and started.

"_A love unknown  
With no words or expressions  
Just a simple feeling untold_

_Stars As Bright as The Moon So High  
But Nothing Compares How I Feel Within My Heart_

_The Fire You Set In My Soul  
Our Story Of Love Is Still Untold…_

_Page By Page  
I Live This Dream  
Of Nothing More Than Just You And Me  
Together We Will Be Free_

_And Nothing Else Matters  
But Just Being Face To Face With You  
Till The World Blooms Away  
And Only The Sky Is To Be Seen_

_I Can't Find The Words Or Truly Show  
How Your Presence Makes Me Grow  
But Change I Feel  
And I'm Certain I Don't Want To Lose Anything  
I Have Within Me Because Everything In Me  
You've Made Me Who I Want To Be_

_A Story Of Love Is Following My Way  
And Just Wait Everything You Hear  
Will Blow You Away"_

Kagome looked up at everyone, who were all sitting silent, think about what she had just said. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and he smiled at her.

"That was great. Kagome, good job" Ms. Wells said. Kagome walked back to her seat and sighed, thinking _'What was I thinking when I wrote that stupid poems. I was really stupid to think he would just do that, I am so stupid.' _

**SkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkipping **

**Ring Ring **

Kagome walked out of her last class heading towards her locker. She arrived at her locker and started put in her books and then closed it. She was about to walk away when Inuyasha walked up to her.

"Hey, Kagome, Umm…Could I talk to about something?" Inuyasha said, a little nervous, for some reason.

"Sure." Kagome said.

"Well, I wanted to talk about the-…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted when to screaming girls came running towards them.

"KAGOME!" Ayame and Sango yelled in union.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! I finally got this chapter up. Sorry for the long update, its just that, i had so much homework,that i never had the time for But i have some more heart breaking news, well, My father is taking me out of town and we are going to be gone for a whole week. I am very sorry, but i promise when i get back i will have update. **

**So the next update will be either: Sept. 7 or 8 '06. I am very sorry, and if i get alot of reveiws then i might just post TWO CHAPTERS. YAY! **

**Anyways, to continue i need atleast 4-5 more reviews. **

**Please and thank you. **

**Alex-Inu**


	9. Shopping And Date

**i am very sorry for the long update, but i went out ot town and i had a lot of homework, i have a huge projuect that i had to do, and it took me a wek to finish. Anyways i really hope you like this chapter. Read and Review. please and thank you.**

**Play With Fire By Hilary Duff, i dont not own, but i wish i could own a song as good as it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Silent Popularity

Author: Alex-Inu

Rated M

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter Eight: Shopping And Dates

_**(Attention everyone: everyone is their regular self, you know, Inuyasha half demon, Kouga a demon, and so on) **_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_: Last Time on SP:_

"_Hey, Kagome, Umm…Could I talk to about something?" Inuyasha said, for some reason, a little nervous._

"_Sure." Kagome said. _

"_Well, I wanted to talk about the-…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted when to screaming girls came running towards them. _

"_KAGOME!" Ayame and Sango yelled in union. _

_: Now:_

Kagome turned around and saw Ayame and Sango running down the hall. They shoved a few people and finally stopped in front of Kagome, panting.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed.

""WHAT!" Kagome mimicked. Sango didn't seem to notice and kept screaming.

"GUESS WHAT!" Sango screamed again. People stopped and stared at them, wondering what they were screaming about.

"WHAT!"

"YOU HAVE TO GUESS!" Sango screamed, for the fourth time. Ayame started laughing at them, about how crazy they looked.

"I don't know just tell me: Kagome said with out screaming.

"AYA-..." Sango started to scream but was interrupted when Kagome yelled at her.

"Sango, stop screaming, god dammit" Kagome yelled.

"Anyways, AYAME HAS A DATE!" Sango screamed.

Kagome screamed and started saying things like: "OMG, Ayame, you have a date, with who, when did this happen"

"Well, remember when Kouga passed me that not" Ayame began.

"Yeah" Kags replied.

"Well-"

_Flashback _

_Ayame unfolded the note and started to read it: _

'_Ayame, _

_Meet me after school, at my locker. _

_Kouga' _

_**Skipping (if you read the last chapter, then you will know what happened in that part) **_

_Ayame walked down the hall towards, Kouga's locker. She was getting a little nervous and curious. Why would Kouga want her to meet him at his locker. _

_When Ayame reached Kouga's locker, she saw him leaning on his locker, looking at his watch. _

"_hey, Kouga" Ayame said, trying to get his attention. Kouga looked up at Ayame and then stood up straight. _

"_Hey Ayame" _

"_So.. um…what…why did you want me to meet you at your locker" Ayame said. _

_Kouga took a deep breathe and started: _

"_Well…um…I know that we've only known each other for some weeks and all, but I was wondering if you would like to got out some time" Kouga said. _

"_OMG! YES YES! I'D LOVE TO!" Ayame yelled as she jumped on him and kissed his cheek. _

"_Tonight. 8o'clock, I'll pick you up" Kouga said. _

_Ayame jumped down and said; Sure, OMG, I have to tell Kagome and Sango. Bye" and ran off. _

_End Of Flashback _

"OMFG! Your going out with Kouga Wolf" Kagome screamed.

"I know and it's tonight" Ayame said while smiling.

"These means only one thing" Kagome began.

"SHOPPING!" Kaogme and Sango yelled.

"Ayame, when we get through with you. Kouga won't even be able to recognize you" Sango said while grinning.

"Let's go then" Ayame said ready to run to Kagome's car.

"Wait, _( She turned to Inuyasha)_ Inuyasha, did you want to tell me something?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head and said; "Not, that's okay"

"Okay, bye" Kagome said as she ran out the school with Ayame and Sango.

_Skipping Again _

"Kagome Play some music" Ayame said, from the back seat. They were riding in Kagome's car, to the mall.

Kagome leaned down, with one hand, and grabbed a cd. She slid it in, and started flicking through the songs; she stopped at one song and let it play.

It was Play WIth Fire By Hilary Duff ( _Kagome_ **Ayame _Together_)**

**I can't believe it's really you**

**been so long you ****look good**

**I hear you're doing really well**

**don't ask me let me tell you how **

**I been since when you left **

**since you left me for dead **

**finally every tear has dried **

**I've wiped you from my life**

_Do you remember all the times you said you'll call me _

_cus' I remember all the reasons people want me_

_and now I hear you saying that you still adore me _

_but if you think I'd ever get with you again than you can just_

_Love me, love me, feed the flame _

_if you want me back again_

**burn to the sky **

**higher and higher**

**_baby, can you play with fire?_**

**(Burn to the sky)**

_love me, love me_

**(burn to the sky)**

_if you want me_

**You never know just what'd you got**

**till' it's gone you freak out **

**but i'm not falling for that game **

**boys like you, _never change _**

**you made me feel I wasn't enough,**

**wasn't enough for your love **

**but it was insecurity ****that made you run **

**it wasn't me **

**_So, don't you sit there trying to give me more excuses_**

**_I don't have time for this _**

**_I'm off to play in Houston _**

**_and i'm too busy with a million things I'm doing _**

**_you can't make up for what you've done _**

**_you still try to be the one_ **

**Love me, love me, feed the flame **

**if you want me back again**

_burn to the sky higher and higher_

**_baby, can you play with fire_? **

_Burn to the sky_

**love me, love me **

_burn to the sky_

**if you want me**

_Oh, by the way, by the way_

_I found someone_

_who gives me space_

_keeps me safe _

_makes me sane_

_found someone to take your place_

_I am safe _

_in his arms_

_and I decided that only he can play with fire_

**_Love me, love me, feed the flame _**

**_if you want me back again_**

**_burn to the sky higher and higher_**

**_baby, can you play with fire?_ **

**(It's really you)**

_love me, love me_

**(I hear you're doing really well)**

_if you want me_

**(finally every tear has dried)**

_love me, love me_

**(boys like you, boys like you)**

_**play with fire**_

Ayame and Kagome finished singing and started back talking again.

_Skipping Again_

"We're here" Kagome said as she parked her car in the mall parking lot.

"Let's get going" Ayame said as she grabbed her purse and climbed out the car. Sango and Kagome got out and they walked in to the mall.

"Which store should we got to first?" Ayame asked.

"Lets go to the Aerospatiale store, I heard that they have the cutest skirts ever" Sango said. The girls nodded and they were off to the store.

About ten minutes later, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango entered the store. Kagome turned her head and saw the cutest mini skirt ever.

"OMG, Look at that skirt. I have to get it" Kagome said and ran over to it and looked for her size,

_Skipping Once Again _

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango walked out the mall, about three hours later. Each one of them had at least three bags in each hand. They reached the car and put their bags in and got in after wards. Kagome started the car and then zoomed off.

"So, Ayame, Sango. Why don't the both of you stay over my house for the night. Kouga can come to my house and pick you up" Kagome asked.

"Sure"

"Yeah, that way you guys can help me get ready" Ayame said happily.

"Damn, Aya-chan. You've been happy ever since Kouga asked you out. You just cant stop smiling cant you" Sango said.

Ayame turned her head and pretend not to hear her.

"I bet she is in love with Kouga" "Ayame and Kouga sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes loves, then goes sex, then comes the baby with the strawberry dress" Sango sang.

Kagome burst out laughing and said; "Sango, you idiot, those aren't the words. And that was so immature"

"At least I made Aya-chan look like a tomato" Sango teased again which made Ayame blush even more.

"SHUT UP" Ayame yelled.

"Hey, Sango grab my cell out of my purse" Kagome asked.

**With The Boys **

Kouga walked out his kitchen and into the game room, where Inuyasha and Miroku were at playing a PS3 game _(Play Station 3) _He sat the drinks down and then sat down on the couch.

"What! That wasn't even an interception!" Miroku yelled at the TV. They were playing a football game and by the looks of it, Miroku was losing. _(My brother and his friends are like that when they play game.) _

Then some music started to play and they looked around. After realizing that it was his cell, Kouga got up and walked over to it. He flipped his phone and said:

_(Kagome** Kouga**)_

_**Yeah **_

_Hey Kouga _

_**Hey Kags, What do you want? **_

_Straight to business I see. Anyways, Aya-chan is staying over my house tonight, so you have to pick her up from my house _

_**Okay **_

_Bye _

_**Later **_

Kouga hung up and went back to what he was doing.

**Back With The Girls**

Kagome pulled into her garage and turned of the car. The girls got out and grabbed their things and went inside. They walked straight up into Kagome's room and sat everything on the bed.

"Hey, Kags, What time is it?" Sango said as she flopped down on Kagome's bed.

"Umm…_(Looks at the clock)_…6:52" Kagome said.

"Ayame, isn't Kouga picking you up at 8 o' clock" Sango said.

"Yeah" Ayame said not really paying attention to them.

"Shit. That means we have on hour, to get you ready" Sango said and jumped off the bed.

Kagome realized what Sango had said and pushed Ayame into the shower. "You take a good shower, and freshen up, while we get everything ready for you" Kagome said as she closed the door.

"Okay, now we have to get the perfect outfit" Sango said after hearing the shower start.

Kagome and Sango laid out all the clothes and began their work.

_Skipping Again _

Kouga pulled up at Kagome's house and parked his car. He got out his car and walked up to the house and rang the door bell.

Ding Dong

The door opened and he saw Kagome and Sango standing in front of him. Kouga walked in and Kagome closed the door behind him.

"Is Ayame ready" Kagome said.

"Yeah, she'll be down shortly" Kagome said.

"Nice choose of clothing. Just perfect." Sango said as she check out his outfit, for the date. Kouga was wearing some kaki shorts that stooped below his knees. His shirt was a brown and white stripped choler shirt. His hair was brushed back into his usual high ponytail.

Then Ayame walked down the steps, she look beautiful. She as wearing a lime green off-the-shoulder-shirt, with a kaki mini skirt. Her hair was in her usual style , but the ponytails had a little curl to it. She had on a light amount of lime green eyeliner and sime lime flavored lip gloss.

"You look beautiful" Kouga said, which made Ayame blushed. "Thank you"

"Ready to go" Kouga asked.

"yeah" Ayame replied, and then the headed out the door.

"REMEMBER, SHE DOESN'T HAVE A TIMELIMT."

"DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU WIL REGRET, LATER"

"USE A COMDOM" Kagome smirked when she saw Ayame blush.

The car started up and then took off.

"Our baby is all grown up" Sango said as she closed the door.

"Yeah"

"Lets watch a movie"

"Sure"

**With Ayame And Kouga **

"So were are we going" Ayame said as they stopped at a stop light.

"Well, first we are going to a nice romantic restaurant, and then maybe a walk in the park" Kouga said as they took off again.

"That so romantic" Ayame said.

"I know"

Ten minutes passed and they arrived at the restaurant. They stepped out the car and walked into the building. They walked up to the stand.

"Okay and how many will it be?"

"Two please"

"Right this way, please" the waiter said and laid them to their table. Kouga and Ayame took their seats.

"Well, my name is Yuri and I will be your waiter today. Is their anything I can get you?" Yuri said.

"No" Kouga said.

"Let me come back you are ready to order" Yuri said and then walked away.

Two hour passed and Kouga and Ayame had left the restaurant. They had a great time, they laughed and talked, they had a great meal. now they were walking around the park, talking about each other.

"So, why did you move from Hong Kong, all the way here" Kouga said.

"Well, actually, I didn't want to move, but I was forced. My father got a new job and my family had to move here." Ayame said.

"So, if you could move back would you?" Kouga said.

"It is was a few weeks ago, probably yeah. But now, I'd say no. I really like it here. It nice people here and I really love hanging out with you guys." Ayame said.

"That's good, because I really like hanging around you" Kouga said. Ayame blushed. 'how many times have I blushed today' Ayame thought.

"Thanks" Ayame said softly.

"I think we should be heading back, its getting late" Kouga said.

"Okay" Ayame said and they walked back to the car.

They got in the car and headed back home. The whole drive there was silent, no one said anything, there was really nothing to be said.

Kouga reached Kagome's house and stopped.

Ayame looked at Kagome's house and sighed.

"Thanks, Kouga, I had a wonderful time" Ayame said as she put her hand on the handle.

"Wait, Ayame, I have another question?" Kouga said.

"Yeah?" Ayame replied.

"If I was to ask you to be my woman what would you say?" Kouga said.

Ayame blushed and replied. "I'd say yes"

"Well, Ayame do you want to be my woman?" Kouga said.

"Yeah" Ayame said smiling. Kouga leaned over and captured her lips with a gentle kiss, which turned into a passionate one. After about two minutes and twenty two seconds, they pulled back.

Ayame pecked his lips and said a good bye.

**With Kags And Sango **

Kagome and Sango were watching TV when the door shut. They turned their heads and saw Ayame at the door. She was smiling like she had just won a grand prize.

Then……She screamed.

"What happened?" Sango yelled.

"HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS WOMAN AND WE KISSED FOR TWO MINTES" Ayame screamed, and then took a deep breathe.

"OMFG" Sango and Kagome screamed in union. "TELL US THE WHOLE STORY" Sango yelled.

Ayame told them every detail. After watching movies, screaming, laughing, eating, and anything you would do at a sleep over, the girls head upstairs, to bed. Dreaming happy dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I finally hook Kouga and Ayame together. Yay! That means two couples down and one to go.**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please review, thank you.**

**I need atleast 4-6 reviews to continue.**

**Please and thank you.**

**Alex-Inu**


	10. Winter Break Begins

**I** am so sorry for the long wait I was going to post it like a week ago put I was on punishment again because of my grades and I had a lot of homework. I am very sorry. I hope that everyone that read this chapter likes it because I didn't. R&R. Please and thank you.

Oh and I want to thank all of the people that read and review my story so far. Enjoy.

* * *

Title: Silent Popularity

Rated M

Full Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the most popular girl at Tama High. But the weirdest thing is that she is silent, she doesn't talk to any one except her best friend. What happens when the new Mr. Popular comes to school and breaks her barrier? Will things start to heat up at Tama High? Read To Find Out.

Chapter Nine: Winter Break Begins

_**(Reminder: everyone is their regular self, you know, Inuyasha half demon, Kouga a demon, and so on)

* * *

**_

"Yes! No more school. No more school for me" Kagome sang as she walked out Tama High, the last time, for about two-three weeks. It was December and winter break had just begun. Kagome for some reason was happy, even thought it was going to be like any other winter break. But she felt something. She felt as if it was going to be different this year.

"It's only for a two weeks." Inuyasha said walking up to Kagome.

"Yep, then you will be right back in school." Sango said, joining them in their walk.

"Before, I was interrupted by these two idiots. No more school, no more school, no more school for mee" Kagome said/ sang.

"You mean no more school for two weeks" Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and replied, "You just love ruining my fun"

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder and said "Yep, Baby. It's so much fun"

Kagome brushed him off of her and glared at him. She turned her head to the side as she started to blush. Sango giggled at the scene.

"OMG, Miroku's waiting in the car. I have to go" Sango said, suddenly remembering.

"Bye, Sango"

"Bye Kags, Yasha" Sango replied and ran off a different direction.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the parking lot, in silences. They finally reached Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Hey, where's your car?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…well…OMG, I got a ride in Sango's-…" Kagome said but was cut off as she saw Sango's car zoom passed them.

"-Car" Kagome finished and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Later Kags" Inuyasha said and opened the door to his car.

"Inuyasha! You can't just leave me here in the cold, alone, for anybody to come and rape me" Kagome said.

"Actually, I can" Kagome glared at him. "But I won't. Get in" Inuyasha said as he climbed in his car. Kagome smiled and climbed in the car. As soon as she shut the door, Inuyasha zoomed off.

**At Kags House **

Inuyasha parked his car and turned to Kagome. Kagome grabbed her stuff and then opened the door, but turned to face Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha? You want to come inside for a while" Kagome asked.

"Sure" Inuyasha replied and got out the car. They closed the doors and walked into the house. They entered the house and put their bags on the floor, along with their shoes.

"Lets go in the kitchen" Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and Inuyasha took a seat.

"You hungry?"

"Always" Inuyasha replied which made Kagome giggle in return.

"Two bowls of ramen, coming right up" Kagome said and grabbed the food and sat it on the stove.

Ring 

_Ring_

"Can you hand me my cell?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and threw her, the cell.

Ring 

_Rin-_

"Hello, Kagome here"

"Hey, Kags, it's Ayame"

"Hey, Aya-chan" –K

"Well, everyone is meeting over at my place, in an hour. So you wanna come" –A

"Sure" –K

"Great. Oh, Have you seen or heard Inuyasha?" -A

"Yeah, he's over my house" –k

"Well, Ask him too" –A

"Sure!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He said yeah" –K

"Okay, So, my house, one hour." –A

"Yeah" –K

"Bye"

"Bye" Kagome said and hung up the phone.

Kagome turned to the stove and turned the food off, seeing that it was done. She pulled out two bowls and put ramen in each both bowls.

"Here, it's done" Kagome said, handing him his food, while sitting down.

"So, what should we do? We have one hour to waist" Kagome said.

"Feh"

"We just can't do nothing for one hour"

"Actually, we can"

"No, I can't"

"Let's go swimming"

"It's freezing out side, we can't go swimming you idiot" "And I don't have a indoor pool"

"Not my problem"

"You fucking bastard, you get on my nerves. Damn you are so stupid" Kagome screamed.

"Let's watch a movie," Inuyasha suggested.

"That's a great Idea. You are so smart, Inuyasha"

"Fucking Hypocrite" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Kagome got up and grabbed both bowls and placed them in the sink. "Come on, we have to pick a movie" Before he could reply, Kagome grabbed him and pulled him into the movie room.

**In The Movie Room **

"How about this one?" Inuyasha said showing her the movie.

"No, that's too scary" Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared at her. They had been in this room for about twenty minutes looking for the 'perfect' movie. "Dammit, would you just pick a fucking movie, woman." Inuyasha said/.

"It has to a good movie"

"We're only going to be watching it for forty minute because of you" Inuyasha stared.

"Whatever." Kagome replied. She went to the next row and picked up a movie. "I Found It"

"Thank God" Inuyasha replied. "Shut up. Now, let's go watch the movie." Kagome said, and put the movie in. Inuyasha and Kagome flopped down on the couch and made them selves comfortable.

**One Hour Later **

Inuyasha eyes slowly opened and he looked around his surroundings. He felt something warm lying on his chest. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome curled up, sleeping on his chest. He tried to get up with out waking Kagome up but every time he moved she growled.

"Kagome, Kagome. Wake Up"

No Reply or Movement

"Get you fat ass up. You're squishing me"

No Reply or Movement

"Get the fuck up, Kagome."

Nope. Not even a mumble.

Inuyasha was about to scream but then got an idea. He smirked and then started rubbing his hand up and down her long sexy legs. _(She's wearing a skirt) _Inuyasha slowly moved his hand up over her skirt and then under her shirt. Inuyasha groaned when he went over her skirt, wishing it wasn't there. He was about to touch her breast but heard Kagome say something.

"I dare you to touch them, Inuyasha" Kagome said. Inuyasha frowned and pulled his hand out of her shirt. '_Damn it, I was so close'_ Inuyasha said to his self.

"So this is what you do when girls are sleeping." Kagome said as she sat up.

"Feh. I was trying to wake you up, since you didn't want me to get up" Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed.

"You know we were supposed to be over Ayame's house an hour ago" Inuyasha said, getting up off the couch. Kagome gasped and grabbed his and ran to the front door. They grabbed their stuff and ran to the car.

At Ayame's House 

"Where are they, they should've been here an hour ago" Ayame said, sitting next to Kouga, who was eating some chips.

"They probably had to take car of something first. They'll be here" Sango said, walking back in the room from the kitchen.

"It depends on what they were doing" Miroku said.

SLAP 

"I wasn't even thinking like that, this time." Miroku said rubbing his check.

"Whatever" Sango said.

"And she says she loves me" Miroku mumbled. Sango looked up at him and asked; "Did you say anything?"

"No. Nothing at all"

**Ding **

**Dong **

"I'll get it" Ayame yelled.

"Why you telling us. I surely am not getting, and by the looks of them they wont either" Kouga said looking at the TV, pointing at Miroku and Sango, who were now making out.

Ayame groaned and stormed off to the door. She opened it and Kagome and Inuyasha came walking in.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You're finally here. About time" Ayame said closing the door. They walked into the living.

"What's up, Inuyasha, Kags" Miroku said, who was sitting down on the floor.

"Feh" Inuyasha said and sat down on the couch.

"Hey everyone" Kagome said and sat down next to Sango.

"So what should we do?" Sango said.

"Nothing" Kouga mumbled. Ayame glared at him and sat down next to Kagome.

"Ayame, where's your dad?" Kagome asked.

"He went on a vacation his new girlfriend" Ayame said.

"Is anybody doing anything for winter break" "Nope" "No" Feh" Not on my watch"

"Lets go on a trip, for winter break. Just the six of us" Sango suggest.

"Sure, but where to?" Kagome asked.

"It has to be somewhere hot, because I am getting tired of be cold" Sango said.

"Lets go to Oaxaca, Mexico" Sango said. _(My friend goes there every winter break with her family)_

"That sounds great. We'll leave tomorrow morning, I'll book the flights" Ayame said and ran to find the phone.

Some hours passed and they talked about trip. The played some gangs, ate all kinds of food, and watched movies. It was now 12 o'clock and everyone had left Ayame's house to go pack for their flight in the morning.

**Next Day**

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning and the six friends had just pulled into the airport. They got out and grabbed their bags and walked into the airport.

"Leave it to Ayame to book a flight at 5 in the morning" Sango mumbled rubbing her eyes. Kagome half giggled. After walked through security and loading their bags on the plane, they were now on the plane flying in the air. Kagome yawn and leaned back in to her seat, she smiled out the window. She couldn't wait to get to Mexico.

To Be Continued

* * *

Well, I finish it and I am so happy. I thought that I wouldn't be able to post it this weekend. I am sorry about the long wait. I really hope that I can get the next chapter up within a week.

I know that it was boring but I had to put that chapter up. Anyways the next two chapters are going to be about winter break and things will really start to heat up for Kags and Inu.

Please review I need at least 4-8 reviews to continue.

Please and thank you.

Alex-Inu


	11. Winter Break Part 1

I'm sorry for the long wait, but it is very hard right now because i have so much fucking homework. But to make it up, i added to chapters together. I hope that you like it, please review and tell me. EnJoy.

* * *

Title: Silent Popularity

Rated: M

Chapter Ten: Winter Vacation: Part 1

* * *

"We have just arrived in Mexico, North America. We will be landing short. I repeat. We have just arrived in Mexico, North America. We will be landing shortly." A voice said on the intercom.

Kagome yawned and she slowly open her eyes, to adjust to the light. She stretched a little and leaned back into her seat. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha sleeping peacefully and his ears twitching every once in a while.

Kagome giggled a little and slowly moved her hand up to his ear and started to rub them. Inuyasha leaned into her touch a little and then started to purr. Kagome giggled, but then stopped when she realized that they were landing soon.

Kagome let go of his ears and whispered. "Inuyasha. Wake Up, Inuyasha, Wake Up"

Inuyasha's eyes started to blink and then his beautiful amber eyes open up wide. Kagome smiled and then sat up straight in her seat.

"About Time" Kagome said.

"Feh"

_**SkippingSkippingSkippingSkippingSkipping **_

"What?!?" Kagome screamed. The gang were in the lobby of Fiesta Inn. They had already booked their rooms and were now pairing up.

"Kagome, Chill. Your going to be next to out room" Sango said, trying to calm Kagome down.

"But You Said That You would Share A Room With Me." Kagome yelled.

Sango sighed and mumbled an "Whatever". Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Kaggie, Don't trip. We gone to have a great time together. Plus, you don't want to have to hear Sango and Miroku at night" Inuyasha said.

"If you put it that way, I'm okay" Kagome said.

"So, its settled. Sango And Miroku, Room #142. Me and Kouga, room #141. Kagome and Inuyasha, Room #143. Alright?" Ayame said.

"Yep"

"Can we just go to our room" Kagome said. Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder and said, "You to get alone with me already, baby. I knew you loved me"

Kagome shoved Inuyasha off of her and grabbed her bags. "Whatever, Inu" Kagome said and walked off to her room, with the rest of the gang following behind.

_**In Inu/Kags Room **_

Kagome flopped down on her bed. She has just finished unpacking, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Kagome got up and walked over into her balcony. Being rich had its advantage. The gang had the best rooms in the hotel and where located at the top floor.

Suites that consist of 4 rooms. The first was like a living room. It had L couch, flat screen TV, a desk, 2 telephones, work table for 4 persons. The second room was the partial kitchen which includes a Blender, Toaster, Microwave, Refrigerator, Range, Tableware and Utensils. The third and forth rooms were the bed rooms. It had king size beds, balcony, and private bathrooms.

Kagome leaned on the rail, looking out on the beach. It was her favorite part of the day, the setting of the sun. She loved watching it. Kagome looked down and saw that couples cuddling together, starring at the sun setting. One day she hoped that she could do that too. She wished that she could sit in her lovers arms, watching that sun setting. She had always envied them.

Sure, she was beautiful, smart, caring, and rich, But she didn't have one thing that everyone wished for. She didn't have love. Once she had it but it died, literally. Damn it, her own mother didn't even love her. Every since her father died, she died slowly in the inside. She always thought that, she was meant to be loved. She was to died a lone with no one to love or be loved by.

Kagome sighed, and walked back into her room, closing the balcony doors behind her. She slipped on her pajamas, and climbed into her bed. After turning off the lights, she instantly drifted off to sleep.

_**With Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha walked into the hotel room. He had just got back from a pizza place, down the street from the hotel. Inuyasha bought a medium pizza, to share with Kagome. He st the box down on the table and walked over to Kagome's room.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said knocking on the door.

"Kagome" he repeat and then slowly opened the door, in case she was doing something privately.

"Kago-…" Inuyasha started but stopped when he saw Kagome wrapped tightly in the covers. 'She must be really tired to be going to sleep so early.' Inuyasha thought as he closed the door. He walked back into the living room and flopped on the couch, after getting a slice of pizza.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Ring

Ring

Kagome groaned and pulled the covers over her head. 'Who the fuck is calling me so fucking early' Kagome mumbled under the covers.

Ring

Ring

"Damn It" Kagome said as she pressed a bottom on the phone to turn it off. Sighing, she shoved the phone on the dresser.

Ring

Ring

"What the fuck" Kagome said. She grabbed the phone and unclipped it.

"What the Fuck do you want?" Kagome said, ready to kill.

"Omg, Kagome. Its me, Ayame and Sango. I have to tell you something" Ayame said into the phone, very loud.

"This better be good" Kagome said.

"Oh, it is. That's why I'm inviting you to a shopping trip, to tell you" Ayame said.

"What?!?"

"Damn, You are not a morning person, Kags" Sango said.

"Sango" Kagome warned.

"Anyways, I don't want to say it on the phone, so we're going shopping" Ayame said.

"yeah, Whatever" Kagome said.

"Be ready by 1 o'clock" Ayame said.

"Bye"

"Later"

"Buh Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and looked at the clock. '11:39' 'That gives me about an hour and thirty minutes' Kagome said. Kagome got out the bed and walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha eating some pancakes.

"Mmm, That looks good. You made me some" Kagome said.

"Yeah"

"Thanks" Kagome said, and grabbed her plate.

"Me and the girls are going shopping, around one, kay"

"Feh"

_**Around One **_

"Bye" Kagome said, closing the hotel door. She was wearing some dark blue jeans, black fur boots that went over her jeans, an off-white long sleeve shirt. Kagome walked over to Sango's room and knock on the door.

"Yeah!?!"

"It's me. Kagome"

"Oh, hold on"

About two minutes later, the door open and appeared Sango wearing a denim blue jean, a pink/green off-the-shoulder shirt, pink knee high boots, and a black vest jacket.

"Hey Kags"

"Hey, Sango"

"Lets go get"

"Kay" Kagome said, walking over to Ayame's room and knocked on the door. Ayame opened the door, wearing a gray tube top, some boot cut denim blue jeans, gray boots, and a jacket.

"You all ready?" Ayame asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah" Kagome said and they walked out the hotel, to their rental car.

_**At The Mall **_

"So, What did you want to tell us" Sango asked, as she looked through a rack of skirts, along with Kagome. They had arrived at the mall about two hours ago and already shopped at about ten stores so far. Now, they were in a store called _Moda Caliene. (A/N: Not A real store. It is Spanish and it means Hot Fashion) _

_  
"_Oh yeah. Well, last night…me and Kouga…we did 'it'." Ayame said blushing.

"Omg" Sango yelled. "You did it with Kouga!" Ayame nodded and started blushing very hard when people started looking at her.

"_Por Favor No Grite_" Said a worker of the store. (Translation: Please Do Not Shout)

"_Arrepentido_" Kagome said. Kagome can also speak Spanish, since she took a Spanish course for three years. (Translation: Sorry) The worker nodded and walked away.

"Ooooo, look at this skirt" Sango said showing them the skirt.

"Damn, that's _mono_" Kagome said, and they looked at her like 'What the fuck'.

"Omg, Sango you should know what that means, you took a Spanish class with me in the ninth grade." Kagome said.

"Umm…I forgot" Sango said, innocently.

"It means cute" Kagome said, shaking her head at Sango.

"What?" Sango whined. Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and said, "Come on, lets go pay for that" pulling her to the cash register.

_**Two Hour Later **_

The girls pulled up into the parking lot of Hacienda Mexican Restaurant. They had just came from the mall and came straight here. After parking the car, the girls walked into the restaurant. (A/N: There will be a lot of Spanish words and translation. **Translation**- _Spanish_)

"_Hola, bienvendia a Hacienda. Cuántos será tomar de parte, hoy?" _The hostess said walking up to them. **(Translation: Hello, welcome to Hacienda. How many will be part taking, today?)**

"_Hola, apenas tres." _Kagome replied. **(Translation: Hello, just three.)**

"_Muy bien entonces, el derecho esta manera, por favor_." The hostess said walking further inside the restaurant. **(Translation: Very well then, right this way, please.) **

"Come on, girls" Kagome said and followed the hostess, along with Ayame and Sango.

"_Regresaré de tomar su orden, pero para ahora lo que le hace tiene que beber_." The waiter said. **(Translation: I will be back to take your order, but for now what will you have to drink.) **

"_Umm…Riegue para ahora, por favor." _Kagome replied. **(Translation: Umm…water for now, please.)**

"_Muy bien entonces, regresaré, en breve_." The waiter said and walked off. **(Translation: Very well then, i will be back, shortly.) **

"Hey, Kags. What is all of this stuff" Sango said, looking at the menu.

"Why don't you just get a Fajitas" Kagome said.

"What's That" Sango said.

"Fajitas are like soft tacos, with a selection of chicken, shrimp, or steak, lettuce, cheddar cheese, and sour cream. They are really good." Kagome said.

"They sound good, I think I have that." Sango said,

"Me, too" Ayame said, after listening to their conversation. Then the waiter comes back up and pulls out a pad.

"_Está usted listo para ordenar?" _The waiter asks. **(Translation: Are you ready to order) **

"_Si" _Kagome said. **(Translation: Yes) **

"_Bueno?" _**(Translation: Okay?) **

"_Tres Fijitas. Uno con pollo, uno con camarón, y con uno con filete." _Kagome said, smiling at the waiter. **(Translation: Three Fijitas. One with chicken, one with shrimp, and one with steak.) **

"_Bueno_" said the waiter and walked away.

_RING  
RING _

"Hola, I mean hello" -K

"Hey, Kags. Its Inuyasha"

"Yeah"-K

"What are you all doing, right now"-I

"We're at a restaurant, getting some thing to eat" -K

"Oh, well, when you get done, come straight back to the hotel"-I

"Why" -K

"We're going to take you all some where, tonight"-I

"Where"

"Stop asking some many got damn question"

"Whatever"

"Later"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and turned back to the table. Ayame and Sango turned to her and gave her a questioning look.

"That was Inuyasha" Kagome answered.

"What did he want?" Ayame asked.

"He told me that we had to get back to the hotel after we leave here" Kagome said.

"Why" Sango asked.

"The boys want to take us some where" Kagome answered.

"I hope they take us somewhere fun" Ayame said. The waiter cam back with their orders and sat them down and walked away quietly, with out saying a word.

"Well, let's get done eating and then we can go back to the hotel" Kagome said and started eating her food.

_**

* * *

Later That Day**_

"Where are we going" Kagome yelled from the back seat, for the umpteenth time. They had been in this car for about thirty minutes and the girl still didn't have a clue to where they were going.

"Would you shut the fuck up, Kagome" Inuyasha yelled from the drivers seat.

"I will if you would just tell me where we are going." Kagome mumbled.

"it's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises" Kagome said angrily, glaring at Inuyasha.

"To bad, bitch"

Kagome turned her head, towards the window, mumbling about 'Dumb ass jerks, really need to keep their mouths shut'. Inuyasha smirked and brought his focus back to the road.

_**Thirty Minutes Later **_

Inuyasha parked the car and turned around and looked in the back of the car. Only Kagome managed to fall asleep, through the hole ride. Everyone else were either talking or daydreaming.

"Hey guys, we're here" Inuyasha said, catching everyone attention.

"Where is here?" Ayame asked.

"We're at the ice skating rink" Kouga answered as he open of the car door, to get out.

"Ooooo, I love ice skating" Sango said, waiting for Ayame to get out the car.

"Shouldn't we wake Kagome up" Ayame said.

"Go ahead, I'll get here" Inuyasha said opening the back door, as the others walked ahead.

Inuyasha bent down inside the car and picked Kagome up. He stood her up straight, with her back against the car, for support. Inuyasha gently shook Kagome, to wake her up.

"Kagome, wake up, we're here" Inuyasha said softly.

"What?" Kagome whispered, waking up. "We're here, get up so we can go" Inuyasha said.

"And here is?" Kagome trailed off. "Ice skating rink" Inuyasha suddenly felt Kagome go stiff, and emotion appeared on her face, that they were unreadable.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing. It's just Ice rinks bring back good and bad memories" Kagome replied.

"That means that we have to replace those bad ones with good ones, tonight" Kagome shrugged and Inuyasha grabbed her hand, pulling her with him into the building.

Kagome stood on the rail watching her friends, skate together. A sad smile appeared on her face, she remember going ice skating with her father, when he was…alive.

**Flash Back **

"Come On, Daddy" 11 year old, Kagome yelled up the stairs to her father.

"Calm down, Kaggie" Akira said entering the room. Today was a special day for Kagome. It was their annual Father/daughter day. The day were just the two of them hung out, with no troubles. And like any other Father/daughter day, they were going ice skating.

"Can we go, daddy" Kagome said. Akira just laughed and walked into the kitchen, to find her mother feed baby Souta.

"Hey, Hun. We're about to go, okay" Akira said, leaning down to kiss his wife's cheek. "Bye"

"Bye, Mama" Kagome said, but all she got in return was a nod. Kagome smiled sadly, at her mother before turning back to her father.

"Bye" Akira said, and walked out the house, with Kagome following behind like a puppy.

**End Of Flashback **_(A/N: I had to cut the flash back short because then the this chapter would be too long) _

Kagome really missed those days, hanging out with her father, was always fun and always cheered her up. She missed being cared and loved by him. Those were the good days. And then their was the bad days.

**Flashback **

Kagome lad stretched out on her bed, crying her heart out. It had be at least five months since her daddy died. She thought that she had really gotten over it, but she was wrong. Today was a very special day. It was their father/daughter day, and all she could do was cry.

For the past months, she had gotten over it. She had learned to stop crying, because what had happen to her daddy was apart of live. You get born in to this world, you live you life and then you die, but you make sure you live its fullest. She had just stopped with all the water works, until today, and all she did was cry, all day long.

No one tried to comfort her, no one cared, they just left her to cry. They left her to feel the pain of this special day all a lone. But she liked it this way, all they would have accomplished was saying the wrong thing and making it worse than it had ever been. What could they possible say, no one felt the way she felt. No new how it felt to lose the on person that ever loved her or cared for her. And now she was left all a lone to deal with her bitch of a mother.

Just like she excepted, her mother, hadn't said anything to her. She completely ignored her, while she comfort Souta. It was so stupid, her bother didn't even know what death meant, and she was comforting him. She was the one that need to feel like she could possible move on with out her dear father with her. Some times she just wanted to smack her fucking mother, she could really be a cold hearted bitch.

KNOCK  
KNOCK

Was the sound that interrupted her from her thoughts. Kagome climbed out her bed, mumbling some shit. She walked over to the door and opened it. When she did, she found her mother standing in the door way.

"Yeah" Kagome said.

"You need to stop all that useless crying. Souta is trying to sleep" Kira said bitterly.

"My tears are not useless. I'm you daughter, you know. I do have feelings" Kagome said.

"Yeah"

"Why are you doing this" Kagome asked, sounding like a whisper.

"What?"

"Why do you show so much hate towards me. I have never did anything to you, out of all my years of living. I have did everything to impress you. I'm the most popular girl in school. I am the head cheerleader, at school. I have straight As. I have never gotten in trouble in my life. But you still hate me, and act like you don't care about me." Kagome said.

"My problem is you. You were just an mistake. I'm tired of you. I never wanted you. It was because of your father that you were born. My feels toward you will always be the same. Hatred towards you, is all you will get from me" Kira said, coldly. She looked up at her daughter who was now crying a river. Kagome looked up at her, with her blood red eyes, that had turned that color from crying.

"I…I never" Kira started off, but was interrupted by Kagome.

"I…I never wanted to believe it. I thought that maybe you would start to show more love towards me. But I was wrong, you hate me, you will always hate me" Kagome said lowly.

Kira didn't speak. She just stared into Kagome's eyes.

"You know when you think about it, I am a mistake. I am a really a mistake. Kida are supposed to bring happiness to parents life. And all I have every did was bring death and hatred to my parents life" Kagome said, a little louder. Tears poured down her cheeks, like a rain storm.

" I'm sorry" Kagome began. "I'm sorry for ruining your life. I'm so sorry. If I could change time, I would personally undo my birth, myself. I was never meant to be apart of your life. I'm moving into grandma's house. I'm sorry, mama" Kagome said and ran away. She ran out the house, she ran away from her one true problem. She ran away from Kira Higurashi.

**End Of Flash Back **

Kagome sighed. She hated thinking back to that day. That was the day that she sort of regretted. That was the day her life changed. She had moved into her grand mamma's house and became cold and silent to everyone.

"Hey, Kags" Inuyasha said interrupted Kagome's thoughts. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Come skate with me" Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand, pulling her onto the ice.

"Don't tell me you can't skate" Inuyasha said staring at her wobbly legs, teasing her.

"No, it's just be a long time, since I've been on the ice" Kagome replied. "Come on, we have to speed it up" Inuyasha said as his grip on Kagome hand, tighten.

"Hey guys you want to race" Kagome yelled to the others. They nodded and lined up.

"We're going to whoop you asses" Inuyasha yelled holding onto Kagome's hand tightly.

"ON YOUR MARK"

"Yeah right. Me and my baby are going to dust you" Kouga said.

"GET READY"

"Me and Sango will win and you two will be crying on the side lines in how you poor demons lose to a monk" Miroku said.

"GO!!!"

"In Your Dreams, Monk" Kouga and Inuyasha yelled, as everyone took off skating.

**Later That Night **

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a bench watching at their friends skate peacefully around the rink. Kagome stared onto the ice fields, deep in thought.

"Have you ever regretted something but then at the same time you didn't?' Kagome suddenly asked.

"No, Why"

"I've been thinking about when I was going out with Naraku" Kagome stated.

"You feel like you regret ever hooking up with him" Inuyasha said uneasy. He didn't really want to talk about it, he just wanted to sit with Kagome, alone and peacefully.

"Yeah, but then I didn't, because believe it or not, but some how Naraku brought me happiness into my life" Kagome said staring off into nothing.

"What?"

"Well, he would always cheer me up when I was feeling mad of sad towards my mom. It was like he took the pain away" Kagome said.

"OH" Inuyasha said, kind of jealous.

"But then he brought more pain in the end. I can't believe I loved him." Kagome said sadly. Kagome looked down to the ground and smiled sadly.

"Mama was right. All I do is bring sadness, hatred, and death, to others. Dad died because of me, Mama hates me, and Sango and Miroku are always worried and sad because of me. And I hate it when I make people feel that way." Kagome said as tears trailed down her cheek. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, and embraced her as she cried silent tears.

"What about me?" Inuyasha whispered.

"What?"

"What about me? You haven't brought nothing like that towards me. I might worry about you, but I do that because I care about you, just like Sango and Miroku. You bring me happiness, so don't you ever say anything like that" Inuyasha said embracing her tightly.

Kagome looked up into his eyes, and smiled at him. They stared into each others eyes, like if they looked away their life would end.

"Thank you" Kagome said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you" Inuyasha whispered, smiling into the black night.

To Be Continued

* * *

There is was. I hope that you enjoyed it, please review it. I am sorry for have such a long wait for every chapter. I will really try to update faster. REVIEW

I need at least 3-7 reviews to update.

Please and thank you.

Alex-Inu


	12. Winter Break Part 2

_**I am so sorry, about the wait. It was suppose to be posted earlier than this, but I had lost the notebook, that the chapter was in. Then when I found the notebook, I was going to post it the day before Halloween, but I lost the disc that I saved it on. But I found it and now I'm posting it. Hope you love it. R&R, please and thank you.**_

_**Thanks to all the people that reviewed me so far. **_

* * *

_Title: Silent Popularity_

_Rated: M_

_Chapter Eleven: Winter Vacation: Part 2_

* * *

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

"BOO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Kagome yelled, jumping out of the couch, onto the floor. Kagome slowly got up, rubbing her swore head.

"hahahahaha" Inuyasha laughed at Kagome.

Kagome glared at, with hatred. 'That asshole' Kagome thought. Five days passed, through those five days she was stuck with him, in everything the gang did.

"You Fucking Bastard" Kagome yelled, throwing a hand full of popcorn, straight at his face.

Inuyasha instantly stopped laughing, when the popcorn hit him in the face. He glared at Kagome, while she just stood there laughing. Inuyasha leaned down and grabbed a hand full of popcorn and some sticky/juicy candy. He lift his hand slowly and Kagome backed up slowly, raising her hand in defense.

Inuyasha threw that stuff at her face. Kagome froze as the sticky/juicy candy and popcorn slid down her face. She looked up at him and smiled an evil smile. A war had just began.

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha were still at it, but with pillows. They looked like some silly six year olds. They had popcorn, candy, and feathers stuck to their hair and body. But some how they still looked kawii.

Kagome swung her pillow at Inuyasha, who ducked, making her hit nothing but air. Inuyasha smirked and hit her with a pillow against the head, and laughed at her. Kagome lunged at him, making him fall on the couch, with her on top. That's when they realize how crazy they looked and started laughing. After a minute of laughing, it died down, and they just stared at each other eyes.

Kagome glazed down at his lips. 'Kami, how I want to kiss those lips…wait…what the fuck am I thinking' Kagome thought and stared back at his lips, once again.

'But it wouldn't hurt' Kagome thought and leaned down closer to his lips. Inuyasha stared at her as she slowly captured his lips, into a kiss. He just laid there, in pure shock. She kissed him. Inuyasha smiled and took control with the kiss. The once sweet and gentle kiss, turned into a hot, passionate kiss. Inuyasha trailed his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she automatic obliged.

'Damn she/he can kiss' They both thought as they got lost in the kiss. Inuyasha ran his hand down Kagome's bare legs and felt a slight hard on. He groaned as he thrust his hips forward. Kagome moaned but then suddenly realizing what was happening. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's closed ones. Gasping, she jumped up off of him, onto the floor, and stared at him. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, confused.

"I think I should go take a bath. We have to meet the others, later" Kagome said and ran to the washroom.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the ceiling, think about what just happened. 'Stop running away from me' Inuyasha thought sadly.

_**

* * *

Two Hours Later**_

"I don't care. I'm not seeing that fucking movie. End of discussion" Kagome yelled. They were at the movie theater and decided to go see Saw 3 but someone _(Looks at Kagome)_ didn't want to go see it.

"It's just a fucking movie" Inuyasha said kinda pissed off. After that kiss, Kagome completely ignored him, like they were strangers. He tried talking to her but she kept cutting him off some way. Now she was finally talking to him, and all they were doing were yelling at each others.

"It's a scary movie and I don't do good in scary movies" Kagome said.

"I'm going to be right there, along with the others, Kags" Inuyasha said, gently. Kagome sighed, damn him and his cute, gentle, and sexy voice.

"Okay" Kagome replied, and everyone cheered.

"Good" Inuyasha turned to the booth and continued. "Six tickets for Saw Three"

"34.98" The girl said. "Thank you" She replied after taking the money. Inuyasha nodded to her and they walked into the movies, heading towards the food stand.

After twenty long minutes of waiting in line. They finally got their orders and head to the movie room, that was playing their movie. They took their seats and began watching the movie.

Only ten minutes into the movie, and the gory scene had already started. "OMG" Kagome said and screamed as someone got their leg chopped off and blood went everywhere. _(Haven't seen this movie yet, so I'm making up some gory scenes)_

A scream was heard from the movie, as a women was tortured. Kagome jumped and grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm, for dear life. Inuyasha rubbed her back, in soothing circles.

"Its over, okay. Everything's fine" Inuyasha said. Another horrifying scream was heard and Kagome dug her face into his chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

Kagome slowly turned her head to the screen, at the wrong time and saw a man getting cut up with a saw machine, with fire burning away his skin. Kagome screamed a silent scream and just froze. _(I did that before, and damn was I scared, afterwards)_

Inuyasha pushed her head into his chest, and rubbed her back as she cried. 'Damn, I guess it really was a bad idea, to see this' Inuyasha said to himself.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said.

"Don't let me go" Kagome whispered, pulling her self closer to Inuyasha.

"Never" Inuyasha whispered, pulling her into his lap, hugging her tighter.

'Now I remember why I didn't want to go see this movie' Kagome thought. Kagome never went to see scary movies, not since her father died. For some reason, it all was reminded her of the death of Akira. And she hated remembering that. It brought back to many emotions to the surface, that she couldn't deal with. She new this was a mistake. She didn't really know why she went into this fucking theater. Hell, she didn't know why she even looked at it. But when she was with Inuyasha she felt as if everything was going to be okay. And with that she drifted off to sleep.

_**After The Movie **_

The gang walked out the movie talking about the movie. Inuyasha walked silently, holding the now sleeping Kagome, like a new born baby. He was wondering what made Kagome that scarred in the movies.

"Hey, did anyone notice how Kags was screaming, in the movies" Ayame said.

"Yeah, but this isn't the first time it happened" Miroku said sadly, remembering something.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Well about a month after Kagome's father died, we went to see this new scary movie. I felt so sorry for Kagome, that day. She kept screaming, so much, that me and 'Roku had to hold her and rub her back. But eventually we left the movie." Sango said and looked at Kagome sadly, remembering that day.

"That was the day she stopped go to the movies. She said something about, they reminded her of when Akira was dieing" Miroku said.

"Let's go somewhere to make her feel better" Ayame suggested.

"Let's go site seeing again, and then clubbing" Sango said. Everyone nodded and walked to the car.

**

* * *

Around Sun Setting**

The gang walked out the hotel, to their big car. They had gotten back from site seeing, and went to get change, and head to the club. Inuyasha opened the drivers door to the car and got in. He was wearing some baggy black jeans, with a red tank top, and his black/silver/red designer jacket over it. (_Damn, He looks so sexy)_

Next, to get in was Kagome. She climbed into the passenger seat. She was sorta matching Inuyasha. She had on a black mini skirt, with a silver shirt on. On her feet she had on some black boots with silver/red glitter on it. Her hair was down with some loose curls in it.

After, Kags, Sango climbed into the car and got in the last row of seats. She was wearing a strapless black mini dress, with some purple boots. Her hair was in her usual high pony tail with a few curls.

Miroku climbed into the car and took the seat next to her. He was wearing some slightly baggy black pants and a black tank top. Over the tank top, was a purple a shirt that was left unbutton.

In the middle row, was Kouga and Ayame, sitting very close together. Kouga was wearing a light brown polo shirt and some baggy light blue denim jeans. Ayame was wearing some long blue jean shorts that stopped above her knees. Her long green tube top, that stopped below her buttocks, was covered with a half blue jean jacket.

Inuyasha started up the car engine and pulled out of the hotel parking lot. Towards the night club.

About forty minutes of driving/riding, they finally reached the club. The gang got out of the car and walked to the entranced. Kagome went up to the man and started talking to him in Spanish with him. He smiled and stepped a side for them to go in.

"Let's get a drink" Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome with him, to the bar.

"What'll be" The bartender said.

"Give me a Coco-Loco and a Cabeza de Vaca for her " Inuyasha said. Kagome took a seat and looked on the dance floor, where the others where dancing, more like fucking. _(Excuse me for my Langue)_

"Here ya go" The bartender said, handing them their drinks. The song ended and a new faster on cam on. Kagome took a sip of her drink and sat it down.

"Let's dance" Kagome said and grabbed his hand. Inuyasha sat his drink down and let Kagome pull him onto the dance floor.

Kagome stopped and leaned back onto Inuyasha. He trailed his hands down her sides onto her waist and grinded into her ass. Kagome leaned back some and grinded into him, hard. As the beat got faster, the harder they grinded.

Kagome went down and came back slowly, brushing over Little Inu. Which in the progress made Inuyasha moan, slightly. Inuyasha brought one hand up, under her shirt, and cupped her breast. The other hand trailed down and brushed in between her thighs. Kagome head shot back, as she moaned, feeling her panties (_More Like Thong_) go damp.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, when he saw her neck. He leaned down and licked it, making Kagome shiver/moan in pleasure. He licked, nibbled, sucked, and kissed her neck, forming a hickey. Kagome turned around, facing him, looking straight in his eyes. He looked down at her lips, and licked his. Leaning down, he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. They started back grinded, still deep in the kiss.

Kagome wrapped one leg around his waist, as Inuyasha grinded hard into her. Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha slid his tongue into her mouth. He trailed his hands down her back onto her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze. They grinded harder as they got lost into the kiss. "Oh, Kami, I'm about to fuck….What the Fuck?" Inuyasha thought, as Kagome pulled away and stood a good ten feet away from him. She was standing there, panting heavily, just staring into his eyes, shocked. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her, that he made happen.

"Kago-…" Inuyasha began but stopped when Kagome ran out the club. Inuyasha ran after her, after regaining from shock.

**With The Others **

The others stared at the spot where they once stood, dancing. They had gotten tired and stopped dancing, to get a drink.

"Damn" Kouga said, breaking the silent.

"Who ever thought Kagome could dance like that" Sango said.

"I dreamt it" Miroku said with one of his pervert grins on his face.

SLAP

"Damn Pervert"

"Don't be jealous, baby. I dream of you too" Miroku said and the others just shock their heads, knowing what was coming next.

Sango blushed but then turned a dark red as she felt a hand grip her ass.

SLAP  
BAMP  
WHACK

And Miroku was laid on the ground, seeing stars…err…porn stars. "Dumb ass pervert" Sango said sipping her drink.

**Back With Inu/Kags**

Kagome ran out the club, ready to run down the streets towards the hotel. Someone grabbed her, stopping her in the process. She turned around and was facing Inuyasha, with his big beautiful golden eyes starring down at her.

"Stop" Inuyasha said.

"What?"

"Stop running away from me" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Know that you have a bad past, and been in a horrible relationship. But give me a chance. I care for you, very deeply. I want to be able to care for you, worry about you, and…love you"

"Inuyasha…I cant"

"Yes, you can! You just don't want to. I know your scared and afraid, but trust me. I wont hurt you. I'll protect you"

"But Naraku"

"Fuck Naraku! I'm not like Naraku. Give me a chance. Let me show you. Let me show you how I much I love you and care for you. Let me show you" Inuyasha said pulling into a hug.

Bomb (_Thunder)_

Inuyasha smiled down at her as the rain started pouring down. He looked so cute, but sexy. Kagome gasped when she saw his eyes sparkle in the rain. They were so beautiful. She felt a feeling, a feeling that she couldn't explain. But she knew what it was.

"I love you, Kagome. I love the way you walk, the way you talk, smile, and blush. I sure as hell love your body, you sexy body. I fucking love you, Kags." Inuyasha said.

"Don't run from me because I'll ran after your ass. Cause you're my bitch, mine. You will always be mine because I love you." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled, she surely did know how to explain his feelings, but that's what she loved about him.

Then it clicked. She…loved him. She loved the way he talked. The way he spoke his mind. His sexy smirk that his always wore on his face. The way he walked, the way his golden eyes sparkled. Damn she fucking loved him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. The rain poured down on them, soaking their clothes. She looked up at him for some seconds and then replied.

"I love you too" Kagome said. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. This one was different than the others. It was a sweet, gentle, caring kiss. Telling her that he loved her and always love her. Kagome smiled and deepen it.

"Always and forever?" Kagome said, after they broke away from the kiss.

"Always and forever" Inuyasha said, leaning his forehead on hers. He looked straight into her eyes and said;

"Remember that, bitch"

Kagome giggled, staring back into his eyes. 'Always and forever' Kagome said to herself, as she got lost in his eyes.

* * *

**The Next Day**

" I am so going to miss this place" Kagome said, sitting in the plane as they flew in the air, towards their homeland.

"Yeah, me too"

"We have to come back here, every December 22." Kagome said leaning on Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha said looking down at her.

"Cause this is where we first hooked up"

"Oh" Inuyasha said.

"I love you" Kagome said, looking up into his eyes.

"I know" Inuyasha said, smirking. Kagome glared at him and hit him in the shoulder, hard, very hard. Inuyasha looked down at her and gulped, after seeing her glare.

"What?"

"You are suppose to say 'I love you, too' back. You just ruin the moment. Now I cant talk to you until the moment came back." Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted, like he was going to let that happen.

He leaned down and kissed her. After about five minutes later, they broke apart and Inuyasha looked at her and said;

"Love you"

"Love you, too"

"Is the moment back on?"

"Yeah"

"Good" Inuyasha said and smiled, when Kagome giggled.

To Be Continued

* * *

_**YAY!! I finished this chapter. Once again I am so sorry for the wait. I'm trying. Please still have faith in me. I will finish the story.**_

_**To continue, I need at least 2-7 reviews. **_

_**Please and Thank you!**_

_**Alex-Inu**_


	13. Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas

_I's sorry that i am always posting my storys late but i am giving out an bonus. The bonus has two meanings. The first one is for everyone having patients in me with my updating story. The second meaning is for reaching this far in my story. R&R please and thank you. _

_Thank You For All The Reviews!!!!!!

* * *

Title: Silent Popularity_

_Rated: M_

_Chapter Twelve: Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas

* * *

_

It was a beautiful day of December. The beautiful snow falling down, covering the lawns of millions of people. The sun shined, making the snow sparkle, too. Kagome laid on her big white and sky blue bed, wrapped in the arms of Inuyasha. They both were sleeping with smiles on their face, enjoying being in each others arms.

They had arrived in Tokyo, Japan a few days ago. They were almost inseparable, everywhere one went the other was right by his/hers side. Almost the whole town knew about The Higurashi And Takahashi Hook Up. Seeing them, cuddling together, made cold hearts to heat up.

The sun shined through her big window, aiming directly towards the big bed, located in the middle of the room. Kagome groaned and turned to dig her face into Inuyasha's chest, waking him up. After blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked at the clock which read '10:56'. He looked down to see Kagome digging her face into his chest, and he just had to smirk.

"Couldn't get enough of me, huh" Inuyasha said, smirking down at her.

"Fuck You, Inu"

"Fuck me?"

"Yeah……I mean…urrr…Shut up, Inuyasha." Kagome said glaring up at him, while he just smirked.

"Come on, get up. We have to meet the others later." Inuyasha said.

"No. I wanna stay here and sleep all day." Kagome said.

"You know its Christmas Ever"

"Oh, Shit, I haven't even went Christmas shopping, yet" Kagome said, jumping up and running into her bathroom. Inuyasha flopped down on her bed, hearing the water turn on, he yelled out;

"BABY! CAN I JOIN YOU?"

"Fuck off, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha faked groaned, and yelled back out; "Baby, don't have to tell me twice." He chucked when she yelled out.

"EWWW…INUYASHA!"

_**Later That Day **_

"Yeah, baby. I know. I'll be there in time, with the girls, okay. I know because they said they would come. Okay. Yeah. Love ya, too. Bye, baby." Kagome said and hung up her cell phone. She was in the mall with Sango and Ayame. They were Christmas shopping. So far, they had finished shopping for their family and now shopping for friends.

"So…(Swale)…that was lover boy." Ayame said, eating a pretzel.

"Shut up, Aya. But, yeah, that was Yashie." Kagome said.

"OMG! YASHIE!" Ayame and Sango squealed, as Kagome glared at them.

"Don't talk about my baby boy." Kagome said, glaring hard at them.

"Relax, Kags. Ain't nobody talking bout yo man." Sango said.

"Lets just go shopping for the guys." Ayame said grabbing their hands and pulling them with her to a men store. "Yeah, cause I know the perfect gift for Miroku." Kagome said, as they entered the store.

After about an hour of shopping for the guys and other friends. They were finally finished. "Hey guys. I have to buy one more thing." Kagome said, spotting the children's toy store. Sango and Ayame nodded, and followed her.

They walked into the children's toy store, with all kinds of great toys for little kids. Kagome walked over to an aisle and grabbed about ten different types of toys, and two picture frames.

"Who is that for?" Ayame said, clueless.

"My little brother, Souta." Kagome said, placing her things on the register.

"I didn't know she had a little brother." Ayame whispered to Sango.

"Yeah, but her mama doesn't let her see him." Sango whispered back.

"Okay, lets go" Kagome said, grabbing her bags and walking out the store.

Finally seeing the exit, after walking for an half an hour. While they where heading for the big doors, one-fucking-annoying voice stopped them. _(A/N: Excuse me for my langue. Wait, no you don't. The bitch does have a fucking annoying voice) _

"Hello, whore." Kikyo said as she walked up to them, with her followers doing what they do best, following her.

"What do you want?" Kagome said, not really in the mood for Kikyo to ruin her holiday sprit.

"Can't a girl say hi" Kikyo said.

"Not when she's a fucking whore, who gets on my nerves." Kagome said.

"Dear friend of mi-" Kikyo said but was cut off by Kagome saying;

"I'm not your friend, bitch."

"Well, at least you got something right. I am Inuyasha's bitch, since he is my man." Kikyo said smiling at her with a smile that would have Sesshoumaru peeing in his pants.

Kagome eyes flashed a light pink almost white, on and off. She wrapped her hands around Kikyo's neck.

"What the fuck did you just say." Kagome growled.

"I said that I'm Inuyasha's bitch" Kagome said. She then started coughing, as Kagome tightened her grip around her neck.

"Could kill you, you know, whore. Get it straight whore, you will never be anything to Inuyasha but a fucking whore." Kagome said, with pure hatred. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and said; "Kagome calm down. Lets go home."

Kagome let go of Kikyo, as her eyes still flashes the same color. She glared once last time before saying;

"Inuyasha's mine. Remember that you slut" Kagome said, walking off with Ayame and Sango, still fired up.

_**

* * *

At The Takahashi **_

Meanwhile at the Takahashi's residents, everyone was getting ready for the Christmas Eve dinner. So far out of Inuyasha's friends, only the guys had showed up. Everyone was downstairs waiting for the girls and Sesshoumaru and his family.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome. I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving. I want to see her, since she is dating you." Izayoi said.

"They went Christmas shopping" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome! Just Calm Down!" Ayame yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room, as the walked into the room.

"No, that fu-…" Kagome yelled but was cut off by Sango's hand.

"Hello, Ms. And Mr. Takahashi." Sango said with her hand on Kags mouth and Ayame holding her still.

"Well, hello. Please do call me Izayoi" Izayoi said

"Please call me InuTaisho or Taisho, for short." InuTaisho said.

"Oh, Okay. Well, I'm Sango Tijiya. Miroku's girlfriend."

"I'm Ayame Suzuki. Kouga's girlfriend" Ayame said, smiling at them.

"And this is Inuyasha's bad tempered girlfriend, Kagome." Sango said, pulling her hand from Kags mouth.

"Can someone tell me why my girl is being hold down by these two and why her eyes are flashing light pink." Inuyasha said, pulling his girlfriend from her friends into her lap.

"Thank you, Inu" Kagome said hugging Inuyasha.

"Well, it all happened at the mall-…" Sango as she began telling the story. Ayame and Kagome adding in things they wanted to say. After the story was told, everyone was shock, while Kagome was embarrassed.

"Baby, I didn't know you were that possessive about me" Inuyasha said, proud that his girl was already claiming him, as hers.

"I didn't know that either." Kagome mumbled.

"Well, I guess Kags has already inherit the Takahashi possessiveness" InuTaisho said proudly.

"Damn it" Kagome mumbled again.

"And it's temper" Izayoi added. Kagome mumbled something, which made everyone laugh.

"GRANDMAMA, GRANDDADDY!" screamed out, also catching everyone attentions.

"I guess no one uses the doorbell, anymore" InuTaisho mumbled loud enough for everyone to her.

"Hey, Seiya" Izayoi said picking up her granddaughter.

"Is that my baby girl?" InuTaisho said, taking her out of Izayoi's hands.

"Nope. Its your big girl, now. Cause I'm a big girl." Seiya said. InuTaisho laughed, sitting her down. She looked around the room and spotted her favorite person in the world.

"Uncle Yasha!" Seiya said, running to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Seiya"

"Guess what? Mama and Papa said that I will get a lot of presents, only if I am being a good girl." Seiya said, struggling with some of the words.

"Yep, so you better be good tonight" Rin said, walking into the room with Sesshoumaru by her side.

"OMG! RIN!" Sango and Kagome yelled in union.

"Sango! Kags!" Rin said running over to them, to hug them tightly.

"I haven't seen you guys since forever" Rin said.

"I know, your married and had a beautiful little girl. Hey, mini bitch, were is our invitation to the wedding. " Sango said.

"Yeah, mini bitch. You didn't even invite us to your labor" Kagome said and giggled when Sesshoumaru growled, lowly.

"Whatever. Slayer bitch, you don't do well at weddings. And sea bitch, you hate blood, so don't even start" Rin said.

"Mommy!"

"OH! KAWII!" Sango and Kagome yelled again.

"Yeah, baby"

"What's a bitch" Seiya said, saying 'bitch' perfect.

"Oh, shit" Sesshoumaru said.

"What's shit?"

_**

* * *

Christmas Day **_

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ITS CHRISTMAS DAY!" screamed a 8 year old kitsune as he ran up and down the halls. After eating dinner with the Takahashi's, the gang left and went over Kagome's Grandma's house.

Kagome growled, angrily as she climbed out her wonderful bed. Even though she angry, it was very special to Kagome cause every year she would come over for the holiday, but it was usually just Kagome, her cousin Shippo, and her grandmother, Keade. don't get her wrong, it was fun but it great having more people then just the three of them.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled walking out her room with Inuyasha behind her.

"huh" Shippo, stopping immediately what he was doing.

"We woke up ten minutes ago" Kagome said.

"OH" Shippo said smiling to them.

"Awww…I can't believe he is that cute. In high school, he's going to have all the girls" Ayame said, grabbing Shippo. The boys just glared at him.

"Shippo, Kagome, and ye's Friends. Come down for ye presents" Keade yelled up stairs to them.

"Yes, Grandmother!"

"Let Me down. I have to open my presents" Shippo said, struggling to get down.

"Lets Open Presents!" Kagome said, running down stairs, with everyone following behind.

"Okay, this is for you, Roku" Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kags" Miroku said, opening his gift. It was a box of playboy magazines.

"Thank You, Kagome" Miroku said hugging Kagome.

"Open this" Ayame said, handing Roku a present. Miroku opened it and found a purple and black lingerie.

"Um…" Miroku said, pretty clueless.

"You will only get the actual present if Sango wears it" Ayame said. Miroku grinned at Sango, who blushed and turned her head to Ayame, to glare at her.

"Ayame, You're a Pervert!"

"I know" Ayame said smiling.

"Okay, Kags your turn" Sango said. Kagome nodded and pulled out a big bag, in front of her filled with gifts.

"Okay, um…Sango here yours" Kagome said handing it to her. She opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful golden bracelet with gold hoop earrings. The bracelet had a big heart with Sango imprinted and a diamond cursive 'S'. The earring were golden hoops with Sango in cursive in the middle.

"Here Ayame"

Ayame opened hers up and it was the same thing but the bracelet was silver and had her name. She had an silver necklace formed into a circle. It had her birth stone in the middle.

"Thank you, Kags. It's Beautiful" Ayame said hugging Kags.

"Okay, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku. So that leaves me with Inuyasha" Kagome said to her self. "Hey, Inuyasha can you come with me outside."

Inuyasha nodded and followed her outside. They stepped out side and just stared out on to the lawn in silence.

"You know" Kagome said, breaking the silence. "Years ago, when I would spend Christmas with grandma. I would just open presents, hand out with Shippo for a while and then go home. To be all alone."

"huh"

"Yep, its true. It's kind of hard to believe me, Miss. Popularity, Kagome Higurashi is always alone on holidays"

"Kags"

"But then you came. You invited me places with your family. You invited me to Thanksgiving with you family. You did do much for me but I never got to give you anything back"

"Merry Christmas, Inuyasha. It might not be the best thing in the world but it is very special to me." Kagome said, handing him two boxes. He opens the first box which held the back part of a golden locket, with a pic. of Kagome.

"I have the other half" Kagome said showing him. The other half had a pic. of Inuyasha. He then opened the other box and saw a ring that was silver with diamonds.

"It was my fathers. And I want you to have it" Kagome said, smiling.

"Thank you, baby" Inuyasha said pulling her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Love"

* * *

**_THE SPECIAL BONUS FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR!!!!_**

"Merry Christmas, Mama" 8 years old Souta said giving his mother a hug and her gift.

"And this is for you, Hiroshi and Haru" Souta said giving his step-father, Hiroshi, and half little brother, Haru, their gifts from him.

DING  
DONG

"I'll get it" Hiroshi siad, holding Haru in his arms. He walked to the door, with Souta following behind him.

"Hello" Hiroshi said, opening the door. There stood two teenagers. One with silver hair and the other with raven hair, staring at Haru.

"How may I help you?"

"Um…I'm here to see my little brother, Souta. I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"Um…Wel-…" Hiroshi said but was cut off.

"KAGGIE!" Souta yelled, jumping into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged him tightly and spun him around.

"Hey, Souta. Man, its been way to long if your this big."

"Yeah, I'm eight years old. And I have a little brother named Haru. I'm a big boy" Souta said. "You coming back to live with us"

"I wish I could but Mama wouldn't let me. Me and mama aren't that very friendly with each other."

'So…why are you here" Souta said with tears flowing down his eyes.

"You know I couldn't forget about my little brother Christmas present" Kagome said showing him a bag full of gifts.

"Thank you, Kaggie" Souta said, pulling the bag next to him.

"Anything for my little brother" Kagome said kissing his forehead.

"You going to come and visit me, again" Souta said, smiling sadly at her. It broke her heart seeing her brother like this. She didn't want see Souta like this, she didn't want to bring pain to his little heart. That was one of the reasons why she didn't visit him as much as she wanted to , and since she knew mama wouldn't allow her to even think about him.

"I'll see" Kagome said, looking down at him. "But I need to go. I spending Christmas with him"

"And just who are you?" Souta said, glaring up at the man besides her.

"I'm Inuyasha. Kag's boyfriend"

'Oh, your cool enough to have her"

"Thanks, man." Inuyasha said and Souta nodded to him.

"Love ya, Souta. Later"

"Love you, too. Big sis." Souta said, as he started crying again, as they walked away.

"Souta, was that your sister." Hiroshi asked. Souta nodded and walked into the house. He picked up the first gift in the bag. Which was a picture of the two of them, when they were younger, covered in snow.

At the bottom of the frame it read;

Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas

* * *

**YAY! I finished the Christmas chapter, I'm so happy. But get ready everyone. The drama is about to begin, in the next chapter. I mean serious drama. I hope to post it before thanksgiving but if not afterwards.**

**To continue this story I need at least 10 reviews.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Alex-Inu**


	14. Without My Love

_Sorry For The long update, I had forgot that i had already wrote this chapter two weeks ago because i was very busy and now i am just finding out, i am very sorry.SORRY!!! R&R_

_Thanks To Everyone That Reviewed. THANKS!!!

* * *

_

_**Title: Silent Popularity **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Nothing Ever Goes Right Without Inuyasha

* * *

**_

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

"Damn it, I have school today" Kagome mumbled as she sat up in her bed. The clock beeped again and Kagome slammed her fist on it, turning off immediately. She signed, 'Damn Winter break ended to fast. Feels like New Years was yesterday' Kagome said to her self.

She got up and pulled out a simple outfit, which was some low-rise blue jeans and a tight white shirt. She grabbed her under clothes and headed for the shower.

**40 Minutes Later **

Kagome ran out of her house, to her car and jumped in. After starting up the car, she backed out of the drive way and zoomed off to school.

'Damn it. Damn it' Kagome repeated in her head, pulling into a parking space of Tama High. She grabbed her stuff and climbed out the car. Kagome ran up the stairs, into the school, praying that she didn't get detention.

**With The Gang **

The gang sat in there first hour class, playing around. They, as in Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame, hardly paid attention in 1st hour. Inuyasha was the same way, but you can't actually count him since he wasn't at school. Anyways, Sango sat in her seat frustrated. 'Where the hell are they' Sango yelled in her mind. It had been about one hour since school started and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome had showed up, yet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Miroku said, leaning over to his girlfriend.

"Nothin'. Just wondering where Kags and Inu are." Sango said, leaning back into her chair.

"Don't worry about them. Its normal for Gome and Yash…wait no…its normal for Gome but then it is normal for Yash but…" Miroku said, mumbling to his self, not even talking to Sango anymore. Sango giggled and pecked his lips, bring Miroku back into the real world.

"Whaa…?"

"You looked so cute" Sango said, while Miroku just smiled. Then the Kagome walked in as if she wasn't about an hour late. (_A/N: I do that a lot when I'm really late, and some times the teacher doesn't really notice.)_

"Miss. Higurashi. I do not tolerate tardiness. Detention Saturday" The teacher said, and turned back to the board. Kagome mumbled a 'damn' and took her seat. She then realized that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Hey, Sango. Where's Yasha" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, I was abo-…" Sango said but was cut off by the teacher.

"Quiet Class. _(Still noisy) _I said Shut Up!" and the class was quiet. "Anyways, we have a new student, today. Please come in and introduce your self."

The door opened and everything froze for Kagome. A boy walked in with a huge smirk on his face. He was wearing a black HIM Hoddie and some baggy dark blue jeans. He turned to Kagome and a stared her straight in the eyes. His smirk got bigger when she turned her head.

GASP

GASP

SMIRK

Was the sound that Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo made. _(A/N: Its in order of who did what) _Miroku and Sango were shocked, with their mouths wide open. Kouga and Ayame just stared at them, not knowing what was going on. Kikyo smirked, seductively, as she pulled her skirt up a bit. _(SLUT_) Kagome just sat their, not know what to feel.

'No. Please, don't let it be true. Maybe he had a twin' Kagome said to her self.

"Names Naraku Hoshino. Some know me. I don't take shit from no one. I get what I want, when ever the fuck I want it." Naraku said while smirking, and looking straight in Kagome's eyes.

"Um…..Okay, Please take a seat next to…um…next to Higurashi for now." Mr. Marua siad looking around the classroom. Naraku paid no attention to him, he just walked over to the seat. He was already going to sit there, like that fucking teacher was going to stop him for sitting next to Kagome.

"That's Inuyasha's seat. He ain't sitting there." Kagome said, angry that Naraku was going to sit next to her.

"Kagome, Its just for today. He will not be sitting their tomorrow" Mr. Marua said.

"You heard what I said." Kagome said, not taking no for an answer.

"Kagome-" Mr. Maura said, but was cut off.

"I'm sitting there and you will not stop me." Naraku said, calmly. Kagome turned to him and glared a cold-heartless glare at him. Naraku just stood there, he wasn't scared of her.

"Oh, yes I am. You are NOT sitting there. My boyfriend sits there and I sure as hell don't want to sit by you." Kagome yelled. Everyone one was surprised at this, even Kagome. Usually Kagome was calm, and now she was yelling her fucking head off, they really must have history.

"Kagome, I know you miss me but please don't be so obvious." Naraku said, making some on the students silently laugh

"I don't miss you. Damn it, your not even supposed to be here, but in jail you, dipshit." Kagome yelled again.

"Like hell some fucking jail could keep me away from you baby"

"I'm not your baby. I don't love you no more, we're over and done. Been like that for the past 4 years." Kagome said/yelled.

"Well, not until now, babe."

"No, not until never. I don't love you, get that through that fucking head of yours. I have a boyfriend, and I love him, just like he does me. I'm over you" Kagome said, calming down a bit.

"Funny, baby. No one can replace me." Naraku said, smirking. Kagome did say anything, she just stared at him. Everyone around them was quiet, not making around, not with all that fucking tension in the air.

"KAGOME! NARAKU! DETENTION! NOW!" Mr. Maura said. Naraku and Kagome didn't listen to him, they were to glaring staring at each other. Naraku then smirked and Kagome glared harder.

"I SAID NOW!!!" Mr. Maura yelled. This time, Naraku walked out the door and with Kagome following slow, trying to keep as much distance as possible.

* * *

**WITH INUYASHA **

COUGH  
COUGH

"Damn It." Inuyasha said, laying in his bed. This morning out of no where he came down with a cold. Now, he was lying in the bed, cursing his self a way. He was mad but worried. Every time he caught a cold, it meant that something wrong and bad was going to happen. And that was never good.

"FUCK!!!"

"INUYASHA YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP!"

"damn it"

* * *

**IN DETENTION **

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOUR SO FULL OF SHIT. DAMN IT." Kagome yelled, as she moved around the room, with Naraku following her.

"Baby you don't have to yell."

"Maybe I Wouldn't If You Would Listen To Me And Leave Me Alone." Kagome said and then was backed up into a desk and a wall. 'damn'

Naraku walked up to her and pressed up against her. Kagome swarmed around, struggling to get away from him.

"Look bitch. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. But I want you. And like I said in class, I get what I want, when ever the fuck I want it. If I have to fucking kill your boyfriend then I will. And don't blow this off, cause you've seen what I've did before." Naraku said and slammed his lips onto hers. Kagome moved around, trying to get him off of him.

Naraku pulled away and walked out of the room, not even saying a word. Kagome sat there, rubbing her lips. She hated it. He was always too rough, and forcing. Back when she used to go out with him, she learned to deal with it. But now she didn't have to deal with it, not when she had Inuyasha. She wasn't going to deal with it.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the room, towards the cafeteria. She walked into the room and looked around to see if her friends were attending lunch. Seeing the gang, she walked over to the table and took a seat. Sango embraced her, while saying.

"Kags, are you okay." Sango said.

"Yeah, that bastard" Kagome said, mumbling the last part.

"So that was Naraku. Um…he's kinda cute" Ayame said.

"AYAME!!" Sango and Kagome yelled at her.

"Damn, My bad, but you cant blame me." Ayame said.

"Its okay, I used to think he was cute, too. When I first met him" Sango said.

"Ahh, too bad, cause I'm the only one who went with him." Kagome said.

"Hey, your suppose to be doing this with Inu, not past love Naraku." Sango said, glaring at her.

"Don't hate, babe." Kagome said, and the guys just laughed at them.

"That's her"

"Yeah"

"Why would you want her?"

"I have my reasons."

"Damn, Naraku. Your really open with me." Kagura said, sarcastically. They were sitting in the back of the cafeteria, starring at Kagome's table.

"So, what's plan." Hakudoshi said, turning his gaze to Naraku.

"Well, first we need to get rid of this boyfriend of hers. I cant have anyone to mess up my plan" Naraku said.

"Hey, baby" someone said, catching the attention of everyone at the table. Kagura and Hakudoshi cover their nose, mumbling something about 'stinky ass hoes who need to go fuck somebody, or get the hell away from them.

"What do you want, whore" Naraku said, not even looking at her.

"I missed you" Kikyo said and took a seat on his lap.

"Get the fuck off of me you slut." Naraku said, pushing her off of him.

"Why baby? You know you want me."

"I want you to leave me the fuck alone. You messed up my plans, and I should kill your whorey (sp?) ass." Naraku said.

"Well, I was thinking about helping you. I heard that you need to get Kagome's boyfriend away from her." Kikyo said, and smirked when Naraku finally looked at her.

"And?"

"And I think I can help you"

"Come"

* * *

**GYM (P.E) **

"Look at the whore. She just can't keep here fucking hands off of him, can she? Probably fucked him in a janitors closet " Sango said, sitting in the bleachers, with Kagome and Miroku.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care who she fucks, as long as it ain't Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Here she comes" Miroku said. Kagome looked over to where he was looking and saw Kikyo walking over to them, with her 'friends' following her.

"Hey, Kags"

"Didn't you learn the last time, not to come around me." Kagome said. Miroku couldn't help but to laugh, seeing Kikyo's 'friends' back away.

"Whatever"

"What do you want"

"Just to tell you about my Naraku"

"Sango, you where right. They did fuck in the closet. I guess they couldn't wait to get home, just like last time." Kagome said, looking at Sango.

"Oh, Kagome. Don't tell me your jealous. Or maybe your surprised that Naraku fucked me first."

"Of you. Why in the world would I be, its nothing, new. And why the hell would I be surprised that he fucked you. You probably threw your self at him, just like with the other guys" Kagome said.

SLAP

Everyone turned to the sound. Looking at where it came from, it made them freeze. Kikyo had just slapped Kagome. Kagome turned to Kikyo, who smirked. But that smirk immediately fell when she saw Kagome's fist hit her face. Kikyo fell to the ground, holding her jaw. Kagome lunged at her and started to punch her in the face. How fucking dare this low ass whore just slap her.

SMACK-BAM

"You Little 2 Cent Whore"

BAMB

"I Could Kill Your Ass"

SLAP  
SLAP

BAMB

"I'm tired of your fucking shit. You think that just because I never say shit to you, is because I'm scared"

BAM  
BAM

"Think Again. The Only Reason Was Because You Were Once My Friend"

BAM  
SMACK  
SLAP  
BAM

"But No, You Always Have To Make It Hard For People. I Was Always Nice To You. But Then You Had To Go And Fuck My Boyfriend." Kagome yelled, and she was about to hit her again, but was pulled off of Kikyo but Miroku.

"You better be ready, cause babe, this is war" Kagome said, shaking off Miroku and walked to the office.

(Though about ending it here but I have to make this one whole school day)

**LAST HOUR**

Kagome walked down the halls towards her classroom. She had just gotten out of that fucking office. She was in a great mood. Since her principle didn't like Kikyo, he just gave her detention for the next day. Nothing could bring her down.

"Kagome Higurashi"

But she lied, something could bring her down, something by the name of Naraku. She was ready to kill that son of a gun. Where the hell was Inuyasha at when she need him.

"Kagome, listen to me" Naraku said, when Kagome started to ignore him. But Kagome just kept walking, not paying any mind to him. She sighed when she didn't hear him anymore.

BAM

Was the sound of Kagome's back slamming into some lockers. She looked up and saw Naraku pinning her to the lockers. And once again, Naraku leaned down and kissed her, hard and painful. He smirked when he pulled away, as Kagome glared at him.

SLAP

"Look wench"

"I'm not a fucking wench" Kagome yelled.

SLAP

"Don't EVER interrupt me again. I am your master, and your going to listen to me when I talk to you" Naraku said, holding her face in his hands, very tight.

"You Are not my master, you mother fucker" Kagome said. She winced wince when he tighten his grip on her face.

SMACK  
BAM

"Who the fuck gave you the will to hit me. I don't give a fuck who your are, but you will not hit me, damn it. And you sure as hell aint my master." Kagome said.

Naraku grabbed her, pulling her closer to him. He looked down in her eyes, and said; "Look wench. You are mine, and I will not Tolerate your disobedience, wench. You Will do what I say, when I say it" Naraku said, ready to hit her.

"Go fuck a rabbit. I'm not your, you dipshit. And I am not about to obey you, you crazy ass mother fucker." Kagome hissed, as her eyes flashed pink and white. Naraku smiled, 'so that little whore was right'

Kagome's eyes then turned fully a pinkish-white color. Then her hands started to tremble, growing hotter by the second. She wrapped her hands around his neck and upper right arm. She could feel it, it was running through her veins. It was so hot, it felt like fire, a fire that would never stop burning. Slowly her hands glowed white, then light pink, and then a fully grown pink.

Naraku wince, feeling whatever it was that was coming from Kagome's hands. It was going through his neck and arm, it felt as if it was burning his insides away. It didn't stop. It never decreased, just got hotter, as it travel through his body.

Kagome tighten her grip on her, sending all that energy into him before sling him across the hall, into a wall. A gasped brought her back into reality. Kagome gasped, as she stared at what she did to Naraku. It felt so bad, but good.

"Kagome" the person from before whispered. Kagome turned to the voice and saw Sango standing there, shocked. Not believing that her best friend had just did that. Kagome turned back to Naraku.

"I did that"

"Oh My God"

* * *

**KEADE"S HOUSE **

"Something wrongs" Kagome said. She was sitting in the kitchen on her grandma Keade's house. She hand gotten out of school about an hour ago. Kagome had headed straight towards here. They sat down and didn't say a word. Not until Kagome was ready to say what she had to say..

"I see that. What I am wonder it what is wrong" Keade said, taking a seat with her cup of tea.

"Well-…" Kagome started and then explain what her problem was. After about fifteen minutes, Kagome took a breathe and sat back, waiting for her grandmother to say whatever she had to say about the problem.

"There is only one answer to that problem. And to be honest, I've been waiting for this day to come for a while." Keade said, and took a sip of her tea. Kagome leaned forwards and said;

"What's the answer?"

"Well……You are A Miko. A very powerful Miko, to be exact."

BAM

Kagome hit the floor.

* * *

_**Hope that you liked. I am very sorry for the late update.**_

_**To Continue I need atleast 10 reviews.**_

_**Please and thanks you.**_

_**Alex-Inu**_


	15. Not Right

_I am so sorry about the long wait, it's just that I have been sick for some weeks and my mother wouldn't let me do anything. I wanted to post at least two chapters before Christmas but unfortunately I was sick on that day, too. I am very sorry. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and if I get enough reviews, I will post the next chapter on New Year's Eve or day. R&R Please and thank you. _

_Thanks to all the people who review!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

_**Title: Silent Popularity **_

_**Rated: M**_

**_Chapter Fourteen: Not Right

* * *

_**

_::Last Time On Silent Popularity::_

"_Quiet Class. (Still noisy) I said Shut Up!" and the class was quiet. "Anyways, we have a new student, today. Please come in and introduce your self."_

_The door opened and everything froze for Kagome. A boy walked in with a huge smirk on his face. He was wearing a black HIM Hoddie and some baggy dark blue jeans. He turned to Kagome and a stared her straight in the eyes. His smirk got bigger when she turned her head._

"_Names Naraku Hoshino. Some know me. I don't take shit from no one. I get what I want, when ever the fuck I want it." Naraku said while smirking, and looking straight in Kagome's eyes._

"_Well……You are A Miko. A very powerful Miko, to be exact."_

_BAM_

_Kagome hit the floor._

_:::Now:::_

'Miko. A Miko' Kagome thought, lying on her bed, looking at her window. She had been like that since she had gotten back home and it was at least three o clock, now. 'There's not a chance that I could be one'

"Miko's are pure and helpful beings. I'm not pure or helpful." Kagome said to herself, and turned to look up at the ceiling.

"Grandma Keade actually believes that _::chuckle::_ yeah right" Kagome said, thinking back to when she was over Keade's house.

**Flashback**

Kagome sat up from the couch, rubbing her head. 'Damn, my head is fucking killing me' Kagome said to herself, looking around.

"So ye are awake" Keade said, walking in the room, with two cups of tea in her hands.

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Ye do not remember:::kagome shakes her head::: Well, you hit ye's head, when ye fainted, after hearing that your were a miko" Keade explained.

"I thought that was a dream" Kagome mumbled, but loud enough for Keade to hear.

"I'm afraid not, child. That was far from a dream. Ye are a Miko" Keade said.

"But that's not true…..I can't be a miko" Kagome said.

"Mikos are very generous, caring, and very helpful. Just like you" Keade said; "You may not see it, but it is true."

"Why tell me now? Why didn't you tell me when I was younger?"

"Your father and I where going to tell you on your 13th birthday. Since your father died before you turned 13, I had to get permission from your mother and she would not allow me to do so" Keade explained.

"You're lying. Stop lying to me"

"Why would I lie to my granddaughter?"

"I don't know, but you are!" Kagome yelled and ran out of the house. Keade sighed;

'When will she stop running away'

**End Of Flashback**

Kagome turned over onto her side and turned of the lamp. She laid back and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**The Next Day **

"Hello" Inuyasha heard on the other end of his cell phone. He turned right and slowed down at a red light.

"Yeah. Miroku?" Inuyasha replied.

"Hey man"

"I'm still picking you up, right. Cause I'm close to your house"

"Yeah"

"You talked to Kags? She isn't picking up her phone." Inuyasha asked/said.

"Nope, but I'll call Sango and ask."

"Okay"

**At School **

"Hey Baby" Miroku said and kissed Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku had just arrived and found Sango waiting by Miroku's locker.

"Hey 'Roku" Sango replied.

"Where's Kagome? Don't you usually ride with her, Sango?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Yeah, but she called me and said she couldn't pick me up. So I got a right from Ayame" Sango said.

"Damn it. Where the hell is she?"

"I hope she didn't stay at home because of Nar-…" Miroku said but was cut off by Inuyasha;

"Kagome"

Kagome walked in the school with her head down, deep in thought. She looked…well lets just say she looked different from how she usually does. Her hair was messy and thrown into a messy ponytail. Under her eyes were rings and bags like she hadn't had sleep in some years. _(A/N: Okay I'm exaggerating.)_

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. He winced when she jumped in his arms. He move his arm from around her and turned her around to look at him.

"Kagome? Babe? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone"

"What?"

"I said nothing. Just leave me the fuck alone." "I just want to be alone" Kagome yelled and whispered the last part. Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran down the hall, shocked. 'What the fuck happened yesterday?' ran through his mind.

"He did it again." Sango whispered. It pain her seeing her best friend like this and always running away.

"Who did it again?"

"Naraku"

"What?!?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat outside, looking out at nothing. She had been sitting there since she ran from Inuyasha. Which, had been a few hours ago. Kagome sighed and put her face in her hands. 'Damn my fucking life'

Kagome stiffened up when she felt a muscular arm wrap it self around her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha, looking down at her. She sighed and looked down at her shoes. They sat in silent, both waiting for the other to talk first.

Silent

Silent

Silent

Silent

"I'm Sorry" Inuyasha said breaking the silent.

"What?!?" Kagome said, shocked. She expected him not to talk to her until she said sorry first.

"I'm sorry" He repeated and started back talking again. "Sango and Miroku explain to me what had happened yesterday. So I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I really screwed up."

"You didn't have to explain or be sorry. I should be the one to say sorry and explain why. I took my anger, sadness, and frustration out on you. I'm the one that is sorry. I screwed up. Kagome said.

"I guess that makes two of us" Inuyasha said, chuckling, while Kagome just smiled.

"Forgive and Forget?"

Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled; "Forgive and Forget" Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome, glad that they had worked their problems our. Then Inuyasha smirked and said;

"I heard you beat Kikyo's ass"

"Inuyasha?!?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat in her last hour classroom. Once before, she used to love this class. Mainly, because all of her friends where in there. But now, she dreaded it, because a bastard that went by the name of Naraku _:::Naraku smiles (lol_shared this class with her and sat directly behind her.

Kagome turned around and saw Naraku looking at Kikyo, with lusted filled eyes. She almost gagged but just turned to look at Kikyo and glared at her. 'That whore' Kagome thought Kikyo was over there touching her man. She would've been mad at Inuyasha but she trusted him and because he was pushing her hands away.

"What's wrong? Jealous maybe" Kagome heard some whisper in her ear. She turned around and saw Naraku smirking and glared.

"Are you jealous Kikyo?"

"Jealous that Kikyo took your boyfriend from you?"

"Jealous that you found me fucking the life out of Kikyo"

"Don't be, babe. I still love you and I would fuck you any day. Just call me, you know my number"

Kagome, finally coming back to her senses, whisper harshly;

"Why would I be jealous of a grade A slut. I could careless about you fucking her. There will never be a day where you fucked me"

RING  
RING  
RING

Kagome stood up and grabbed her stuff, happy that class was over. Once she had everything in her hand, she was about to walk out. But was stopped when Naraku came up from behind and whispered;

"Never say never, baby" and walked out with a smirk on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked when he felt Kagome jump in his arms. He kissed her neck and turned her around to face him.

"Nothing, you just scared me."

"Don't lie to me"

"What?"

"I saw Naraku whispering in your ear. That's why you jumped, because you thought I was Naraku."

"I'm sorry"

"No, that fucker is dead. No one touches what's mine" Inuyasha said, as his eyes flickered red.

"Oh, and would that fucker by any chance be me" a voice said from behind them. Inuyasha twisted around to face the person.

"Yeah, the fucker is you' Inuyasha said/yelled.

"No it couldn't be me because Kagome belongs to me not you, half-breed" Naraku said, smirking.

Inuyasha started to growl, after hearing that. His nails became longer and thick blue line began to form on each cheek.

"You wanna bet on that" Inuyasha growled out, and Naraku laughed. Kagome decided to step in and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Don't do this, Yashie. They'll suspend you and I'll be alone to deal with him. Please don't fight, baby" Kagome said hugging him and kissed his neck.

Slowly the blue strips began to disappear off of his face, but the red still remained flicking in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Naraku glared at him and bawled his hand into a fist. Inuyasha looked up from Kagome's neck (Still kissing it) and smirked. (A/N: This is a very important scene, please remember it) Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and walked out of the school building.

"Why did you let that half-breed go. You should've killed him" Hakudoshi said, glaring at where Inuyasha and Kagome once stood.

"Kagome's energy and powers still isn't complete" Naraku said and turned around to walk the other way.

"The time was not right"

* * *

_YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm happy that I was able to post this chapter. I hope that you liked it. Please review._

_I need at least 5-10 reviews to continue. If I can get at least that many I will post the next chapter on New Year's Eve or Day._

_Please and thank you._

_Alex-Inu_


	16. Pool Party PT1

_**I know that I said I was going to delete this story but my older sis convinced me to keep writing this story and the other one. So I did what she said, so now I'm going to continue with this story and Connection. So please read continue to read this story and Connection. Please and thank you. R&R**_

* * *

_**Title: Silent Popularity **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Pool Party PT 1**_

* * *

It had been two months since Kagome and Inuyasha had run in with Naraku, and no one had bothered each other. Inuyasha and Kagome relationship was still the same, perfect as always. It was Thursday and one day away from Kagome's birthday and her party. Kagome climbed out of her car, only to be tackled by her two best friends in the world. What great friends they were.

"Kagome!! One more day until the party" Ayame yelled in her face, as Kagome closed her door and they started walking into the building.

"Shouldn't it be: 'One more day until Kagome's birthday'?" Kagome said, mimicking Ayame's voice. Ayame rolled her eyes deciding to ignore the mimicking part and said;

"Oh yeah, that to." "Ouch, you don't have to be so violent" Ayame said rubbing the spot on her head where she had been hit by Kagome.

"Kags don't blame her. She just wants to show her body off to her man. And make some boys jealous that they can't have her." Sango said, grinning at Ayame. Ayame blushed and turned her head as Kagome laughed at them.

"Just make sure to bring my present. You can't get in with out a gift in your hand that is for me." Kagome said, smirking.

"Whatever, you'll be lucking to get a happy birthday" Sango said, playfully.

"Baby!" Inuyasha yelled from behind Kagome. He turned her around and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome smiled as they broke away.

"That an happy almost birthday kiss. You'll get a lot of those on your birthday." Inuyasha said, smirking down at her, with one arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you. At least someone cares more about my birthday than my party" Kagome said and pecked his lips.

"Does he get more of those? I would love to see more, maybe when your naked, sweaty, and moaning out." Miroku said walking up to them laying his hand on Sango's ass.

BAM

BAM

BAM

BAM

"Hey, I didn't eve do anything to you" Miroku said rubbing his head. Ayame smiled and said innocently;

"I know, but everyone was doing it so I thought it would be fun to it too"

"Well then I get to hit you back" Miroku said, grinning.

Rub

Rub

BAM

BAM

"Stop touching people, Miroku" Sango said and started hitting him more on the head.

"So, little Miss. Kagome, is having a pool party." Kikyo said, as she walked up to them. Kagome rolled her eyes, trying to control her anger.

"Yeah, and?"

"Will you be there, Inu?" Kikyo said in her annoying voice.

"Yep, right next to my girl" Inuyasha said, smirking at Kagome.

"By me, I know baby. I'll be on you too." Kikyo said.

"I didn't say slut. I said next to my girl" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"Whatever" Kikyo said and turned her around, walking away towards a group of boys.

"Stupid Bitch" Kagome mumbled to herself that no one could hear her.

**NEXT DAY**

"Okay, we have everything right?" Sango asked, standing outside next to Kagome's pool. Today was the day of the pool party and everyone except Kagome were rushing to get everything done.

"Yeah" Ayame said.

"Food"

"Check"

"Music"

"Check"

"Drinks"

"Check"

"Condoms in every room"

"Check"

"Pool"

"Okay, you're tripping now. And yes we do have the pool it is right out side" Kagome said, sarcastic, as Ayame laughed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you with your party" Sango said.

"But do you see me fussing over everything, No"

"Whatever, I'm going to put my bikini on. The party starts in thirty minutes" Sango said walking up the stairs into Kagome's room.

Knock

Knock

"Ayame, go turn some music on" Kagome said and she pulled the top off, that covered her bikini top. She walked over to the door and opens it and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and some other people.

"Bring Out The Naked Ladies, Baby. It's Time To Party!!!" Miroku yelled with a box of beer in his hand.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

_**I know that this is shorter than the others, but its just to get me back on track, and I think you will like the next chapter. I hope that you liked this chapter and the first chapter of Connection. **_

_**Next Chapter- LEMON **_

_**To continue I need at least 6-10 reviews to continue, but If don't then I will delete this story. **_

_**Please and Thank You **_

_**Alex-Inu**_


	17. Pool Party PT2

_I have update!!! YAAY!!!!! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, please review and do tell if there are any mistakes or anything. THANKS TO ALL THE REVEIWERS!!!!!_

* * *

_**Title: Silent Popularity **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Pool Party PT2**_

_**WARNING!!!!!: LEMON!!! LEMON!!! IT MIGHT SUCK!!! IT MIGHT SUCK!!! IT MIGHT BE GOOD!!! IT MIGHT BE GOOD!!!! **_

_**(A/N: I just had some chocolate, so don't mind me)**_

* * *

_:::Recap:::_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"_Ayame, go turn some music on" Kagome said and she pulled the top off, that covered her bikini top. She walked over to the door and opens it and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and some other people._

"_Bring Out The Naked Ladies, Baby. It's Time To Party!!!" Miroku yelled with a box of beer in his hand._

_:::Now:::_

"Hey birthday girl" Inuyasha said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. It had only been an hours into the party and it was already packed. Kagome smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Hey" Kagome said and pecked his lips. Inuyasha smiled down at her and captured her lips into a kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. About 5 minutes later, they pulled back, gasping for air, well mainly Kagome.

"Hey babe. So that was my birthday kiss" Kagome said, smiling and pecked his cheek. Inuyasha smirked down at her, shaking his head and then leaned down towards her lips. Stopping an inch away from her lips, and whispered huskily:

"No baby…" and pressed his lips against hers in to a hot passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. He rolled his tongue over her bottom lip, asking, begging for entrance, and she wasted no time and opened wide taking him in. He moaned as he slide his hand up to her neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Kagome blushed as they pulled away. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down and licked her ear, slowly and whispered.

"…That was"

"Damn, Kags" Miroku said grinning.

"My birthday is coming up, Inuyasha." Ayame said laughing, as Kagome blushed.

"These lips are only for my girl, Kags" Inuyasha said, pecking her lips.

"That's right babe"

"Oh, they're going to kiss again."

"Pull out the camera"

"Make sure to get a close up"

"Oh Gods. You all are perverts" Sango said shaking her head, as Kagome laughed at them. Then the music changed; **_(A/N: pick a dancing song and pretend that, that's playing) _**

"Miro, let's dance" Sango said and pulled Miroku onto the dance floor. Ayame cheered and ran off to find her man.

"Come on, babe. Lets dance" Inuyasha said and lead Kagome onto the dance floor. Stopping in a spot, Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him, placing his hands on her hips, as they started to dance. Their body swayed to the music, in a perfect rhythm. Kagome looked up and meet with his beautiful golden eyes, smiling at him. He winked at her and smiled, when Kagome giggled.

Kagome sighed, god how she loved him. She could picture herself in years from now with Inuyasha beside her. Even if Kagome and her mother never straighten up their problem, she would be just right with Inuyasha there with her. She squealed when Inuyasha twirled her around and pressed her up against his chest.

"What is that" Kagome said blushing. Inuyasha smirked and grinded into her hips, leaning down to her neck and started to kiss it.

"You know exactly what that is" Inuyasha mumbled against her neck. Kagome wrapped leg around his waist and her arms around his neck, as she grinded back into him. Inuyasha grinned as he nibbled and sucked on her neck. Kagome closed her eyes as she held back a moan.

Inuyasha trailed his hands up and down her body, loving it. They grinded their hips together, whiled they both danced to the music. Inuyasha moved his hands back to her hips, gripping them tight as he grinded harder into. Kagome gasped at the feeling. Inuyasha trailed his tongue up and down the area between her neck and shoulder. He groaned out, as he felt Kagome grind back into him,

"You don't know what you do to me, Kags" Inuyasha said and started to kiss up to her lips. Finally reaching them, he took them into another kiss. Kagome moaned, as she felt his tongue in her mouth. She gripped his shoulders, as she deepens the kiss. They pulled back and Inuyasha rested his forehead on her shoulder. He moved up to her ear and nibbled on it.

"I want you. I want you so bad" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. He moved his hand up, towards her breast, and squeezed them with his hand. Kagome moaned and loosed her grip on his shoulders.

"I want you too." She whispers, gently. Inuyasha groaned out, and continued to dance with Kagome. He grabbed a hold on her nipple, pinching it between his thump and index finger.

"I wanna hear my name coming out of your lips. "

"Moaning for more"

"I wanna her you scream it out"

"And I want you naked and sweaty, on my bed as I take you as my mate" He whispered in her ear. Kagome moaned, hearing these words come out of his mouth. (A/N: remember that line)

"Then take me, baby. Take me as your mate" Kagome whisper and Inuyasha smirked and scooped her up, heading towards her room.

* * *

Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on the bed, with his mouth attached to her neck. He positions himself on top of her, with his knees between her legs, and began to nibbled and lick her neck. Kagome leaned her head over, so Inuyasha could have more room. Inuyasha groaned and start working her clothes off.

Inuyasha moved his hands up under her shirt and cupped her breast. He growled, hearing Kagome moan out, and start to play with them. Pulling her bikini top over her head, he threw it some where and went back to her body. He slowly began to trail kiss down her body until he reached the valley between her breasts.

Kagome tilted her head back as she moaned out, after feeling his hot tongue on her skin. Inuyasha smirked and continued his actions, as he moved his hands to take her bra off. Kagome leaned her head back up, feeling her bra leave her breast, but quickly went back as Inuyasha began to torture her breasts.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whisper breathless from all the pleasure. She never knew it would feel so good, and she was happy that she was giving her self up to him.

After feeling that her breasts had been tortured enough he moved down lower, as he started on her skirt. As his kisses went lower, so did her skirt. In one swift motion, her skirt was off along with her under wear.

Kagome blushed as she felt the cold wind touch her body. Here she stood complete naked and Inuyasha didn't even have his socks off. Kagome growled and sat up, looking down at him, with mock anger.

"What??"

"Too much" "Too much clothes on. Take them off." "Now"

Inuyasha smirked and stripped off his clothing. In seconds he was back on top of her. Kagome moaned out loud, as Inuyasha shoved two fingers in her. He slowly pumped them in and out. Kagome moaned/growled out from the torture. Inuyasha added another finger and was pleased with her response. Adding another, he began to pump faster and harder. Kagome grabbed onto his shoulders, as she moaned. Kagome shuddered and released, thinking it was all over.

Inuyasha smirked as he watched her sweet juices flowed out. Kagome's head shot back and grabbed a fist full of his hair, as Inuyasha's hot tongue thrust in and out of core. Inuyasha smirked as he felt her hands in his hair, and continued to lick ever single drop. He licked her up and then plunged his tongue deep inside of her, tasting her beautiful sweetness. He groaned, hearing her moan in pleasure, her back arching as her hips grinded into his face.

He pulled his tongue out and slowly trailed it up to her clit, sucking on it and gently licking it as she began to grow wetter, ready to release. Her moans becoming louder and louder, as he thrust his tongue into her faster and harder until she couldn't hold it any more and she let loose a wonderful orgasm which sent more juices into his mouth, which he licked up and slowly moved upward onto her.

He looked her straight in the eyes, and asks her the one question that would change her life. He wanted to make sure that she wouldn't regret it. She meant too much to him and it would break her heart if she were to regret this later. He loved her with all his heart and would never make her do anything she didn't want.

"Kagome, baby. I want you to answer this question for me." Inuyasha said and kissed her neck. Kagome nodded breathlessly, from their actions before.

"Kagome you're important to me, and the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I love you, that is why I want you to be my mate."

"Mate??"

"Yes, mate. Mate is special for a dog-demon. If I were to take you as my mate, we would be together forever. I'd always be by your side, no matter what. My love for you would never cease. Its like human marriage, but it last longer. In human marriages you can divorce but in mating its forever." Inuyasha explained as he kissed her neck.

"I would mark you on your neck here" Inuyasha said kissing the spot. "While we are joining to together and you would be mines, forever. On the same spot on my body. So my question is; Will you be my mate?"

"yes, I would love to be your mate. To love you forever and be by your side." Kagome said and leaned down to kiss his neck. Inuyasha growled and grinned down at her with excitement.

"Now, the mating begins" Inuyasha said, smirking as he position himself with her, ready to take her as his. He gently and slowly entered her sacred area and covered her mouth with his, swallowing her screams. After the pain began to reside, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust forward. Inuyasha and Kagome groaned/moaned out their pleasure from her actions.

He pulled out and thrust into her with all his strength, gripping onto her hips. She moaned, satisfying the pleasure that waved through her body. As their pace picked up, Kagome was moaning and scream from the pleasure. She loved the feeling of their joining, kami, she loved him so much.

Kagome squeezed her legs around him tighter, as she grabbed onto his shoulders moving with him, in a rhythm. Inuyasha growled out as he watch how her breast bounced every time he thrust into her, and made a motion to go faster.

"In-Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out as he went faster. Inuyasha groaned and leaned forward towards her ears.

"Yes, baby. Moan it out."

"Inu-Inuyasha!!!"

"I want to hear you scream it baby. Scream it out baby, tell me how much you like it."

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha thrust faster, focusing on making her come to her release first. He listened to her moans, groans, and screams. They were sweet music to his ears and he loved it. He slipped his hand down between and rubbed her, as the other went to her breast and gave it a squeeze. Kagome moaned louder, she could feel her self coming close.

"AAaa-hhhhh!!"

"INU…INU-YASHA!!!!!!" Kagome screamed out, as she came hard and quick. Inuyasha thrust one last time as her core clamped itself around him tightly. His fangs dug into where her neck and shoulders joined, finally marking her as his. His forever. He moaned out her name as he release his seed into her.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting. Inuyasha grabbed the sheets, pulling her closer to him, still in her. He kissed her were his mark laid and laid his forehead against her. Kagome blinked and looked him start in the eyes. She put on a sad face, (fake) and open her mouth to talk.

"I'm sorry"

"What?" Inuyasha said almost scared of what she would say.

"You didn't take me on your bed"

Inuyasha smirked and leaned closer to her lips, were she could feel his breath on her lips, and whisper before taking her lips into his.

"I guess were going to have to fix that"

* * *

_Well I finished it, I really didn't like it to be truthful, but I guess I'll have to deal with it. But still I can't believe I wrote that. I Hope that you liked it, please tell me if you didn't or if you did. You do not have to lie, I will except flames, but please tell me what I did wrong or what I could've did. _

_To continue I need atleast 200 reviews, if I get that many I update that same day. Unless I'm doing something that day, Then I'll update that next day. If I do get 200 review and I'm not busy then I will surely update. _

_Please and thank you!!_

_Alex-Inu _


	18. The Promise Is Made

_I Know that i promise to update as soon as i got two hundred reviews but I had gotten my grades and they werent that good. I am smarts, but its hard to pay attention when you have your friends in almost all of you classes. Anyways, I was planing on posting the chapter and then showing the grades to my parents but someone looks at little brother showed them the paper before i got the chance to. But Now I'm off of punishment. YAY!! I blame my step-dad, he was the one that thought about some weeks of punishment. TRADER!!!! Anyways, I hope that you like it, and i will try to update as soon as i can. _

_Enjoy**  
**_

* * *

_**Title: Silent Popularity **_

_**Rated: M**_

**_Chapter Seventeen: The Promise is made_**

* * *

****

_Ok_

_Ok_

_Bad_

_Bad_

_Bad _

_Worst_

"Shit" Kagome cursed at her self as she looked at her grades. She sighed and grabbed her things and walked out of the class. As she walked down the halls towards her next class, she started to think about her grades. _'I have to pull them up, I can't graduate with these. Then I won't graduate with my friends and I'll be here all my life'_ Kagome sighed and walked into her class.

"Kags" Inuyasha yelled from his seat next to Miroku and Sango. Kagome looked up and smiled weakly at them. She walked over to the empty seat next to him and Sango and sat down. Inuyasha leaned over to her and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey, babe" Inuyasha said, and began to kissed her neck, where his mate mark laid. Kagome shook her head and moved lout of his hold. She frown, it was his fault that her grades were the way they were at the moment. Because of a constantly horny half-demon, she was failing.

Inuyasha frowned at this and growled at her softly, as if he was asking her what was wrong. Kagome turned her head down and sighed, hoping that he would get the message. Inuyasha looked down and saw a paper and picked it up.

"Damn, bitch" Inuyasha cursed, almost started to laugh but caught him self. Kagome glared at him and turned the other way. Inuyasha leaned down and buried his nose into her neck and started mumbling.

"I'm sorry, baby. Look, I can help you, I got A's and B's, babe. Just come to my house."

Inuyasha whimpered when she moved away from his nose. He sat up, with a cute little pout on his face. Kagome glared at him.

"That's the reason why I have what I have now, you always horny pervert." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha's cute pout changed into a sexy smirk.

"Baby, that's what mates do. I have to my scent on you always, so those other weaklings will know what is mines" Inuyasha said, smirking the whole time.

"AHA!! I knew it you two are mates" Sango yelled at them catching everyone's attention. Everyone covered their ears, knowing that Ayame was next to scream. After about two minutes, everyone turned to Ayame, who had her ear phones in her ear, tapping the desk with her fingers and singing, as she listens to her ipod.

Ayame looked up and saw everyone looking at her. She slowly pulled her ear phones out of her ears and blinked.

"Umm…was I that loud" Ayame said, clueless, as Kagome shook her head at her.

"OMG!!!!!! You and Inuyasha Mated. We Was I At When You Told Everyone!!!" Ayame yelled as they walked down the halls, towards lunch. Kagome sat down in their seats and put her face in her hands and sighed. Damn it this was like the hundredth time she had sighed today. 'I really have to get better friends'

"Ayame calm down. You were in our 2nd class listening to your ipod when this happened" Sango said as she pulled Ayame down on the seats.

"Oh My God!! Kagome you were mated before me. I can't believe this." Ayame said. Sango sat down and hit her playfully on the shoulders.

"Well believe it girl, cause she's mated down." Sango said and turned to Kagome.

"So, Kags. How was it?" Sango asked, with a serious look on her face. Kagome almost choked as she held her throat. She gasped and regain her breathing and began to speak.

"W…What?"

"How was it?" Sango repeated.

"Umm…I think Miroku rubbed off onto you too much" Kagome said, as she shook her head.

"Come on girl, give us details" Ayame said. Kagome turned her head and began eating her food, ignoring them.

"That's just like Kags. Not giving any details about anything" Sango said, fuming.

"I bet her pulled her into a room and started to kiss sweetly on her body." Ayame said, daydreaming.

"No, Inuyasha seems like the person that likes it rough."

"Yeah, you're right. He probably forced her onto the bed and start to tease her."

"Yep, grinding into her."

"I bet he has a big d…" Ayame started off but was interrupted by someone.

"Ok girls. Stop fantasizing about my mate." Kagome said, covering her shock, from hearing what they were saying. Who ever knew that they could be so graphic.

"Maybe we wouldn't have too, if someone gave us some details."

"I think that Kouga and Miroku have been rubbing off on you two too much" Kagome said, shaking her head for dramatic effects. Ayame rolled her eyes and Sango gasped as if she was wounded by Kagome's words.

"Kags. I cant believe you. Miroku hasn't rubbed anything on me, even if I begged" Sango said, mumbling the last part, but still loud enough for them to hear. Ayame and Kagome burst out laughing.

"Sango, I think you just need to be quiet for a second, to calm down." Ayame said, giggling. Sango rolled her eyes and turned head the other direction. She groaned and mumbled some very colorful words. Kagome raised her brow as she watch the emotion play on her face.

"What's the problem, Sango?" Kagome asked as she turned the direction where she was looking at and clearly understood.

"Kikyo is heading this way, with her followers, doing what they do best" Sango said, groaned again. 'I already know she's going to ruin my lunch' Sango said to her self.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss. Whore" Kikyo said, standing before them and her followers laughed. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at something that was more worthy than Kikyo.

"I know you aren't talking. Who were you with last night and the other" Sango said defending her friend.

"I only give them what they want" Kikyo said, smirking as if she had said the greatest come back ever. Sango laughed and sat down, shaking her head.

"Why are you hear, Kikyo?" Kagome said.

"I heard that you fucked my boyfriend" Kikyo said, glaring at her. Kagome looked up at Kikyo and glared.

"I haven't fucked any of your boyfriends; I don't have time to catch aids." Kagome said smirked, as Ayame and Sango laughed.

"Second of all, I Mated Inuyasha. There's a difference between fucking and mating. Like making Love, but I'm sure you don't anything about that, all you do is fuck and get fucked." Kagome said, smirking. Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I'm so proud, my baby girl just cursed out a slutty whore." Sango said and hugged Kagome. Ayame laughed and whispered to Kagome, when she sat down;

"I'm going to feel sorry for her, when she gets older." Ayame whispered, and Kagome raised her eyes brow.

"Because the Social Workers are going to take her kids" Ayame said, and wince when she felt a fist hit her on the side of the head.

"_Hey, _What did I do?" Ayame said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"No talky about my future"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&8&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&8&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That's Inuyasha's girl"

"Yep"

"Damn, He always takes the cute girls"

"Don't say that, He might hear us."

"Shut Up!!" Kagome yelled, tired of there teasing. Miroku and Kouga laughed, seeing the expression on her face. Kagome glared at them.

"Chillax, Kags"

"Yeah, were just trying to tell you about the claim that Inuyasha has put on you" Kouga said, smirking. Kagome glared harder and said,

"You're wrong. Watch how quick this guy says yes"

"You mean how quick he says no" Miroku mumbled and quickly put his hands up in defense, as Kagome glared at him. Kagome turned around and walked over to a guy who was talking to his friends. They all became quiet as Kagome approached them. The guy turned around and became nervous.

"Hey, Sioki" Kagome said. Sioki nodded nervous and looked around hoping that someone wasn't watching. Kagome raised her eyebrow and continue to prove her point.

"So, tonight a couple of friends are coming over, you could home if you like." Kagome said and watch as Sioki looked around even more nervously.

"Umm…well…I mean…I can't"

"Why not"

"Because of Inuyasha!" He yelled and ran off. Kagome groaned as she heard laughter behind her. She turned around and glared at them.

"Don't even say anything" Kagome said and walked off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome slung her bag onto her shoulder and started walking out of the school building. All day she had to deal with Miroku and Kouga teasing her about the claim that Inuyasha had put on her. she didn't have a problem with it, it was just that she couldn't talk to any guy friends, with out them being scared.

She walked up to her car and unlocked it. Kagome open one of the back doors and threw her stuff in and closed it. Before she could open the driver's door she was pressed up against the door. She opens her mouth to curse the bastard who was pressing her against the car, but starts to moan out when she feels them suck on her mate mark. She raised her head, ready to purify the ass that thought he was bold enough do something like this but quickly put it down when she saw who it was.

"Where you going to hit me, babe" Inuyasha said, smirking as he licked her jaw. Kagome frowned and pushed him away from her. She turned her head and remained silent. Inuyasha growled and started to nibbled on her neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked in a sweet voice, since he had a clue to the reason why. Kagome turned to him and glared hard. Inuyasha pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes, not liking the way that his mate was treating him. Kagome tried to turn her head, knowing that if she stared at him any longer she would be able to stay mad.

"Answer Me"

" "

"You heard me, bitch"

"You put a claim on me"

"You weren't complaining the other nights"

"Well, that was different" Kagome said blushing a dark red and Inuyasha smirked. "I cant talk to any of my friends who are boys, they all get scared. Because of you"

"Baby, I had to let everyone know what was mine's."

"They can see the mark"

"No, baby. I wanted them to know from me." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed her anger was gone now, so there was no need of arguing. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss on his neck. Inuyasha groaned and pushed up against her, causing him to groan louder.

Kagome ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him tenderly. Inuyasha slipped his tongue in her mouth as he bit on her lip. Kagome smirked as she felt his tongue explore her mouth. After wining their little tongue war, Inuyasha pulled away and started to kiss down her body. He trailed his kisses downwards until he reached her breast. Kagome moaned out when she felt him lick the valley between her breast.

After about ten minutes of touching and squeezing, Kagome was soaking wet. (If You know what I mean. :::Winks: ). Kagome leaned down and whispered into his ear, panting heavily;

"…My House…………Now"

Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist as he grinded into her hard. He leaned up and licked her eye and whispered;

"Then drive fast, baby" One second later all you could hear was the sound of Kagome's car speeding down the road towards her house.

Naraku glared at were they once stood. He had watch their little episode and was glaring the whole time, trying to stop his self from killing both of them. Calming down, opened the door to his car and took one last glance more like glare, before climbing into his car.

"You pay, dear. Yes, you will Pay"

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen, yay. I hope that you liked it. There are only six chapters left and the epilogue. I've gotten so far._

_To continue, I need at least 5-7 reviews, to post the next chapter. _

_ Please and thank you!_

_Alex-Inu_


	19. Payback

_I am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was very busy with my mom's birthday and then my brother's birthday. Then trying to get my grades back up. Then having my brother drop my phone in the tub, so i had to get another cell phone, and thats one thing i cant live with out. But finally i just got my new cell, so now I'm posting the new chapter.**  
**_

* * *

_**Title: Silent Popularity **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Payback**_

* * *

_Last Time_

"_You pay, dear. Yes, you will Pay"_

_Now_

"They have mated"

"So I have heard"

"So what will you do now"

"Why do a person such a you, want to know"

"I'm just stating"

"Stating nonsense around me will surely get you killed. I assure you that when watching what you say will be very wise"

"Yes, Sir"

"There is no need to ask me of my plan towards her. Making sure that you will carry out my deed will keep you and your family alive."

* * *

"I thought that you wanted help on bringing your grades up" Inuyasha said, running his hands threw her long raven hair. 

"But then looking at your cute ass, I couldn't resist" Kagome said and grabbed his ass. Inuyasha groaned and moved closer to her.

"Are you trying to turn me on?"

"Maybe, Maybe not"

Inuyasha pressed his lower region against her and groaned out from the feeling. He leaned down and trailed kisses all over her face; her lips, her cheeks, her nose, over to her ear. He blew into her ear and licks the earlobe, then whispered into it;

"It doesn't matter because I already am"

"Inuyasha" Kagome moaned out as her mate grinded into her bare hips. Inuyasha buried his nose into her neck, taking a good stiff of her scent, as he pressed against her, harder. He licked, sucked, and kissed her neck, groaning every time he heard her moan.

She moaned, from the feeling of his hard on pressed against her. Inuyasha groaned and suddenly stopped his actions as he felt himself coming near the edge. He could not allow himself to cum with out being inside his mate.

Taking one long lick over his mate mark that, she wore, he began to trail his tongue lower, to the only place he was allowed to see. He smirked when her nipples instantly harden from his touch. Inuyasha leaned down and began to tease her breast with his mouth as his hands gently massaged her other. Kagome titled her head back, moaning lightly.

As he moved his hands away from her breast, he started to crease her thighs, spreading her legs further apart. He smirked at her before burying his face between her legs, were his treasure laid. Kagome head shot back, letting out a silent moan as she felt his tongue explore her. She ran her hands trough his long silky sliver hair, moaning.

She wanted him so badly, Kagome though as she moan some more. She wanted for him to stop his torture and take her, over and over until she was drenched in his scent. She hated but loved him at the moment.

He thrust his tongue harder and faster into her core, then stopping to swirl it around before thrusting it back into her. He gripped her ass tighter, feeling her pull his hair. He smirked knowing that one thrust would send her to the top. Kagome raked her fingers through his scalp. Kami, she was so close, she could feel it, one last thrus…

_When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confided in me was your heart.  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."_

_Nothing will last in this life  
our time is spent constructing,  
now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin._

"Fuck" Inuyasha swore to himself, as he pulled himself from her. He bent over and grabbed his cell. He flipped it open and huskily answer;

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Would you answer to your mother with that voice?" Miroku said from the other end. Inuyasha groaned, the monk was annoying the hell out of him.

"Yes, if she called me at this very moment, like you are"

"Are you not happy to her my voice?"

"I'm so fucking happy, Monk. Now will you tell me what the fuck you want"

"I am just calling on the behalf of my dearest Sango. Since Kagome wasn't answering her phone, we called you." Miroku said and gave the cell to Sango. Inuyasha growled and also gave his cell to his girlfriend.

"Hello"

"Hey Kags"

"So, what's the problem?"

"What does it have to be a problem, you know tha…"

"Sango"

"Anyways, I'm telling the truth. There isn't a problem. I just wanted you to help me pick out a car and then go shopping afterwards."

"Sure, I'll be over there in 30"

"Kay"

"Bye

"Baby" Inuyasha whined as he pulled Kagome into his arms. Kagome smiled at him and pecked his lips before moving to get out of his arms. Inuyasha tighten his grip and kissed her neck.

"Baby don't go" Inuyasha said.

"Inu, I'm going somewhere with Sango. So I have to get ready." Kagome said and kissed his lips. She tried to move back but Inuyasha took control of their kiss. After what seem like hours, they broke away from the kiss.

"okay, but we're finishing this tonight"

"You know it" Kagome said and got up, heading towards the bathroom.

_**One Hour later **_

Kagome and Sango entered _Ford (A/N: If you haven't heard of it before, it's a car place_) and walked over to the desk. A man walked up to the desk and smiled at them and said;

"Hello, ladies. My name is Shikishi. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes, we want to but a car"

"Well, right this way please" The man said and walked around the desk over to the back where the cars where located at.

"Now, All you have to do is pick out a car. Once you are finish with that, just wait for me. I will be back shortly" With that said, Shikishi turned around and walked back into the building. Kagome and Sango began to walk around look at each car, deciding if it fit just right for Sango. After about thirty minutes past, they still had not found a car.

"Sango, Sango! Over here!!" Kagome yelled. Sango ran down towards, where she was at and saw the greatest car ever. It was a Rimini Red Range Rover Sport Supercharged. She instantly fell in love with it.

"That's the one I want."

"Okay, let's go inside and discuss the payments" Shikishi said and headed towards the building with Kagome and Sango following behind.

Two hours passed and Sango and Kagome were driving down the highway, towards the mall, riding in Sango's new Rimini Red Range Rover Sport. Kagome smiled, feeling the air press against her face. Sango smiled as she zoomed down the road, she loved her new car.

Sango turned and entered into the Mall's parking lot and parked her car. Turning off the car, they got out and walked to the entrance. Kagome and Sango got out of the car and walked into the mall.

They shopped for hours, getting anything they thought that was cute and a reasonable price. After shopping for three hours straight, they finally got tried and decided to head out.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to stop at the restroom. So just go a head and go to the car" Kagome said and walked off after Sango nodded to her. Kagome walked into the girls room and headed towards the stalls. She did her business and walked to the sink, to wash her hands. Kagome dried off her hands and walked out of the door only to bump into a muscular chest. She looked up to say sorry but quickly took it back when she saw its face.

"Baby, why do you look like that, aren't you happy to see me" Naraku said, pulling Kagome closer to his body. She frowned as she struggled to get away from him.

"Why do you struggle against me, your mate?"

"You are not my mate, Naraku. I don't love you anymore, not after killing my father"

"You bitch. You just cant get over that. He was getting in the way of our relationship. You were depending on him to much. And I could not let that happen."

"You bastard"

"Yes, I am a bastard" Naraku said and licked her ear. "Get the fuck off of me" Kagome said, pushing Naraku back, but failed. Naraku pulled her closer and leaned down so that he was in her face.

"I told you that I shall get you back dearly, for leaving me for a half-breed. You are mines, bitch. And when you disrespect your mate, you shall get punished." Naraku said and walked away, towards the entrance.

Kagome held her hand to her heart, trying to calm down so her heart beat would go back to normal. She was scared; he had just threatened her and then walked out as if he was going to do nothing. That's when she remembered, she ran towards the entrance and out of the door.

Kagome came out side and ran towards Sango's car. 'Shit. Shit. Shit." Kagome repeated in her mind as she ran faster.

"Sango!!!" Kagome yelled. Sango turned to her and raised her brow as in a form of asking what. "Get out the car. Get out the car!"

"What! Why!" Sango yelled back, as if she was dumb. Kagome screamed and cried as she saw a big car speeding towards Sango's car. Sango turned her head to the front as she heard a loud horn. And everything went dead for her. She couldn't hear anything but the sound her trying her hardest to open the door.

Sango turned her head back to Kagome yelling at her, and the last thing she heard was;

"SANGO!!! SANGO!!!"

BAM

WHOOSH

BAM

BAM

* * *

There's about six chapter left and then it is over. I really hope that you liked this chapter, because I was in a rush to get it done. I'm very sorry for the long wait.

To continue i need atleast 5-7 reviews

please and thank you

Alex-Inu


	20. Pain PT1

_**Sorry for the long wait, Please forgive me i have been sick for awhile. i hope that you like this chapter. Read & Review, Please and Thank You.Enjoy **_

* * *

_**Title: Silent Popularity **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Pain**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_:::Last Time:::_

"_SANGO!!! SANGO!!!"_

_BAM_

_WHOOSH2609026_

_BAM_

_BAM_

_:::Now:::_

"Yeah baby. Touch down. Game, baby" Inuyasha yelled out, as he threw the controller down and began to cheer. Miroku rolled his eyes and grabbed a drink.

"Inuyasha, calm down, you only won a minor game"

"Try 51 in a row" Inuyasha said laughing out loud, when Miroku mumbled something like 'fuck you, showoff'. After about five more minutes of cheering and dancing, Inuyasha finally sat down and got a drink. He was about to take a sip when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello"

Miroku sat down on the couch after grabbing a bag of chips and another soda. He began to eat them while watching Inuyasha talk on the phone.

"Yes! What do you want"

"Look just tell me what you want"

Miroku got worried when Inuyasha got quiet and sat down. Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair and he looked at the wall. He took a big gulp.

"Wh…what? Mom…my mom. _(gulps)_ My mom got shot" He whispered, as his eyes began to get watery. "Okay. I'm on my way" Inuyasha whispered and hung up the phone. Miroku sat his drink down on the coffee table and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Yash. Inuyasha. What's the problem?"

"Mom…Mom got shot" Inuyasha said, as tears began to roll down his face.

"Come on, man. She'll be okay. Look, lets just go to the hospital to see what condition she is in" Miroku said, patting Inuyasha on the back.

* * *

Kagome sat in her seat, trying to get in touch with Inuyasha and Miroku for the 50th time, but neither of them would pick up. She groaned out as she got the answer machine once again. She sat her phone down and whipped the tears off of her face. She sat their in silence; looking at the two big black doors that Sango was rushed into, when they had reached the hospital. She would never forgive her self if something happened to Sango.

"EMERGENCY!! EMERGENCY!! Dr. Sato! Dr. Sato! We have an emergency! We have another patient that has been shot! We have another that has been shot!"

Kagome looked up and saw a woman on a stretcher that was being pushed by at least seven nurses. 'That's Inuyasha mother' Kagome thought, watching them push her through two black doors. Ten minutes later, Sesshoumaru, InuTashio, and Rin, who was holding Saiyo, came into the building with worried faces.

InuTashio walked over to the front desk, to get some information about his wife, while Rin gave Saiyo to her father. She began to walk towards Kagome after spotting her sitting alone with a face stained with dry tears.

"Kagome, What are you doing here?"

"My best friend, Sango got into a car crash"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Hey, do you know if Inuyasha is here?"

"No, I've been trying to call him, but he won't pick up"

"Well, Sesshoumaru talked to him, so I think he should be on his way"

"Okay." Kagome asked.

"Well, I got to go, I hope your friend gets better" Rin said, smiling as her as she walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat down in the seat that was next to him.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I know that your mom is in the hospital and all, but don't you think its best if your alive when she wakes up," Miroku said holding onto his seat as the ran another red light.

"Shut the fuck up, Miroku. I can't concentrate!" Inuyasha yelled and he made a sharp turn to the right and speed down the road. Miroku fell back and chuckled;

"I guess Sango was right, I won't be have any kids"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Mir…" Inuyasha said but was cut off by his phone ringing. He reached down and grabbed his phone.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm sure that your mother taught you how to answer the phone."

"Naraku, what the hell do you want, I'm not in the mood for you mess."

"I just wanted to tell you a little information about your little friend." Naraku said.

"Kagome, you better not have hurt her."

"Oh no, I would never hurt my little angel. I'm talking about you other friend"

"Sango! What about her?" Inuyasha said, catching the attention of Miroku.

"Your Little Friend, Sango, has been hurt. I'm sure Kagome has told you of my beautiful work. I'm sure she's in the hospital right now, dieing slowly and painfully" Naraku said laughing and then hung up.

"That ass fucker! He's lying Kagome would've been called us." Inuyasha said as he speed down the road, seeing the hospital come closer. Miroku looked at him worried, hoping that this didn't have anything to do with his girlfriend.

"Inuyasha, what happened?"

"Sango…was hurt by Naraku, in a car crash. But don't worry man, Kagome would have called us by now if she was hurt."

"I'll just call her and ask." Miroku said and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his girl's number.

_Hey, you have reached Sango Tijiya's Answer machine. _

_Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone _

_But If you leave…_

"She…she didn't pick up." Miroku said.

* * *

"So it was true! You stupid ass bitch!"

Kagome heard and looked up and her eyes met with Inuyasha and Miroku. They both stood there with hurt expressions on their faces. Inuyasha walked over to her and stood infront of her.

"Inuyash-…"

"Don't say my name; I can't believe you, why didn't you call us"

"I did tr-…"

"You lieing as bitch, if u had called us then we would've been here earlier. I would've known that Naraku was trying to hurt us and would've warned my family. But since you didn't called us, my mom is in the hospital, possibly dieing right now."

"No, Inuyas-…"

"Shut The Fuck up, didn't I tell u not to say my fucking name. Its all your fault, I wished I never fell in love with you. Your mother was right, all you do is cause sadness and death, I should've stayed away from you. I should have listen to all them other girls and left you alone. I hate you" Inuyasha said and turn around and walked away.

Kagome sat there looking at where Inuyasha once stood, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and filled with tears. They fell from her face onto her thighs, and she just sat there felling nothing. There was nothing she could feel but emptiness.

"Kagome, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he saying, his mother just got shot and he had to take it out on someone."

"No, Rin. He knew what he was saying and he meant every word. But its okay, I was meant to be alone because we I care about someone, they always ends up dead or hurt" Kagome said as she stood up and walked away after she was done saying what she had to say.

* * *

Miroku walked into the hospital room that his girlfriend was staying in. He saw Sango trying to sit up and rushed over to her and helped her.

"Sango your wounded, you should be resting." Miroku said and pecked her on the lips. Sango smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"So whats wrong with you?"

"Well, from what I've heard, my arm is broken, I have a lot bruises on my legs which means I have to stay off my legs so they can heal. Oh and I have a bruise on my head from getting hit on the head." Sango said and smiles when he hugs her and tells her that he's happy that she is alive.

"I Love you, Sango"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

"My son is a idiot"

"Hey"

"Hush, Inu. I cant believe you would say that to her, I though you loved here, I thought she was your mate."

"But she harmed you, and I cant forgive her for that" Inuyasha said.

_Wack _

"Mother" Inuyasha whined as he rubbed his head, to relieve the pain. His mother glared at him and said;

"Tell me something, Inuyasha. Was Kagome the that broke into my car and threw me out of it?"

"No" He whispered

"Was Kagome the one that pulled a gun out on me?"

"No"

"Was Kagome the one that shot me, trying to kill me?"

"What did you say? That's what I thought. Kagome didn't do any of those things. So don't put the blame on Kagome. She's a sweet girl; she would never try to kill anyone, especially not the mother of the one she loves."

"I'm sorry mother"

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Kagome" Izayoi said, smiling at him as he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha walked back into the waiting room and looked around for Kagome but didn't find her. Instead he found a angry, pissed off Rin.

"You dumbass, how could you do that to you girlfriend, your mate. Your pitiful, you know when I tried to comfort her and tell her that you didn't mean what you said. She just said she was meant to be alone. That everything that you said was right. You're a retard, and I hope that you don't get back with Kagome. Because she deserves someone that will stand by her side, and that someone is not you." Rin said and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha, I'm a very disappointed in you. I never thought that you would do something like that, especially to your mate. I feel sorry for the poor girl, she walked out the hospital so heart broken. You should've seen the look on her face when you had walked in, she had that look like everything would be okay since your where here, and then it went empty."

"I'm sorry father"

"I do not need your apology, you did nothing to me. But the girl, she's the one that needs it."

* * *

Kagome speed down the streets as tears flowed down her face like rivers. They wouldn't stop, she didn't want to shed any tears. She wanted to be down with the tears. She was tried of cry but she could help it. She hated the tears, she hated them so much it made her want to kill her self every time she cried. And right now she just wanted to die.

She zoomed down the road; she didn't know where she was going but she kept driving. Kagome pressed harder on to the gas pedal and the car went even faster as she blast the cd that was playing in her car. She turned her head to the right, when she saw a flash coming from that direction and that's when her world went crashing down.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BAM

BAM

* * *

I'm so sry for the long wait, I know that you've been probably waiting for like a month or two. I am very sry but I've been sick all through out the summer. Now school is about to start and I've got a small cold which is getting worse. My twin sisters just graduated and now they're going to college so we were helping them get settled in there dorm rooms. Once again I'm very sry.

To continue I need atleast 5-9 reviews to continue.

Please and thank you

Alex-Inu


	21. Pain PT2

SO SO SO SO sorry for the long wait, i lost everything on my computer while it was getting fix. i had the plot typed up on the computer so that it wouldn't get lost at my house. So I had to think of the plot which took forever but its still not the same as the old plot. Read, Enjoy, And Review Oh and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

On To The Story!!!

* * *

**_Title: Silent Popularity_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Chapter 20: Pain Pt2_**

* * *

Kagome woke up from the sounds of cars racing past her; she slowly raised her head with her hand, holding it for support. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Was she dead, was this hell, were she would spend her eternal life at? Kagome asked her self. Once again she heard the sound of cars zooming past her and said to her self;

"Apparently not, unless there's cars in hell or heaven"

Kagome leaned her head back on to what she guessed was her car seat and cursed at everything and nothing. She moved her hands around to see if this was her car that she was sitting in and was correct. She reached up to the lights and turned them on and looked around. Her eyes landed on the stirring wheel, where blood laid. Kagome reached up and touched her forehead and felt dried blood.

'Fuck'

"What happened?" Kagome asked her self as she reached up and opens the mirror of her car and looks at her self. Her reflection was horrible; her face was stained with blood and tears. Then it clicked, she started up her car, made a U-Turn and zoomed down the road, towards her destination.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of Tama High. She had been out for a week because of all the events that had token place the week before last. She turned off the car and thought to her self;

'Maybe I should have stayed at home another week or two. I really don't want to be at school at the moment or see any of the students that attended the school either' she thought to her self as she reached for the handle so she could get in the car and drive home.

'NO' Kagome said to her self, stopping what she was doing. 'I can't and I won't. This is my last year and I have to get the fuck out of here and make something of my life and I can't do that at home.' Kagome sighed again and headed towards the entrance of the high school.

After about ten minutes of walking, she finally reached her locker. She looked at the clock on her cell phone and according to the time, she was kind of late. She opened her locker and got the things she needed and put the other stuff away. After closing her locker, she stood up and was about to start walking towards her class but stopped. There was something missing. Tears slowly made their way down her face as she whispered the name of her lover and the one that broke her heart.

"Inuyasha"

Kagome took a deep breathe to regain her self and headed off towards class unaware of the two golden eyes filled with guilt and sorrow watching her and two silver doggie ears that heard her whisper his name with so many emotions.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise. Good to see you Miss. Higurashi. Did you have fun over you week vacation?" Mrs. Fukunaga said to Kagome. Kagome ignored her and walked past her towards a seat near the window. She wasn't really in the mood for Mrs. Fukunaga's humor.

"Well class open you books to page 568 and start reading…."

Kagome pulled out her book for this class and turned to the page that was requested. She looked down at the book and ran her hands through her hair as she sighed.

'Fuck, it looks like I got a lot of catching up to do.' Kagome said to her self and flipped a few…err….a lot of pages back.

**ACROSS THE ROOM**

Sango watched as Kagome came into the room with a smile, glad to see her best friend again after two weeks of being in the hospital. She was currently sitting next to Miroku, who was sitting in front of Inuyasha. Her smile slowly turned upside down as she watched Kagome walk over to the opposite side of the room.

"Roku, did something happen while I was gone?" Sango asked her boyfriend. Miroku sighed and nodded.

"Yea, something happened between Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroko replied. Sango turned to Inuyasha, who dropped his head and turned to the side.

"Inuyasha, what happened while I was in the hospital?" Sango asked softly. Inuyasha turned to Sango and stared her in the eyes, without saying a word. Sango looked him in the eye, the ones that held so much emotion it almost made her want to crying.

"Sango, just let him be" Miroku said, thinking about how lost and lonely he looked. Sango nodded and turned to Kagome and looked at her.

**BACK WITH KAGOME**

She felt Sango's eyes staring a hole into her, she could feel the pity from where she was. It hurt but slowly it was starting to sink into her, slowly her mother and Inuyasha's word began to sink into her. It brought so much pain to her heart but she had to do it for the well being of her friends. She had to keep her distance away from them so they wouldn't have to pity her or worry over her or even get killed because of her.

Kagome looked down at her book and watch as tears dropped onto her book, one by one. 'I guess I'm not out of tears yet, even though I've been crying for the past week'

'But it hurts so bad, I can't believe I let this happen. This is just like last time but so much different' Kagome said to her self.

**:::FLASHBACK:::**

Kagome speed down the streets as tears flowed down her face like rivers. They wouldn't stop, she didn't want to shed any tears. She wanted to be down with the tears. She was tried of cry but she could help it. She hated the tears, she hated them so much it made her want to kill her self every time she cried. And right now she just wanted to die.

She zoomed down the road; she didn't know where she was going but she kept driving. Kagome pressed harder on to the gas pedal and the car went even faster as she blast the cd that was playing in her car. She turned her head to the right and stops the car. Kagome cried as she watch, frozen to her seat, her brother being pulled out his house. A man dressed in black got of the car that was parked in the drive way and pulled his gun out. At that very second her hearts stopped, the blood in her body stopped flowing, her lungs stopped working, and her world went crashing down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. The gunman walked closer towards her little brother, who was crying his heart out. He point the gun at him and fired.

BAM

One shot to kill him

BAM

Another shot to make sure he was dead.

"Souta. No. " Kagome whispered as she watch her brother fall to the ground. Her mother and her husband, who was carrying their son, ran out of the house. Kiya, her mother, stopped in her tracks and froze in shock, staring at her son. Kiya's husband ran towards him and pulled out his cell phone.

"Souta" Kagome whispered again, as tears slide down her face, as she stared at her brother in shock.

"No. This isn't happening. This is a dream." Kagome said, in denial.

"No, Kagome, dear, this is happening , and this is not a dream." Someone said. Kagome turned her head and saw Naraku sitting in the passenger seat, with a big smile on his face.

"You bitch, you did this. You did this to my only brother." Kagome said, as her eyes began to glow a faint pink. Naraku smirked, 'Yes' .

"You are very smart, mate. Yes I am the cause of the condition that you brother is in at the moment." Naraku said, smiling at her. Kagome glared at him, as her body slowly began to glow white.

"Why?"

"Because, dear, I had to get you ready for the plans I have in stored for you." Naraku said.

"Naraku, Go. To. HELL." Kagome yelled as she her hands glowed a faint pink and knocked Naraku out of the car.

**:::END OF FLASHBACK:::**

'That's when I blacked out. I hope that son of bitch is dead.' Kagome said to her self as she clutch her fist.

**:::FLASHBACK:::**

Kagome arrived at the hospital and climbed out of the car and ran into the hospital. She ran up to the front desk.

"What is the conditions of Souta Higurashi?" Kagome asked. The lady looked at her and sighed.

"You are?"

"Kagome Higuarshi"

"What is your relationship with Mr. Higurashi?"

"I'm his sister. Now stop asking me all these fucking questions and tell me what his conditions are." Kagome said to her in a very deadly tone, while glaring at her. The lady gulped and quickly went to work.

"At the moment, It says that Souta is in a coma from the shots that he took."

Kagome went quiet as she ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breathe. She slide down to the ground and once again she was crying. This was her fault, she hated Naraku to hell.

'I wish I would just die, so I can stop getting the ones I love and care for hurt.'

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up and saw her mother standing there. Her face was stained with dried tears. Kagome stood up and slowly walked over to her mother as tears to slide down her face. She reached her mother and they just stood there, staring each other in the eye.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Kiya said as she grabbed her daughter and hugged her for the first time in many years. Kagome wrapped her arms around her and they cried together.

"No." Kagome said to her mother, who she has and still is hugging for the last three minutes. Kiya looked at her daughter, confused. Kagome pulled her self out their embrace and took a few steps back.

"Kagome" Kiya said softly. Kagome shook her hand as tears began to flow again. She took more steps back as she began to whisper;

"I can't. No. I can't"

"Kagome, what's the problem?"

"No. Just stay away from me, please" said Kagome, who turned around and ran out of the hospital, hearing her mother screaming after her.

"KAGOME"

'I can't. I won't let Naraku hurt another person I love.'

**:::END OF FLASHBACK:::**

Inuyasha looked at the board, watching his teaching write nonsense on the board. He looked down at his book and that's when he picked up something unusual. He sniffed some more and picked up the scent of blood.

'Kagome's blood'

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and saw her clutching her fist tightly, so tight that she was bleeding. He sighed and stared longingly at her. He missed her. He had not seen her for two weeks maybe more. He tried to call her but she never answered her phone and that had worried him.

'Kami, I miss her so much. I really fucked up big time.' Inuyasha said to himself as he continued to stare at her.

His heart broke when he say the tears coming from her eyes, sliding down her beautiful face, and hit the book. It broke his heart that he couldn't be the one to comfort her and tell her it was alright because he was there. It broke his heart that he couldn't do that because he was the cause of her pain.

* * *

I am so so sorry for the delay. I'm trying my hardest to keep up with everything. And I promise that I will do all I can to post a new chapter. I Hope That You Liked It

Well Review so I can continue and post the next chapter.

Please and Thank You

Alex-Inu


	22. No More Part 1

**_So So Sorry about the long wait. My mom and step-dad decided that it would be great to move. So we've been house searching and moving in. We're just about done. And I also what have writers block on the story. But I read the whole story over and it just came to me. So here it is._**

**_ENJOY_**

**_Read And Review!!_**

* * *

_Title: Silent Popularity_

_Rated: M_

_Chapter 21: No More Part1_

* * *

It had been two long weeks, and he was mad, frustrated, and most of all sad. He missed her like a fish would miss the water when on land. He couldn't get her out of his mind nor the look on her face when he yelled and accused her.

Inuyasha's mother was let out of the hospital and put on bed rest by the doctors, which really didn't matter since his father would have demanded her to do the same whether or not the doctor request so. Sango had healed over the weeks and her bruises were almost gone but he arm remain in the cask, broken. Miroku also took care of her life a husband would do for a wounded wife. Inuyasha was jealous.

Kagome would not talk to anyone, not even them. She was never present in their lunch hour and in all their class together, she would sit as far away from them. They were hurt, more than Sango, Ayame and Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha were. They had hurt her the worse and when they found out that her young and only brother was in a coma, they felt the ultimate guilt trip.

Inuyasha watched her at time sit in class with her head down, and tear drops fall onto the text book or desk. He wanted to hold her and be there for her in her time of need. He knew she was hurting, he only loving and living relative was or could be dyeing.

Inuyasha sighed as he continued walking down the halls towards his class. He saw Kagome in her locking trying to get her books and went over to help her. He grabbed the book off the floor and handed it to her. Kagome stared at him and closed her locking, walking away. He growled.

'That bitch. Why can't she forgive me? Damn it.'

* * *

Sango sat in her English class next to Inuyasha. Miroku had a different class this period. As usual, Kagome sat across the room next to the window, starring out of it. She missed her best friend and knew Inuyasha missed her more than she could even imagine but she did not blame them. What they did was horrible and she would have probably did the same but she just wished Kagome would talk to her, for she did not do a thing. Sango focused on Inuyasha and realized that he was starring at her also.

'Inuyasha'

"Miss. Higurashi. Please focus on my lesson. I assure you it is important, that is if you want to graduate this year?" The teacher said, stopping her lesson to lecture Kagome.

Kagome turned her head towards the teacher and starred at her, not even bothering to say anything to her. The teacher gave a frustrated sigh and glared at her.

"I do believe I like you better when you were more responsive. This little act of yours is very tiring." The teacher replied and carried on with her teaching.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to the window, since it was the only place she could look at with out meeting the others stares_. (A?N: As in Sango, Inuyasha, and Ayame.) _

After finding our about the Souta and Izayoi getting shot, she decided to keep her self away from everyone. She didn't talk to any and focus mostly on her school work, so that she could graduate and leave Japan. She could bear anyone get hurt because of her.

She really did miss talking and hanging around with her friends and more than most Inuyasha. She loved him but she stayed away from him because what he told her that day was true. Naraku would do anything to have her.

Kagome hit that desk and glared out of the window. She hate them, Kikyo and Naraku. IF Kikyo had never been so jealous of her, she would have never went to Naraku and her father would still be with her. She hated Naraku to hell. He made her seem as if she was the problem. He was the one that went to Kikyo. He was the one that took her father away from her. Kagome's eyes began to glow white from the thoughts that were going on in her head.

'Just a few more months and I'm gone. Everyone will be safe and happy'

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall to go outside on the parking lot. It was her lunch period and for the last few weeks, she had been spending it outside in her car. On her way to the entrance, she bumped into the girl, who was practically the cause of her problems, Kikyo.

"Watch where your going, bitch." Kikyo said, flipping her long hair over her should, glaring at Kagome. Her sluttish friends, Naraku, and his crew were with her. Naraku stared at her with his black eyes, which were filled with lust for her.

Kagome glared back at her and stood in front of her, not moving. She was tired of Kikyo and the ass beating she gave her didn't do anything for. She would be very happy to give her another lesson or two. Kikyo glared harder when she didn't move out of the way.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way? Do it or get hurt." Kikyo said and got frustrated when she just gave her a blank look.

Inuyasha and the gang (Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga) happened to be walking and saw what was going on, so they stood their and watched. Inuyasha growled at Kikyo when she pushed Kagome, who went a few steps back. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Don't touch what's mine, slut. You better remember that 'cause this is your only warning." Naraku said, glaring at Kikyo as he pushed her back.

Kagome glared at Naraku.

"I don't need your protect nor do I belong to you." Kagome said low but loud enough for him to hear her. Naraku turned his glare from Kikyo to Kagome.

"Bitch, you are mine. You've been mine since the day we went out." Naraku said, walking closer to her. Kagome stayed where she was, she was not scarred of him. She might fear what he could do but still he should fear her. Someone drown in fear is dangerous than someone who was not. There was no telling what one would do to not have fear or be scarred.

"yeah, but that all ended when you shoved that dick of yours into Kikyo. I belong to no one, bastard. Get that through that big head of your because this is your last warning." Kagome said. Inuyasha stood there looking at the ground. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out, torn in pieces, and thrown onto the ground. The words that she had spoken ended all hope there was too getting Kagome back.

"I can shove my dick in who ever I want, bitch. 'cause you'll forever be mines or do I have to kill someone else to prove it to you." Naraku said, smirking. Kagome eyes slowly began to glow white, the last straw of her patience and calmness was gone.

**_SMACK_**

"You bitch. You killed my father and gain nothing from it but hurting me. I don't belong to you. You hurt someone else because of your so called claim on me and you won't have another chance to claim me or anyone else." Kagome said after slapping Naraku.

**_BAMB_**

Inuyasha's eyes began to bleed red after seeing Naraku back-hand his mate. He was ready to kill. Miroku and Kouga had to hold him back, so no harm would be done to Naraku.

Kagome's head turned to the side from the impact. She stayed like that, listening to the words that came out of his mouth.

"I gained everything from it. You disobeyed me and I had to teach you a lesson. Killing your father was the lesson. But it seems that you didn't learn from it, for you still disobey me. Do I need to pull the plug on you dear little brother, Souta."

Kagome turned her head towards Naraku. Her baby blue eyes where no longer that color but pure white. Her body began to glow white also. She out stretched her arm a little, with her hand open. She clenched her fist and pushed her arm out forward. Naraku's body glowed white and after a second passed. His body was all the way down the hall and he was unconscious.

Kagome straighten her self out and walked down the opposite hallway towards her class, since she missed her lunch period. But before she walked away, she said;

"Touch. My. Brother. And. Die."

* * *

"Wow."

Miroku said breaking the silence. Five minutes passed since the little, more like big, incident with Kagome and Naraku. No one moved. They were either starring down the hall at Naraku or at the spot where Kagome once stood.

"Whoa. Kagome is scary. I never thought she was that strong." Kouga said.

"Yep, just like the day she beat Kikyo's ass. Now that was cool." Some random guys said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, Yasha. You got one strong mate there." Kouga said, laughing, not knowing everything that went on that day. Ayame slapped him on the back of the head, and glared at him at his ignorance.

"What?" Kouga said, rubbing the back of his head. Ayame shook her head and told him to be quiet. Everyone watched as Inuyasha stood there, silent, looking at the ground.

"She said she belonged to no one…she doesn't want me to be her mate anymore." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, don't take that to the heart. She was just saying that to get the point through Naraku. I bet she still loves you and wants you to be her mate. She just needs sometime alone. He brother could be dead." Sango said, trying to cheer him up but failed.

"I betrayed her. I accused her of same thing her mother did. I wasn't there for her when she found out about her brother. I let her cry alone about you and her brother. I don't deserve to be her mate."

"She'll get over it, Inuyasha. It just take sometime." Ayame said.

"You see how long it took for her to get over what happen to her years ago. What? I'll have to wait until some other guy comes and helps her through, just like I did for her. Then I have to let her go, so she can be happy with him. I can't loose her. I just can't" Inuyasha said and walked off.

**_RRRING RRINGG_**

* * *

**_RRRRING RRRING RRRINGG_**

The last bell went off, announcing that this school day was over. Kagome grabbed her thing and heading towards her locker, to grab all the things she would need to complete the homework given to her for this weekend.

As she got closer to her locker and spotted the crew their. She thought about turning around but decided against it. She continued to walked to the locker and stopped at it. After putting the code in it and grabbing her things, she closed the locker and walked off.

The crew watched as she walked off. They had gone quiet when she walked over and hadn't said a word yet. They got their stuff and walked towards Inuyasha's car, since they all rode in his car. They got in and he drove off ready to drop off everyone.

"Hey, Isn't that Kagome's car, what is she doing there?" Ayame said. Inuyasha parked the car and watched as Kagome got out of her car, walking towards the ally and disappeared.

* * *

**_Earlier (Five Minutes)_**

Kagome got in her car and drove out of the school parking lot. She decided to got the store before she headed home. On her way there, she spotted someone down in an ally. She was going to drive away but after hearing a scream, she parked her car and got out.

Kagome looked around and saw no one heading towards the ally or even with a concern looking on. She knew they heard a scream. She headed towards the ally and saw about six males and females beating up some one. She looked harder and noticed the it was a boy, around the age 10, being beaten up by Naraku and his gang. She glared at them and walked closer towards them. Her eyes started to glow a little and her hatred for them began to grow as well.

"This ends now."

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I really do hope that you all enjoyed it. Read and Review. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews**

**Please And Thank**

**Alex-Inu**


End file.
